Une nouvel ère commence
by fantasia-49
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, rédemption et compréhension arrive. Mais certaines rivalités entre les élèves subsistent. Donc Dumbledore va agir à sa manière, avec l'aide de Malfoy et Granger, pour y remédier. Amour et nouvelles amitiés vont se créer.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fiction sur Harry potter avec mon couple favori, même si il y aura d'autres pairings aussi. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'attends vous avis avec impatience vraiment.

Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas mais à son auteur l'illustre JK Rowling. Les personnages sont un peu ooc et certains personnages morts ne le sont pas ici, vous verrez bien.

Bonne lecture à tous

Prologue

La défaite de Voldemort par Harry a enfin eut lieu, grâce à la destruction des hoxcruxes, le soutien des alliés et des élèves de Poudlard, tous unis pour battre à jamais cet infâme sorcier aux idées préconçues et destructrices. Les pertes ont été considérables, aussi bien du côté du bien que du mal, dans un bain de sang immonde. Les blessés étaient emmenés pour pouvoir être soignés et les morts enterrés humblement en vu de leurs sacrifice.

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle savourant cette victoire tant méritée, cherchant un réconfort, après ces heures sombres tout en pleurant de joie mais aussi de tristesse pour les êtres chers morts.

Harry était debout ne croyant toujours pas à cette victoire, et regardait partout ces hommes, femmes et enfants qui riaient, pleuraient et se serraient dans les bras. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant que tout ceci était enfin fini. Toutes ces années de luttes étaient enfin terminées. Il leva sa main et posa un doigt sur sa cicatrice, lien qui l'avait uni a Voldemort, en pensant qu'enfin il ne sentirait plus jamais ce que le seigneur des ténèbres ressentait ou voulait lui faire ressentir. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette liberté enfin retrouvée. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour voir Ron derrière lui, et Hermione qui lui souriaient, et toute la famille Wesley qui souriait également. Mme Weasley se précipita sur Harry et le serra affectueusement, les larmes aux yeux, larmes que partageaient toute la famille et ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait les larmes aux yeux également relâchant toute cette tension. Il croisa également le regard de Ginny qui lui souriait le regard brillant de larmes. Il lui répondit, heureux de savoir qu'enfin il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie avec celle qu'il aimait depuis plus de un an et demi.

-Maman, Tu vas finir par l'étouffer en le serrant comme ça! Lança George en riant, car il voyait que Harry commençait à être un peu Bleu.

-Oui je sais, mais... Je suis tellement heureuse... J'ai cru que lui aussi allait m.... Elle ne put finir tellement elle était émue.

Harry la serra dans ses bras un peu plus pour lui montrer qu'il était bien vivant. Molly le relâcha et sourit. Tout le monde s'approcha et se serra dans les bras.

Hermione, serrée entre ses amis, regarda elle aussi autour d'elle. Elle aperçut toutes ces personnes qui faisaient pratiquement la même chose. Puis son regard se posa au fond près d'une table où une famille attira son regard.

Au loin elle venait d'apercevoir la famille Malfoy qui eux aussi se serraient dans les bras affectueusement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, car jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir ça dans cette famille. En regardant un peu mieux, elle aperçut des larmes de joie dans les yeux de Mme Malefoy, qui serrait son fils de la même manière qu'avait fait Mme Weasley plus tôt avec Harry, et surtout que Drago Malfoy répondait avec autant de chaleur que sa mère. Elle fut émue malgré elle, car elle venait d'apercevoir un côté qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez Malfoy, le voyant cynique, malfaisant et surtout sans coeur. Mais là, il était un petit garçon qui se laissait bercer par l'amour maternelle. Quant à son père, le grand homme avait un bras autour de sa femme qu'il pressa affectueusement et un autre autour des épaules de son fils, avec un air heureux et sincère. Elle sentit les larmes couler face à ce spectacle en voyant l'amour qui se dessinait devant elle, par des gens qu'elle pensait dépourvu de sentiment. Et pourtant pendant le combat, elle avait vu Malfoy senior se retourner contre les mangemorts pour se battre dans leur camp, lorsqu'il avait vu que ses anciens « amis » voulaient tuer sa femme pour avoir menti au sujet de la mort d'Harry. Au départ, il avait le regard perdu comme ces personnes soumises à l'impérium. Mais cette tentative de meurtre envers sa femme avait agit comme une sorte de décharge électrique, et comme semblant se réveiller d'un long cauchemar, celui-ci s'était battu. Elle avait donc comprit que le père de Malfoy avait été berné depuis un long moment, qui sait même avant la naissance de son fils et avait donc subi le fameux sortilège. Confirmation qu'elle reçut lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard du professeur Dumbledore en acquiesçant de la tête.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait peut-être un peu vite jugé ces personnes et que au fond d'eux existait une forme d'amour qui avait été enfoui par la force des choses et du sort subi, du moins pour les parents. Cela apporta une vision nouvelle concernant Malfoy, car celui-ci avait donc été élevé ainsi et que peut-être si son père n'avait pas été soumi à ce sort, il aurait peut-être été différent. Il n'était donc en aucun cas coupable de tout ceci mais un « enfant » forcé de suivre la voie de ses parents qui avaient été faussé. Elle pensa aussi que, peut-être à sa place, elle aurait fait probablement la même chose, qui sait. Mais surtout combien il avait dû être seul face à tout ceci, car elle avait vu au fil des ans, que même s'il était toujours entouré de bon nombre de serpentard et surtout de Crabbe et Goyle, il émanait de lui une solitude et une tristesse, qui la plupart du temps était bien caché derrière son masque. Mais elle avait senti que derrière celui-ci, se cachait un être perdu. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs ressenti lors de leur sixième année. Mais surtout elle se demandait comment allait réagir Malfoy en apprenant que son père avait été soumis au sort de l'impérium et donc de ce fait qu'il n'était pas maître de ses actes et idées.

Son regard toujours posé sur eux, elle vit Malfoy se redresser du giron de sa mère et qui tentait d'essuyer ses larmes. Mais il dû sentir un regard sur lui, car il tourna sa tête et rencontra le regard d'Hermione, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Son premier réflexe fut de plisser les yeux de dégoût mais il fut surpris de voir dans le regard de la jeune fille une compréhension et une générosité qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant. Mais surtout ce qui l'ébranla fut son sourire et le pardon qu'elle exprimait pour lui. Il détourna la tête gêné, les yeux agrandis de stupeur 'Se pourrait il qu'elle me pardonne et m'est comprit?' Pensa t'il. Car même s'il était fier de ses origines et de son sang, élevé dans la haine pour les moldues et suivant les directives de son père, une petite part de lui voulait tout simplement vivre libre et sans peur d'un fou arrogant. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait avait été pour que son père soit fier de lui mais aussi, parce qu'il était seul et personne ne le comprenait vraiment. C'est pourquoi il avait été si méchant envers Potter, Weasley et Granger, car non seulement ils étaient dans l'autre camp et donc des ennemis à abattre selon Voldemort et son père, mais surtout il ressentait une jalousie et aussi de l'envie face à cette amitié et ce lien incassable entre ces trois-là.

Hermione, Harry, Ron et sa famille toujours serrés entre eux, virent le directeur afflué vers l'estrade avec le reste des professeurs vivants et se tenant droit, un sourire sincère et heureux aux lèvres.

-Chers amis, je suis heureux de voir que cet affreux cauchemar est enfin fini et également triste et endeuillé pour tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie pour cette victoire et je compatis sincèrement envers tous ceux qui ont perdu un ou plusieurs proches, des amis. Mais sachez que leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain et que grâce à cela il nous a été permis d'en finir définitivement et cela grâce à tout le monde mais aussi à Harry potter. Harry au nom de tout le monde professoral et je pense au nom de tout le monde je suis fier de toi et te remercie du fond du coeur. Finit il par dire en applaudissant.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Harry se sentit gêné devant tout cela et rougit. Il vit ses amis et sa famille de coeur et tout le monde l'applaudir et sourire.

Hermione vit aussi au loin, que Mme Malfoy applaudissait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Mr Malfoy n'applaudissait pas mais aucune haine n'était présente sur son visage, et son regard portait encore les stigmates de l'effet du sort. Elle vit aussi que Drago ne bougeait pas non plus, comme perdu dans ses pensées et la tête légèrement baissée.

Elle reporta son regard sur Dumbledore qui réclamant le silence et s'apprêtait à dire autre chose.

-Bien, sachez que le monde des sorciers va connaître quelques bouleversements et aura besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour pouvoir se remettre de tout ceci, mais le plus dur a été fait. Concernant l'école, la fin d'année étant proche et en vu des évènements, les examens pour les septièmes années et cinquième années seront annulés, et toutes les autres classes pourront passés dans les classes supérieurs.

Tous les élèves présents approuvèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur en entendant cette nouvelle. Un brouhaha se fit entendre de nouveau, pendant quelques minutes.

Hermione avait oublié, avec tout ceci, que c'était leur dernière année et fut éprouvée de savoir que les examens de fin d'années étaient annulés, au contraire de Ron qui lui était ravi.

Dumbledore leva le bras une nouvelle fois et attendit que tout le monde se calme.

-Je me doute bien que les cinquièmes et septièmes années doivent se poser des questions quant à leurs examens. Sachez que je compte proposer au ministère la possibilité pour tous ceux qui le veulent, du moins pour les septièmes années, de refaire leur année et ainsi passer leurs examens dans un cadre serein et propre à réussir. Je pense que le ministère sera d'accord, je vous ferais donc parvenir pendant les vacances scolaires la réponse. En attendant j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances et que vous vous reposerez pour commencer une nouvelle année et une nouvelle ère dans la bonne humeur et surtout dans la joie. Finit il par dire.

Tout le monde approuva en criant et applaudissant. Hermione, elle, soupira d'aise car elle tenait absolument à avoir ses Aspics. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Malfoy avait suivi le discours de Dumbledore depuis le début, en baissant la tête quand il avait parlé de tous ces morts, car il avait perdu l'un de ses amis, ou du moins fidèle compagnon et même s'il n'avait pas toujours été gentil avec lui, il éprouvait quand même du chagrin pour lui. Puis lorsqu'il avait entendu le directeur proposer la possibilité de refaire leur septième année, Drago s'était redressé en entendant une bonne nouvelle. Car il comptait bien sûr la refaire et essayer de réparer les erreurs qu'il avait fait et surtout vivre enfin sans craindre les ordres d'un mégalo. Il s'était mis à sourire ce qu'il n'avait fait depuis longtemps, voire peut-être jamais. Son regard s'était porté dans la salle pour voir la réaction des élèves présents, puis il s'était posé sur Hermione. Il avait vu le regard atterré de celle-ci lorsque le directeur avait annoncé la suppression des examens, puis la joie qui avait envahi son visage mais surtout ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup il s'intéressait à elle. Il retourna la tête, perturbé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il leva la tête et vit son père qui … souriait? Il vit également le changement dans le regard de son père, et il avait l'impression d'être devant un nouvel homme. Il se dit que lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison, une discussion aurait lieu.

Après s'être calmé, tout le monde commença à partir chacun de leur côté pour se reposer et pouvoir faire leur deuil aussi.

Harry, fut invité à séjourner chez les Weasley, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Hermione aussi fut invitée mais elle déclina l'invitation pour le moment, voulant retrouver ses parents pour leur rendre la mémoire et pourvoir enfin vivre avec eux. Ils se séparèrent donc avec la promesse de se retrouver bientôt et surtout de recommencer à vivre.

********************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Deux mois avaient passé depuis lors, et de nombreux événements avaient eut lieu. Tout d'abord la chasse aux mangemorts avait commencé et tous ceux capturés avaient été envoyés à Azkaban, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus gardé pas des détraqueurs, mais par des aurors. Ensuite Hermione avait enfin retrouvé ses parents et avait rattrapé le temps perdu. Elle avait suivi grâce à la gazette du sorcier tout ce qui avait été fait au cours des deux mois. Elle avait lu que les procès avaient débuté et sans savoir pourquoi elle tenait à assister à celui de Mr Malfoy, car elle savait maintenant que celui-ci avait agit sans le vouloir. Elle s'était présentée comme bon nombre de sorciers dans la salle d'audience.

Elle s'était installé dans les premiers rangs et avait été surprise de voir le Professeur Dumbledore près des Malfoy. Elle avait comprit à ce moment là, que celui-ci allait défendre Mr Malfoy. Elle en fut soulagé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait croisé le regard de Dumbledore et lui avait sourit. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et s'était approché d'elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Et c'est là qu'il lui avait demandé une chose des plus extraordinaires. Abasourdie, elle l'avait regardé les yeux écarquillés, puis elle avait reporté son regard vers Mme Malfoy, qui était très pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, puis sur Drago qui était assis entre Rogue et sa mère à qui il tenait la main tout en regardant son père, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. C'est ce regard qui la décida à accepter. Elle se retourna vers son professeur et acquiesça d'un sourire. Dumbledore lui sourit et elle se leva pour changer de place.

Au début du procès, le Magenmagot énuméra les faits que Dumbledore réfuta un à un, d'un air sûr. Lorsque celui-ci parla du sort de l'impérium et du fait que Mr Malfoy avait été soumis à celui-ci, le Magenmagot avait demandé de le prouver. Le professeur commença à raconter les soupçons qu'il avait toujours eu et s'appuya sur l'aide de Severus pour lui signifier que Lucius Malfoy, bien que fier de son appartenance à son rang et de son sang ne se serait jamais, en pleine possession de ses moyens, permis des actes aussi cruels. Puis Dumbledore raconta à la cours qu'il avait un témoin qui avait vu le moment où l'accusé s'était « réveillé » de ce sort et avait donc commencé à combattre les mangemorts. Tout le monde était expectatif devant cela et le Magenmagot demanda à entendre ledit témoin.

Les Malfoy et Rogue regardèrent Dumbledore et se demandèrent qui pouvait bien être ce témoin. Dumbledore s'était retourné et avait appelé d'une voix forte et sérieuse.... Mlle Hermione Granger.

Tout le monde dans la salle s'était tu et avait regardé la jeune sorcière avancer vers le centre.

Les Malfoy la regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts, ainsi que Rogue, mais le plus surprit fut Drago. Tout le long de l'interrogation, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait répondu le plus honnêtement possible et tout ce qu'elle avait dit prouvait les dires de Dumbledore.

Le Magenmagot avait donc, après délibération, acquitté Lucius Malfoy et toute la famille avait accouru pour être près de lui. Rogue s'était approché de Dumbledore et de Hermione. Elle se souvenait fort bien du semblant de sourire qu'il avait fait et du hochement de tête qu'il lui avait adressé pour la remercier. Mais ce qu'elle se souvenait le plus fut le regard de Drago. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle crû y lire une grande gratitude et une autre lueur qu'elle avait toujours du mal à déchiffrer. Elle se souvint avoir soutenu son regard et avoir sourit. Puis elle avait vu Mr Malfoy s'approcher d'elle, qui se tenait devant elle, droit et fier, mais ce qui l'avait surpris fut le sourire qu'il avait esquissé et la main qu'il tendait. Elle avait regardé cette main et sans hésiter elle l'avait serrée en souriant. Puis elle s'était retournée pour regarder Dumbledore qui souriait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

D'autres procès avaient eut lieu et grâce à l'aide de Mr Malfoy, d'autres Mangemorts furent arrêtés.

Quelques jours après, elle se souvenait avoir reçu un parchemin de ses deux amis qui demandaient à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça et pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dit. Elle se rappelait très bien avoir expliqué que ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait en son âme et conscience et que c'était réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Si elle ne leur avait rien dit c'est parce qu'elle avait craint un peu qu'ils l'en empêchent et qu'ils ne comprennent pas, car même si Mr Malfoy avait fait tout ça sans le vouloir, il leur avait mené la vie dur. Harry avait comprit assez rapidement et avait décidé d'approuver son amie, en revanche Ron avait mis plus de temps que Harry et même Ginny, qui fut la première à approuver. Le reste de la famille Weasley avait aussi décidé d'approuver, car ils n'étaient pas du genre à tenir rigueur aux personnes. Ron avait donc cédé devant tout le monde, même s'il criait au et fort qu'il ne serait jamais ami avec Malfoy fils.

Le reste des vacances avait passé très vite et elle avait profité de chaque instant à rire et à flaner sans soucis, auprès de ses amis et sa famille retrouvée. Elle avait aussi passé du temps avec sa mère à se promener en ville et elle avait décidé de changer de tête pour commencer cette nouvelle vie. Elle avait été chez le coiffeur la dernière semaine des vacances et après un temps inconsidérable, elle en était ressortie complètement transformée. Sa mère avait admiré le changement et avait serré sa fille dans ses bras. Son père aussi avait approuvé le changement. Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses amis pour faire leur achat pour la rentrée, ces derniers avaient eut le choc de leur vie. Il ne pouvait croire que cette jeune fille si belle pouvait être Hermione. Ginny avait même sauter dans les bras de son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras, heureuse pour elle et pour l'avenir qui s'annonçait si beau. Car non seulement, elle et Harry étaient de nouveau ensemble et plus heureux que jamais, mais en plus elle allait entrer en dernière année avec ses amis et son amoureux. Elle avait appris d'ailleurs que Hermione avait reçut le badge qui la nommait préfète en chef et en fut ravie pour elle. Ses amis et sa famille l'avaient félicitée. C'est ainsi que la nouvelle année scolaire allait commencer.

Debout dans la gare de Londres, près de la voie neuf trois quart, Hermione disait en revoir à sa famille, émue. Après leur embrassade, elle se tourna vers la voie et discrètement se laissa aller à travers celle-ci et pénétra de l'autre côté, où le monde magique l'attendait, avec sa locomotive qui crachait d'énorme jet de fumée, prête à partir. Elle chercha du regard ses amis. Elle vit tout un tas d'élèves, des anciens qu'elle connaissait et des nouveaux. Elle pensa à ces jeunes élèves qui commençaient leur vie dans le monde de la magie sans à avoir à se soucier d'un fou qui voulait contrôler le monde avec ses idées hideuses. Cela lui rappela lorsqu'elle aussi avait commencé sa première année. Que de chemin parcouru depuis et de souvenirs surtout. Les bons comme les mauvais affluèrent dans sa mémoire et elle eut quelques larmes aux yeux qu'elle essuya du revers de sa manche.

C'est là qu'elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit que celui qui la regardait n'était autre que Malfoy. Elle le regarda attentivement et leurs regards restèrent accroché à l'un et l'autre. Elle nota que dans son regard, aucune trace de méchanceté et d'arrogance ne s'y trouvait. Mais une lueur, la même qu'au procès, s'y trouvait. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Elle resta donc ainsi prisonnière de son regard et pour la première fois remarqua la couleur de ses yeux. Un bleu gris très clair et captivant.

Lorsque Drago était arrivé avec sa famille à la voie neuf trois quart, il avait regardé partout autour de lui. Il avait vu tous les gens qui parlaient et riaient fort, heureux de se retrouver et de savourer la paix. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, lui et sa famille avaient discuté. Il avait donc appris que son père n'était pas si partisan à Voldemort et qu'il ne partageait en aucune façon ses idées, mais voilà il avait été soumis au sort de l'impérium qui l'avait empêché de faire autrement. Drago avait compris que tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué était faux, et cela avait été un très grand choc pour lui, car tout ceci remettait en cause ce qu'il pensait et surtout ce qu'il avait fait. Certes il savait que au fond ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie, coupable et avait des remords, surtout envers Granger qu'il avait méprisé et « torturé » pendant 6 ans. Ce sentiment s'était renforcé encore plus lors du procès où celle-ci avait parlé en faveur de son père. Il avait comprit la grande différence entre eux deux et avait, surtout pour la première fois de sa vie, vu qui elle était : une personne généreuse, forte et qui avait une grande compassion pour les autres mais surtout une personne qui accordait une deuxième chance, en résumé quelqu'un qui avait une grande générosité d'âme et pure.

Tout à coup, il sentit sa présence et chercha partout du regard. C'est là qu'il la vit arriver avec sa malle et son panier qui contenait son chat. Il la suivit du regard sans ciller. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis car il vit le changement qu'elle avait fait à ses cheveux. Avant ils étaient long et bouclés sauvagement, qui lui faisait comme une crinière. Mais là c'était tout l'inverse, car non seulement elle les avait coupé en un carré plongeant à hauteur du cou, légèrement dégradé mais surtout ils étaient raides et encadraient son visage. Il remarqua aussi ses yeux, d'une couleur chocolat caramel qui réchauffaient son visage et lui conféraient une grâce et une douceur, mais également une force de caractère qu'il avait toujours admiré malgré la haine qu'il avait éprouvé envers elle. Mais il se rendit compte que ce sentiment était en train de changer depuis qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur sa nouvelle vie et ses nouveaux sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle depuis la fin de Voldemort, car il la voyait différemment maintenant.

C'est là qu'il vit qu'elle l'avait vu elle aussi et leurs regards se perdirent dans l'autre. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux et ne bougèrent pas. Jusqu'au moment où il vit Potter et la famille Weasley arriver près d'elle. Il la vit détourner son regard quand elle sentit Potter et les autres auprès d'elle.

Drago soupira un peu, puis détourna son regard également. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa mère et son père qui se tenaient à côté de lui avait tout vu. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-Drago, chéri, ça va? Demanda sa mère en lui souriant gentiment.

Celui ci se retourna et regarda ses parents.

-Hum... oui ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va bien!

-Ecoute fils... Je sais que ce ne doit pas être évident, après tout ce qui s'est passé et …. je regrette profondément toutes ses années où j'ai dû prôner des idées qui n'étaient pas les miennes et te faire faire des choses désagréables envers toutes ses personnes. Alors j'espère que ça ira pour toi et que tu arriveras, qui sait, à te faire accepter par eux et enfin être heureux!!!Dit Lucius d'un air sérieux et triste.

Drago regarda son père et comprit ce qu'il ressentait car il le ressentait aussi.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas, père! Dit il en le regardant sérieusement.

-Hum, oui je pense que ça ira, Drago chéri. Après tout, cette jeune fille qui à témoigner en faveur de ton père avait l'air gentille et compréhensive. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a pardonné! Dit Mme Malfoy en souriant. Quel était son nom déjà? Demanda t'elle à son fils.

-Hermione Granger. Dit il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Oui c'est cela! J'espère Drago Chéri que tu lui diras merci et surtout que tu seras gentil avec elle! Dit elle en souriant toujours.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête sans ajouter un mot. Puis il se retourna vers ses parents et leurs dit au revoir.

-Et surtout fils, profite de ta dernière année et prend ton rôle de préfet en chef sérieusement! Lui dit Lucius en souriant un peu en regardant son fils monter dans le train.

Drago hocha de la tête et monta dans le train chercher une cabine. Il en trouva une, où se trouvait Blaise Zabini, un autre serpentard. Il s'installa de l'autre côté de la cabine en le saluant. Blaise le salua également et ils s'observèrent silencieusement. A l'époque il ne traînait pas beaucoup avec lui car il savait que Zabini ne partageait pas les idées de la plupart des serpentards. Mais maintenant c'était différent et il comprenait à quel point il s'était trompé. Blaize le regarda toujours et après quelques minutes de silence, celui-ci lui sourit et engagea la conversation.

Hermione avait décroché son regard de Malfoy quand elle avait senti Harry, Ron, Ginny et la famille Weasley près d'elle. Après s'être salué et embrassé, ils montèrent tous dans le train pour chercher une cabine de libre et pouvoir discuter. Ils trouvèrent une cabine où se trouvait Luna et Neville. En entrant ils se saluèrent et commencèrent à discuter de leurs vacances et de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le train s'était mis en route depuis un moment déjà et dans la cabine où se trouvait Drago et Blaise, la discussion allait bon train. Après un début un peu tendu, ils s'étaient découverts beaucoup de point commun et ils discutaient comme si ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. Drago pensait que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose et qu'il aimait beaucoup. Après toutes ses années à cacher ce qu'il pensait et à jouer un rôle, il pouvait enfin être lui-même. Ils discutèrent jusqu'au moment où Drago devait se rendre devant le train pour aller rejoindre McGonagall et l'autre préfet en chef. Il laissa donc son nouvel ami en se promettant de se retrouver plus tard.

Dans la cabine où se trouvait Harry et ses amis, la discussion allait bon train également. Harry et Ron mangeaient des chocogrenouilles et autres gourmandises, sous les yeux un peu désapprobateurs de Hermione et Ginny, le rire de Neville et le regard neutre de Luna. Puis Hermione se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

-Tu vouas hou kwomme cwa? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

Hermione se retourna et le regarda en secouant la tête.

-D'abord tu pourrais, s'il te plait, ne pas parler la bouche pleine, ce que franchement j'approuverais car voir la nourriture dans ta bouche n'est pas un spectacle que j'apprécie particulièrement! Commença t'elle par dire en mettant sa main sur la hanche.

Celui-ci ferma sa bouche et avala rapidement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en rougissant de honte un peu et sous les rires de ses amis. Il leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils et dit un peu fâché:

-Ca y est t'es contente?

-Oui, Ron je suis satisfaite et je t'en remercie! Dit elle en souriant un peu.

- Bon, ça ne me dit toujours pas où tu vas? Dit il en boudant un peu.

Elle hôcha la tête de nouveau face à ce comportement. Elle adorait Ron, mais des fois il pouvait être un peu immature.

-Voyons Ron, puisque Hermione est préfète en chef, elle doit se rendre à l'avant du train pour rejoindre son homologue. Répondit Neville en souriant.

-Merci, Neville! Dit elle en souriant.

-En tout cas je me demande qui sera ton homologue? Demanda Harry

-Bah du moment que c'est pas Malfoy ! Dit Ron qui avait fini de bouder.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement à ce qu'avait dit Ron. Puis elle ouvrit la porte en la faisant coulisser pour pouvoir sortir. Tout le long du chemin, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances. Bien qu'elle avait acquiescé à ce qu'avait dit Ron, une partie d'elle ne le pensait pas, ou du moins plus, car elle avait vu une nouvelle image de Malfoy, plus humaine et surtout elle avait lu dans ses yeux une détresse et une solitude, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais qui devait être là depuis longtemps et la bouleversa.

Elle arriva devant la porte du compartiment et frappa trois coups avant d'entrer. Elle pénétra dans une pièce meublée d'un bureau en bois cendré avec devant deux fauteuils de la même couleur. Les teintures aux fenêtres, étaient de couleurs bordeaux et rendait la pièce un peu sombre mais d'une beauté saisissante. Elle aperçu aussi des chandeliers accrochés au murs de chaque côté de la pièce. Assis derrière le bureau, elle reconnut McGonagall, qui souriait, mais ce qui la surprit fut de voir Malfoy assis dans l'un des fauteuils qui la regardait.

-Ah! Mlle Granger, entrez je vous prie. Nous n'attendions plus que vous! Dit McGonagall.

Hermione ne dit rien et pénétra dans la pièce, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Malfoy. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir dans son regard, l'éternel arrogance et fierté qui le caractérisaient, mais plutôt une sorte de tranquillité et de maturité qui la surprit. Elle reporta son regard sur leur professeur qui commença à leur expliquer leur rôle en tant que préfet en chef et ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

Pendant une heure, ils écoutèrent leur professeur, en posant de temps en temps des questions, du moins pour Hermione, car Drago se contenta d'écouter et d'acquiescer.

Après que tout fut dit et expliqué, McGonagall congédia les deux élèves qui se levèrent et après l'avoir salué, quittèrent le bureau. Ils déambulèrent dans le couloir à côté l'un de l'autre sans rien dire. Puis ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent chacun leur compartiment.

Lorsque Hermione partit dans la direction de son compartiment, Drago la regarda sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la vit plus. Puis fermant les yeux, il soupira. Il les rouvrit et se dirigea vers son compartiment.

Le reste du voyage continua tranquillement. Lorsque Ron avait appris que Malfoy était préfet en chef il avait crié et grogné pendant un moment, surtout lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Hermione et Malfoy partageraient une salle commune à eux seuls et que leur chambre serait près. Hermione avait tenté de le calmer en lui réaffirmant que Malfoy n'était plus une menace et qu'au pire elle serait se défendre. Ron s'était calmé un peu et avait boudé un peu avant de discuter avec Harry et Neville de leur année à venir.

Arriver à la gare, tous les élèves étaient descendus, les premières années se dirigeant vers Hagrid pour aller au château en barque. Tous les autres élèves pénétrèrent dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals. Arrivés au château de Poudlard, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où la répartition allait avoir lieu. Après que chaque première année fut passée entre les mains du chapeau et rejoint sa maison, le directeur prononça son discours comme chaque année, avec peut-être un peu plus de joie que les deux années précédentes mais toujours la même passion en ce qui concernait le rapprochement des maisons.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard, et vit que trois quarts des élèves étaient revenus, comme par exemple Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode et d'autres. Mais contrairement aux autres années, ils ne paraissaient pas aussi fiers et méprisants. Son regard se reporta sur Malfoy qui discutait avec Blaise Zabini et Goyle qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Malfoy sentit un regard sur lui et leva la tête pour regarder dans la direction du regard. Il vit qu'il s'agissait de Granger et il la regarda également. Leur regard s'accrocha quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se détachèrent, Malfoy retournant à sa discussion avec ses amis et Hermione également.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde discutant et riant. Après le repas, les préfets accompagnèrent les premières années dans leur maison respective et les deux préfets en chef, suivit de McGonagall se rendirent dans leur salle commune privilégiée. Une fois arrivés, Hermione et Drago pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Celle-ci était immensément grande et belle. Du côté droit se tenait une grande cheminée avec deux canapés de couleurs rouge et or pour l'un et vert et argent pour l'autre, avec au milieu une table basse. Puis une grande baie vitrée se trouvait devant eux avec vue sur le lac de Poudlard. Devant celle-ci, se trouvait une table qui permettrait de travailler dessus. À côté de la cheminée une porte se profilait qui donnait accès à une petite cuisine toute équipée. Du côté gauche, ils virent trois portes. La première portait le blason des Gryffondors et la dernière celle des Serpentards. Hermione devina que celle du milieu devait être la salle de bain.

Après avoir dit aux deux préfets que leur bagage avait été emmené dans leur chambre et leur avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit, McGonagall les laissa seuls. Drago et Hermione restèrent debout pendant quelques minutes dans un étrange silence. Chacun ne sachant quoi dire. Puis Hermione après avoir étouffé un bâillement, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivée devant la poignée, elle la saisit quand elle entendit à peine Malfoy l'appeler.

-Granger!

Celle-ci se retourna et vit que Malfoy la regardait, gêné une main passée derrière sa nuque. Elle le regarda et attendit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle le vit fermer les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrir. Il la regarda de nouveau sans sourciller.

-Merci... et … Pardon. Dit il simplement.

Elle resta là sans s'attendre à cela. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui-ci dirait ses mots et surtout à elle, celle qu'il avait appelé sang de bourde et autres noms blessant. Mais ça c'était avant, elle se doutait bien que celui-ci avait dû beaucoup réfléchir avec tout ce qui était arrivé à son père et surtout toutes les croyances auxquelles il avait été baigné et qui reposaient sur des mensonges. Même s'il avait dit ce « merci et pardon » d'une voix peu sûr, elle comprit qu'il avait fait un premier pas vers le pardon, la rédemption et surtout l'acceptation que tout ce qu'il avait cru au plus profond de lui était faux. Elle lui sourit sincèrement sans rien ajouter car elle se doutait que celui-ci était gêné par ce premier geste et elle ne voulait pas le faire reculer. Elle tourna la poignée de sa chambre et avant de la refermer, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui dit à demain.

Drago avait cherché depuis le début la journée, un moyen de lui parler, mais avait craint que celle-ci ne veuille pas de ses remerciements mais surtout de son pardon. Car pendant ses vacances et les révélations de son père, il avait comprit que celui-ci avait été berné mais surtout qu'à cause de cela, il avait été élevé dans le mensonge et la haine. Certes il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour accepter tout ça, car il n'était pas facile d'effacer 17 ans de mensonge et de haine, mais la guerre qui avait eut lieu l'avait fait réfléchir et penser à toutes ces pertes, comme celle de Grabbe et tous les jeunes sorciers qui s'était battus lui avait montré à quel point la vie était importante. Il pensait donc devoir commencer sa rédemption en s'excusant envers celle avec qui, il avait été si épouvantable, alors qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à témoigner en faveur de son père, mettant son ressentiment de côté. Elle tenait pourtant un moyen de se venger, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait comprit à quel point elle était bien plus supérieure à lui et tellement plus pure. C'est pourquoi il avait dit simplement ces mots. Il avait vu la surprise dans son regard, mais il s'était attendu à la voir se détourner sans rien dire. Mais non, elle avait souri, le plus beau et doux sourire qu'il avait jamais vu et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit, comprenant sa gêne. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir vers la rédemption, mais un premier pas avait été franchi grâce au pardon de la personne auprès de qui il le recherchait le plus et qui l'avait accepté sans condition.

Ils se couchèrent donc tous les deux chacun plongés dans leur pensée.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune, après avoir passé une nuit reposante. Quand Drago était sortit de sa chambre, il fut surprit de la trouver assise dans l'un des canapés, mais surtout sur celui qui portait les couleurs de sa maison. Il s'arrêta sur son chemin et la regarda interrogateur.

Hermione avait entendu la porte de son homologue s'ouvrir et avait levé la tête à son approche. Elle avait décidé sans hésiter de s'asseoir sur le canapé aux couleurs des serpentards pour montrer à quel point le rapprochement entre les maisons et l'unicité entre elles était importante pour éviter des grands conflits et la renaissance d'idées fausses et préconçues comme pendant l'époque de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait vu Drago s'arrêter, surpris, par cela. Elle avait donc souri et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus gris pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de traité de paix et non une façon de le chercher.

Drago la vit sourire et comprit qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, mais plutôt cherchait à établir le dialogue et la paix entre les maisons. Il décida de faire le deuxième pas, et se dirigea vers le canapé rouge et or et s'assit sans la perdre du regard.

-Bonjour, Malfoy. Bien dormi? Demanda Hermione poliment.

Celui-ci la regarda un moment avant de répondre :

-Hum... oui et... Toi? Demanda t'il un peu mal à l'aise mais tout aussi poliment.

Celle-ci lui sourit pour le rassurer et lui répondit de sa voix douce et une pointe d'humour :

-Oui à merveille et prête à attaquer cette nouvelle année comme la miss-je-sais-tout que je suis!

Drago la regarda les yeux écarquillés, abasourdi de l'entendre dire ça, comme si ils étaient revenus en arrière, mais il lut dans son regard la lueur joyeuse qui avait accompagné ses paroles et comprit qu'elle cherchait à le mettre à l'aise en amenant leur discours en terrain connu pour lui. Souriant, il répliqua de la même façon :

-Oh je n'en doute pas. J'imagine que ton bras doit te démanger et qu'il est prêt à se lever pour nous faire bénéficier de ton si grand savoir!

Hermione acquiesça en riant légèrement et en levant son bras le poing fermé pour confirmer ses dires.

-Tout à fait, d'ailleurs il est temps d'y aller car j'ai faim et j'ai hâte de savoir par quel cours on commence! Dit elle en se levant et riant toujours.

Drago la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Il se leva et la rejoignit. Ils sortirent tous les deux en pensant que cette année commençait bien. Ils rejoignirent chacun leurs amis et commencèrent à déjeuner. Pendant celui-ci ils reçurent les emplois du temps à distribuer. Ils prirent chacun la moitié des emplois et allèrent les distribuer.

C'est ainsi que débuta la rentrée à Poudlard. Les cours commencèrent dans la joie de savoir que seul la crainte d'avoir trop de devoirs et les cours avec Rogue était la plus grande peur de tout le monde.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée où tout se déroulait plus ou moins sans trop de tensions entre les maisons, une bagarre eut lieu à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. C'était le début d'octobre, et malgré que l'automne commençait à se faire sentir, le soleil était encore bien présent pour un dimanche.

Hermione était au pied d'un arbre, seule à lire un livre, quand elle entendit des voix fortes de plusieurs personnes qui semblaient crier et hurler. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller voir. Elle se mit à courir car en approchant des lieux où les cris se faisaient entendre, elle reconnut la voix de Ron et certains Gryffondors, mais aussi des Serpentards. Ils semblaient s'insulter et elle commença à entendre des coups que chacun semblaient se donner. Ce qu'elle vit confirma ce qu'elle avait entendu. Les garçons étaient en train de se battre et de s'insulter haut et fort, devant les regards des plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard qui s'étaient avancés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Pétrifiée devant un tel spectacle, elle prit son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains et s'avança vers eux. Elle prit également sa baguette et lança un sort pour séparer tout le monde et les empêcher de bouger. Essoufflée, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Puis elle les regarda tous et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

-Mais... enfin qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Tout le monde se regardait avec de la haine dans les yeux. Hermione en avait marre de tout ça, elle pensait que cela allait se terminer avec la défaite de Voldemort, même si elle savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps. Mais là ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Alors qu'entre elle et Drago tout allait plus ou moins bien, la civilité et la compréhension qu'ils faisaient preuve était un bon point de départ. Mais apparemment cela n'était pas le cas pour d'autres.

-C'est eux, ils ont commencé! » Dirent les deux camps en se regardant toujours méchamment.

Hermione ferma les yeux et souffla. Pire que des gamins.

-C'est pas possible, mais vous vous entendez. Pire que des gamins. C'est eux qui ont commencé et patati et patata. Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils seraient temps de grandir un peu. La guerre ne vous a rien appris! Dit elle en sentant la colère remonter en elle. Ce n'est pas possible, j'en ai marre d'entendre toutes ses paroles de haine, vous ne croyez pas que l'on a assez souffert comme ça? Vous pensez un peu à tous ceux qui sont morts pour justement que tout ceci ne soit plus!! Dit elle les larmes presque aux yeux.

La troupe d'élèves la regardait ébahie, mais aussi touchée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'autres élèves s'étaient approchés, comme Harry et Ginny qui avaient entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire et comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Plus loin Malfoy avait suivit aussi son discours et ressentit encore plus ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Il avait ses yeux sur elle et il ne la quitta pas du regard.

Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de se reprendre, mais elle se sentit déçue, car elle aurait voulu que tout ce passe bien à présent que tout était terminé, mais apparemment, non.

-Et puis pensez un peu aux plus jeunes, bon sang ! Quelle image vous leur donnez! Ils sont encore jeunes et innocents, et nous sommes censés leur montrer le bon exemple! Malfoy et moi on arrive à être courtois l'un envers l'autre, alors pourquoi pas vous! Putain mettez votre haine et votre méchanceté de côté et apprenez à vivre ensemble et si vraiment vous n'y arrivez pas, alors ne vous parlez pas. Mais je vous en prie arrêtez tout ça, il y a eu bien assez de perte et de souffrance.

Puis après un dernier regard pour tout le monde, elle partit en laissant tout le monde là. En passant près de la porte, elle vit Drago qui la regardait. Elle secoua la tête de dépit et continua son chemin.

Drago la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la vit plus. Puis fermant les eux, il tenta de chasser la colère qui s'était emparée de lui. Car voir Hermione comme ça l'avait énervé puisque lui aussi comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il s'approcha du groupe qui n'avait pas bougé et qui regardait par terre, honteux.

-Bien, puisque mon homologue est parti sans enlever de point, j'imagine que la tâche m'en incombe! J'enlève 20 points à chaque personne présente lors du conflit et s'il vous prenait l'envie de recommencer la sentence sera bien plus forte. Maintenant dégagez! Dit il d'une voix froide et sec.

Puis il dispersa la foule de curieux qui s'était aventurée là et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Ron et les quelques garçons de Gryffondors levèrent la tête et Ron croisa le regard d'Harry et de sa soeur qui tournèrent leur tête de dépit et de désapprobation également. Celui-ci baissa la tête un peu honteux.

Plus loin, Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore avaient suivi l'altercation entre les élèves et surtout le discours d'Hermione.

-Eh bien, que pensez-vous du discours de Mlle Granger, Severus? Pour ma part je trouve qu'elle a parfaitement raison et je trouve regrettable qu'une bagarre comme celle-ci ait eu lieu! Dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête.

-Tout à fait, Professeur, mais malheureusement comme l'a dit Granger, les choses ne changent pas du jour au lendemain. Mais je dois avouer que ce qu'elle a dit au sujet d'elle et de Malfoy m'a surpris.

-Hum oui je vous l'accorde. Mais je me réjouis de savoir que ces deux-là commencent à s'entendre. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de rapprocher les autres dans un terrain neutre et dépaysant pour qu'ils puissent au moins se supporter.... Commença t'il par dire. Puis ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur malicieuse.

-Oh Severus je viens d'avoir une idée! Dit il simplement en souriant.

Rogue le regarda en soulevant ses sourcils. Il craignait toujours un peu les idées farfelues de Dumbledore, même si elle payait à la longue. Il le vit s'éloigner vers son bureau, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres et Rogue le suivit en soupirant.

Hermione venait d'atteindre leur salle commune et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Elle sentit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. A bout de force et démoralisée, elle s'écroula par terre et approcha ses genoux vers son visage en entourant ses genoux de ses bras et pleura, relâchant toute sa colère et désespoir. Elle n'entendit donc pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui s'approchait d'elle.

Drago après avoir réglé leur compte et fait dégager la foule présente, était remonté vers la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers sa salle commune sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione serait là. Après être arrivé à la porte, il donna le mot de passe et entra. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au coeur. Il vit Hermione assise parterre les genoux repliés et la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle sans la toucher mais seulement coller à elle pour qu'elle sente qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

Hermione continuait de pleurer, quand elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Une odeur douce et forte en même temps qui sentait bon la senteur boisée d'un parfum raffiné et qu'elle commençait à connaître. Elle fut reconnaissante qu'il soit là et qu'il ne tente rien pour la consoler mais seulement faire sentir qu'il était là.

Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi pendant un moment. Puis Hermione leva la tête et commença à essuyer ses yeux humides de larmes, quand elle vit devant elle un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé et en soie devant elle. Elle le prit et s'essuya les yeux. Puis elle tourna la tête en direction de Drago et lui sourit en murmurant un merci. Drago hocha la tête pour accepter ses remerciements et ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder. Puis elle se leva, suivi de Drago et ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre en se regardant une dernière fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon alors je tiens à remercier ma petite **luxiole** pour sa review, son aide aussi (aussi pour ma soeur qui me corrige).

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaieras beaucoup,alors s'il vous plait laissez une review, même deux mots si vous voulez, mais donnez moi votre avis, car ça m'aidera beaucoup!

Merci

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure comme d'habitude, mais pas en forme. Les évènements de la veille la bouleversaient encore. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que de telles bagarres puissent surgirent ainsi, après la défaite de Voldemort. Certes elle n'était pas naïve, et pensait bien que les tensions ou animosités existeraient encore un peu, mais pas à ce point là. Surtout que Ron y ait prit part. Il était quand même l'un des trois du trio d'or à avoir combattu pour que ce genre de chose n'existe plus.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées négatives. Elle décida de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche et se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux et pénétra dans cette immense et belle pièce, qui l'émerveillait toujours comme au premier jour. Elle entra dans la douche et se lava.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle revint dans sa chambre, lavée et coiffée. C'était devenu plus rapide depuis qu'elle avait les cheveux courts. Plus à se préoccuper de ses cheveux qui avaient du mal à être domptés. Elle s'habilla en mettant son uniforme scolaire et sa cape. Puis elle prit sa baguette ainsi que son lourd sac de cours et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle avait encore du temps, donc elle s'installa sur l'un des canapés et pris un de ses livres de cours et se mit à lire.

Drago se leva un peu plus tard. Comme Hermione, il resta à méditer sur les évènements de la veille. Il repensa à tout ce qu'avait dit Hermione et surtout à sa tristesse après cet évènement qui ressemblait plutôt à de la désespérance. Mais surtout il se dit à quel point, lui le prince des serpentards avait changé, car avant cet été, il aurait été le premier à engendrer cette bagarre et cela l'aurait bien fait rire. C'était même une de ses raisons de vivre, avant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que tout cela pouvait être bien puéril et qu'il cherchait lui aussi à ce que le monde sorcier soit débarrassé de toute cette haine. Mais maintenant, et ce depuis la défaite de Voldemort et surtout lorsqu'il eut comprit que son père n'était pas, à l'origine, quelqu'un qui détestait les moldues et autres personnes à ce point, il avait changé. Il pouvait comprendre un peu ce que ressentait Hermione, même si ce n'était peut-être pas autant qu'elle. Car pour lui, cela ne faisait pas aussi longtemps qu'il attendait que les choses changent et n'était donc pas aussi déçu qu'elle que la haine persiste des deux côtés.

Mais il repensa aussi au moment où il s'était assis à côté d'elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Cela avait paru si naturel d'agir ainsi avec cette sorte de compréhension sourde et mutuelle qui s'était installée entre eux. Il revoyait le semblant de sourire qu'elle avait eut sur le visage après s'être calmée un peu, pour le remercier. Pour la première fois, il avait eut le coeur qui s'était serré devant ce spectacle et avait voulu la soutenir. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, mais ce qui l'étonnait c'était qu'il s'était senti bien d'avoir pu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, rendre le sourire à Hermione, avec ce geste aussi simple mais important. Pourtant il se doutait bien que la jeune fille serait encore un peu retournée de tout ceci et qu'elle ne serait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, en soupirant et décida de se lever lui aussi. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre sa douche.

Une demi heure après, il sortit de sa chambre et vit Hermione sur l'un des canapés qui lisait. Du moins de loin c'est l'impression qu'il avait, mais en y regardant de plus près il vit que ses yeux ne suivait pas et surtout l'étincelle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle lisait et apprenait quelque chose de nouveau, n'y était pas. Ce qu'il avait pensé se confirmait, il voyait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas en très grande forme et cela, inconsciemment, lui fit mal.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans faire de bruit.

Hermione, qui était perdue dans ses pensées ne sentit pas tout de suite la présence près d'elle. Puis s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, se retourna et pendant une seconde fut surprise de voir Drago à côté d'elle. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, fut son regard. Ses yeux exprimaient une tristesse et une sollicitude qu'elle n'avait jamais vues dans ses yeux. Elle réalisa que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'il avait comprit, encore une fois ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques instants sans rien dire.

-Bonjour... Est ce que... Ca va ce matin? Demanda Drago en la regardant toujours sans broncher.

-Hum... Oui ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle en souriant toujours pour le rassurer.

Loin d'être convaincu, Drago la regardait toujours en tentant de lire en elle. Il soupira en sachant que celle-ci feignait de se sentir bien, mais qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus, car elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les gens autour d'elle et montrer qu'elle était forte. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était un peu blessée par l'attitude de son ami et des ses camarades de maison, mais qu'elle n'en dirait rien. Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il les rouvrit et tout en se levant il dit:

-Ok... mais ne te force surtout pas. Ce n'est pas un drame de ne pas être en forme tout le temps et d'être triste.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, étonnée, qu'il ait pu comprendre exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant un peu, contente du changement de comportement et d'état d'esprit qui s'opérait sur Malfoy et cela lui mit un peu de baume au coeur. Avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse du tableau pour aller rejoindre la grande salle, elle se leva à son tour et lui dit :

-Merci... Malfoy!

Celui-ci se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux sans rien dire. Puis il hocha de la tête pour accepter ses remerciements, mais Hermione avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux et une fois encore avait comprit sans que rien ne soit dit, la reconnaissance et la compréhension qu'il témoignait envers elle.

Elle sortit pour aller rejoindre les autres et commencer cette journée. Hermione arriva dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'installa à côté de Ginny, qui était en face de son petit ami Harry, elle se retrouva donc en face de Ron.

-Bonjour Harry, Ginny.... Ron. En murmurant le dernier prénom, car même si elle se sentait un peu mieux, une part d'elle en voulait toujours à Ron.

-Hey, salut Hermione. Répondit Ginny joyeusement comme toujours. Hermione adorait la bonne humeur de la jeune fille qui savait vous rendre le sourire et montrer que la vie était belle.

-Bonjour, Hermione. Dit Harry un peu moins enthousiaste que sa petite amie mais aussi chaleureusement qu'elle.

Il adorait Hermione comme sa propre soeur et appréciait vraiment le lien qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle s'installait et voyait qu'elle était toujours un peu bouleversée pour hier. Il lui sourit pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Sourire qu'elle rendit également. Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, chacun un sourire aux lèvres appréciant ce lien quasi fraternel, sous le regard appréciateur de Ginny, car elle savait que l'amour qui les reliaient était fort mais ne représentait qu'un amour d'un frère pour une soeur, un peu comme elle et ses frères, en moins chahuteur.

-Bonjour...Hermione... Dit Ron, après ces quelques minutes de silence, hésitant et baissant la tête. Il s'arrêta de manger et commença à dire toujours sous le même ton :

-Ecoute... Je.... je suis désolé... tu sais pour... hier, enfin tu vois quoi. Vraiment je n'aurais pas dû.

Hermione dirigea son regard vers Ron et le regarda un moment avant de répondre d'une voix un peu autoritaire :

-Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû en effet Ronald.

-Oui je sais... Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser nous insulter, non? Dit il en essayant de se justifier.

-Et pourquoi pas? C'est ça le problème avec vous tous. On vous insulte alors il faut faire pareille, c'est ça? Dit elle en gardant une voix calme, trop calme peut-être, laissant transparaître ainsi toute sa déception.

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait préféré qu'elle s'énerve car pour lui c'était plus facile, il pourrait alors répliquer.

-Ecoute Ron, si je te demande de sauter du toit, tu le ferais? Demanda Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ron ne dit rien et baissa la tête, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier que non.

-Ecoute Ron, vous n'êtes plus des gamins, du moins je pensais que la guerre vous aurait fais au moins réfléchir surtout sur ce genre de préjudice. Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir qui a commencé. Si effectivement ils ont commencé, vous auriez dû ne rien dire et continuer votre chemin pour leur montrer que vous êtes plus intelligents que ça. Dit-elle sur le même ton. Puis soupirant elle reprit un peu plus doucement :

-Il faut que toute cette haine cesse. C'est celle-là même qui a conduit à cette horrible épreuve que nous avons tous enduré. Si vous ne vous supportez vraiment pas, et bien ne vous parlez pas ou alors évitez vous, d'accord? Mais je t'en pris arrête tout ceci, d'accord? Finit elle par dire en posant une main sur celle de Ron.

Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris et vit qu'elle souriait. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit en souriant.

-D'accord Hermione. Je te promets de faire des efforts et de réfléchir avant d'agir, je vais vraiment essayer. Dit-il.

Hermione acquiesça en serrant un peu sa main pour lui dire qu'il était pardonné.

-Merci, Ron.

Harry et Ginny soufflèrent un peu, heureux que leurs deux amis se soient expliqués et s'entendent à nouveau.

Ron se remit à manger plus joyeusement et tout le monde se remit à parler de tout et de rien.

Hermione balaya son regard vers la table des Serpentards et vit Drago qui l'observait également. Il hocha la tête et Hermione lui sourit, car elle comprit que Drago avait suivit l'échange et qu'il la soutenait.

En effet Drago avait suivit de loin. Il avait vu Hermione arriver dans la grande salle et s'approcher de ses amis. Il se doutait bien de quoi ils avaient bien pu discuter, rien qu'en observant les yeux d'Hermione. Il avait aperçu la lueur joyeuse quand elle avait salué Weasley fille et Potter, puis celle un peu plus sévère à l'adresse de Weasley, mais tout en gardant un côté amical. C'était comme un regard qu'une mère aurait pour son fils lorsque celui-ci faisait une bêtise et s'apprêtait à se faire réprimander. Il avait assisté aussi, de loin, à la longue tirade qu'Hermione avait dit et tout au long de celle-ci son regard avait changé, passant de sévérité à reconnaissance. Il avait donc comprit qu'entre Hermione et Weasley les choses semblaient s'être arrangées.

Une part de lui était contente pour elle, car il ne voulait plus la voir triste. En effet, depuis cet été et les bouleversements qui avaient eu lieu, il se surprenait à éprouver de l'admiration pour elle. Car malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle avait été plus qu'honnête et généreuse en acceptant de témoigner au procès de son père. Il voulait donc la voir heureuse et gaie.

Mais il se surprenait aussi à savoir aussi bien interpréter ses émotions en un simple regard depuis qu'il n'était plus enfermé dans cette haine maladive envers les moldus et autres races inférieurs. Bien sûr il se sentait toujours fier de son aristocratie et de tout ce que sa famille possédait, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il ne renoncera pas à son héritage ni à ses origines, mais il ne mépriserait plus les autres, du moins il s'emploiera à tout faire pour changer. Il voulait commencer à vivre avec cette nouvelle perspective, voir et apprendre tout ce qu'il découvrira des mystères de la vie.

Il retourna à son petit déjeuner après avoir croisé le regard d'Hermione qui avait retrouvé sa force, sa joie de vivre et d'apprendre qui la caractérisaient.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir assisté à l'échange entre les deux gryffondors, et surtout entre le serpentard et la gryffondor, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus. En effet, Dumbledore avait été le témoin de tout et c'était avec une joie dissimulée qu'il avait vu les regards échangés entre les « anciens ennemis » comme il les appelait, car pas de doute pour lui qu'entre ces deux là, un respect et une compréhension mutuelle avaient vu le jour. Il éprouva une grande joie en pensant à cela, car il en rêvait depuis longtemps : la réunion et l'entente entre toutes les maisons. Bien sûr maintenant il fallait que les autres apprennent à se connaître et à se respecter également et il avait une petite idée de comment s'y prendre. Il retourna à son petit déjeuner en riant, sous le regard un peu inquiet de Rogue.

-Professeur Dumbledore, est ce que ça va? Demanda celui-ci en levant un sourcil.

-Hum? Oh oui, Severus tout va bien. Mais j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service, voulez vous? Demanda Dumbledore en le regardant toujours avec cette même lueur dans les yeux.

Celui-ci haussa encore plus les sourcils en entendant cela. Mais il acquiesça tout de même face à la requête du directeur.

Dumbledore ravit, lui expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête, sous la stupeur de Rogue.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula tranquillement. Puis chacun se dirigea vers leur première heure de cours. Le trio d'or se dirigea vers les cachots pour un double cours de potions avec ce cher professeur Rogue et surtout en compagnie des serpentards. On ne change pas une habitude vieille de 7 ans. Les gryffondors se trouvaient d'un côté et les serpentard de l'autre. Rogue arriva sans un mot, l'air sévère comme à son habitude et les fit entrer dans le silence de mort.

Tous s'installèrent à leur place et attendirent anxieux, surtout les gryffondors que leur professeur parlent.

-Bien j'ai l'honneur de commencer ce lundi matin par vous et ce pendant deux heures. La potion que vous devrez concocter, et que je suis sûr, la plupart de vous n'y arriveront pas, et inscrite sur le tableau. En disant cela il avait regardé bien sûr les gryffondors en souriant méchamment. Puis il leva sa baguette et ladite potion s'inscrivit sur le tableau noir.

Les élèves découvrirent quelle potion ils allaient devoir exécuter et virent qu'ils s'agissaient d'une potion assez complexe. Il ne les avait pas gâté pour ce début de semaine.

-Oh! Et pour votre information je vais avoir l'honneur de former les groupes. Dit il d'un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

La plupart des élèves grognèrent en même temps.

-Et si, alors maintenant allez vous mettre avec celui ou celle que j'aurais désigné et trente points en moins pour celui ou celle qui grognera encore. Dit il une lueur sévère dans le regard et d'une voix dure.

La liste des différents groupes de travail apparut une nouvelle fois au tableau. Les élèves regardèrent les différents noms inscrits par deux et se placèrent sans dire un mot, effrayés par leur professeur de potion, même les serpentards le craignirent en cet instant.

Harry se retrouva avec Blaise. Ce dernier quitta la table où il se trouvait avec Drago et alla rejoindre son partenaire en hochant la tête pour le saluer, salut que rendit Harry. Puis ils se mirent au travail sans anicroche et bavardant un peu, du moins discrètement vis à vis de leur professeur.

Ron grogna quand il découvrit qu'il se trouvait avec Pansy Parkinson. Il la vit se diriger vers sa table, exprimant le même sentiment que le jeune roux. Tous les deux ne dirent mots lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se mettre au travail, échangeant des regards durs.

Neville se retrouva avec Goyle, et tout le monde pensa que le choix de leur professeur était loin d'être judicieux concernant ces deux-là. Tous les autres élèves étaient pratiquement sûrs qu'une catastrophe allait arriver.

Hermione, elle se retrouva en équipe avec son homologue, Drago Malfoy. Elle se déplaça au fond du cachot en pensant que celui-ci ne bougerait pas de sa place, aimant être au fond. Elle sourit en s'installant à côté de lui et il esquissa une ébauche de sourire, sous le regard de Rogue, qui nota cet échange entre eux. Puis ils commencèrent leur potion.

En fait les équipes étaient formées d'un gryffondor et d'un serpentard par le professeur de potion.

Pas un bruit ne fut entendu à part le hachage des ingrédients, la potion qui bouillait dans le chaudron dégageant une chaleur étouffante et une odeur pas trop désagréable, et tous autres bruits liés à la fabrication de la potion.

Celle de Neville et de Goyle avait une couleur affreuse et semblait bouillir trop fort.

De loin Hermione pouvait voir le désespoir des deux partenaires et la peur. Ils s'afféraient autour de celle-ci en paniquant. Hermione était trop loin pour aider Neville et cela la peina un peu, car elle appréciait Neville, malgré sa maladresse maladive, car il avait un coeur en or. Il ne jugeait jamais personne et était quelqu'un sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Elle s'en était rendue compte pendant leurs différentes aventures mais surtout pendant la guerre où il s'était révélé un parfait compagnon d'arme, courageux et combatif.

Drago vit du coin de l'oeil, Hermione qui observait le groupe de Neville et Goyle et comprit par son air qu'elle aurait voulu aller aider son ami, car lui aussi voyait bien que ces deux-là avaient vraiment du mal. Et il savait qu'Hermione était comme ça, toujours à vouloir aider les autres lorsqu'ils n'y arrivaient pas.

Elle observa la table de Ron et de Pansy. Elle vit que leur potion prenait assez bonne tournure et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de se sauter à la gorge, malgré cette tension palpable entre eux. Elle secoua la tête en voyant ça car c'était plus ou moins ce que toutes les équipes ressentaient envers leur partenaire. Elle approuvait l'idée de Rogue d'avoir séparer les gryffondors et les serpentards, même si elle se doutait bien que l'idée ne venait pas de lui au départ.

Secouant la tête elle reporta son regard sur la table de Harry et Blaise et elle vit avec ravissement que leur potion était bien avancée, mais surtout qu'ils avaient l'air de s'entendre plus ou moins bien, discutant un peu, et sans qu'il y ait de tension entre eux.

Ravie elle se retourna vers sa table et continua le travail que Drago et elle devait faire. Leur potion était quasiment finie. Ils travaillaient avec une synchronisation et une symbiose parfaite, sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler, l'un sachant ce que l'autre devait faire ou non.

Hermione appréciait beaucoup de travailler ainsi, chacun faisant ce qu'il avait à faire et sachant qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. C'était agréable pour elle de travailler avec quelqu'un du même niveau et de partager son savoir.

Drago partageait le même sentiment que la jeune fille. Pour la première fois il se sentait en total confiance de son savoir et de la maîtrise de ses connaissances. Travailler avec quelqu'un qui était du même niveau, voir un peu au dessus avait quelque chose de stimulant et d'enrichissant, car il devait se maintenir à son niveau et surtout il pouvait partager leurs compétences. Cette fille savait ce qu'elle faisait et quand il fallait le faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout lui dire et ça c'était appréciable. Ca le changeait agréablement de Pansy ou de Goyle ou Grabbe, avec qui il travaillait avant. La première était tellement éprise de lui que la moindre chose qu'il faisait, elle s'enthousiasmait même si elle travaillait assez bien. Quant aux deux autres, la plupart du temps, c'est lui qui faisait quasiment le travail car ils avaient beaucoup de mal avec cette matière.

C'est pour ça qu'il appréciait d'être en équipe avec elle, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle était intelligente et surtout à quel point il l'avait mal jugé. Son sang n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça, elle était brillante malgré ses origines et maîtrisait les sorts et potions mieux que la plupart des sorciers et surtout ceux de sang pur.

Rogue observait les différents groupes attentivement. Il nota la tension des élèves envers leur partenaire, à part le groupe Potter et Zabini. Mais lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur le groupe Malfoy et Granger, son regard s'agrandit. Il pouvait ressentir l'osmose qui ressortait de ces deux élèves et l'entente entre eux sans que rien ne soit dit. Ils travaillaient de concert sans aucune haine ou méchanceté. Au contraire, il pouvait ressentir l'admiration que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre, mais surtout l'échange de savoir et compétence entre eux. Il vit que leur potion était terminée et qu'ils se regardaient sans bouger, après avoir reposer les instruments et mis un peu de potion dans une fiole. Il s'approcha d'eux par devant, sans qu'ils le remarquent, ce qui les fit sursauter lorsque Rogue se mit à parler :

-Bon je vois qu'au moins deux personnes ont fini cette potion sans heurt et elle semble réussie. Je donne trente points pour Serpentard … et Gryffondor. Et puisque vous avez fini avant tout le monde, commencer à travailler sur la potion de la page 25. Dit Rogue en s'éloignant pour aller voir Neville et Goyle, dont la potion virait d'une drôle de couleur et était sur le point d'exploser, et leur cria dessus :

-Nom de Merlin, qui m'a foutu deux incapables pareils, ce n'est pas possible!!!!!!!

Hermione regarda leur professeur engueuler les deux pauvres élèves, qui effrayés rentraient leur coup dans leur tête. Elle se disait que le professeur Rogue avait eut une mauvaise idée de mettre ces deux-là ensemble. Elle secoua la tête, compatissant pour eux. Puis elle tourna la tête et vit que Drago la regardait.

Ils se regardèrent donc intensément un instant, complices, puis se plongèrent dans leur livre. Mais ce regard n'avait pas échappé à certains serpentards, qui grimacèrent de dégoût. Certes la guerre était finie et pour eux c'était tout aussi bien. Mais pour certains les vieilles traditions étaient encore présentes en eux et voir le rapprochement d'un sang pur avec une née moldue, c'était impensable. Seulement même s'ils ne leur voulaient pas de mal, le mélange n'était envisageable pour certains.

Blaise et Harry avaient vu cet échange aussi, mais aussi le regard échangé par certains serpentards. Ils comprirent tous les deux que la paix entre les deux maisons était loin d'être gagnée et surtout que leur ami risquait peut-être des ennuis.

Ron et Pansy aussi avait assisté à cet échange de regard et était dégoûté aussi, mais pas forcément pour des raisons de sang ou de maison, quoique, mais surtout pour des raisons sentimentales qu'ils avaient pour l'un des préfets.

Le cours se termina tranquillement sans trop d'accident, du moins pas trop grave, mais les élèves avaient hâtes de quitter le cours de potion avec les cris et hurlement de Rogue. Les élèves remirent tous leur fiole de leur potion à Rogue et quittèrent aussi vitre que possible le cours, du moins surtout les gryffondors.

Inconsciemment Hermione jeta un dernier regard vers son partenaire et homologue avant de quitter la salle et de rejoindre ses amis pour le prochain cours. Elle ne vit donc pas que Drago la regardait au moment où elle passait la porte.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème du côté des deux maisons «ennemis ». Les deux préfets en chef se retrouvèrent le soir pour faire leur ronde comme d'habitude. Aucun des deux ne parlaient au début, mais ce silence était loin d'être désagréable.

-Hum, Malfoy... c'était vraiment intéressant ce matin en potion. J'avoue que j'ai … apprécié de travailler avec... toi. Dit elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

Elle ne

savait pas si celui-ci allait lui répondre ou non, car même si les hostilités n'existaient plus et qu'ils se parlaient un peu, ils n'étaient pas forcément amis et elle ne savait pas si il voulait le devenir.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Drago se décida à répondre :

-Hum... Oui, c'est vrai j'avoue... que c'était.... Commença t'il un peu gêné.

-...Passionnant? Finit par dire Hermione en le regardant une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Hum... enrichissant aussi. Finit il par dire en souriant un peu.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux droit dans les yeux. Puis ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Drago se rende compte que son homologue s'était arrêtée dans son chemin.

-Granger? Demanda t'il curieux.

-Malfoy... Ecoute... Je sais que nous avons été très ennemis depuis 6 ans, à cause de Voldemort et tout ce qui s'en suivait... mais maintenant qu'il est mort... enfin je pensais que l'on pourrait peut-être... apprendre à se connaître en mettant le passé derrière nous et qui sait... devenir peut-être... ami. Dit elle un peu gênée mais le regardant quand même avec une grande lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et aussi un peu d'inquiétude.

Malfoy la regarda sans rien dire, dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir qu'elle attendait de lui une réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative.

Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois, il lui aurait rit au nez et méprisé pour avoir ne serait ce que suggérer l'idée. Mais là tout avait changé. Lui aussi voulait mettre de côté tout ce qui s'était passé avant la guerre et ne voulait plus vivre dans la haine. Mais voulait-il devenir son ami et apprendre à la connaître ? Il fut surpris de penser que oui, il voulait lui aussi la même chose et qui sait peut être que cette amitié serait le premier pas vers la rédemption et le pardon. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement jusqu'à arriver près d'elle. Il la regarda intensément sans rien dire.

Hermione le vit approcher avec un peu d'appréhension mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant, sa nature gryffondorienne prenant le dessus sur sa peur. Elle ne le craignait pas car elle savait qu'il ne voulait plus faire de mal, elle l'avait senti sans qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit. Mais même s'il ne lui ferait rien, il ne voulait peut-être pas devenir son ami. Elle le vit devant elle, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment sans que rien ne soit dit entre eux. Puis Hermione le vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Elle attendit avec impatience ce qu'il allait dire :

-Hum........ Pourquoi pas. Dit il d'une voix suave sans la quitter des yeux. Il vit la lueur de reconnaissance, de soulagement et de joie briller dans ses yeux, comme une enfant à qui on aurait offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Il se surprit à sourire, mais pas de son sourire malfoyen habituel, mais un vrai sourire, face à cette innocence et cette joie.

-C'est vrai? Demanda t'elle très heureuse et attendant confirmation de lui.

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour acquiescer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il la vit fermer les yeux tout en souriant et la sentit vraiment heureuse et soulagée. Il était surpris quand même, qu'elle soit si heureuse de devenir amie avec lui et apprendre à le connaître, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se rendit compte à quel point la belle gryffondor pouvait pardonner rapidement et donner une seconde chance aux gens avec sa générosité d'âme. Avec son sourire magnifique et sa nouvelle coiffure, ses cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant dégradé et raide, qui lui encadraient le visage, il la trouvait vraiment magnifique.

Puis il la vit ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et tendre la main vers lui.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Hermione Granger en septième année à Poudlard. Dit elle en souriant.

Il regarda sa main tendue et se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Puis il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle voulait tout simplement recommencer depuis le début comme si il venait de se rencontrer.

Il serra sa main et lui dit :

-Enchanté, je me nomme Drago Malfoy en septième année à Poudlard également.

Il se sourirent tous les deux, puis relâchèrent leur main. Ils décidèrent de reprendre leur ronde en commençant à discuter pour se connaître. En continuant leur chemin, ils ne virent pas que quelqu'un les avaient observés. Puis cette personne se dirigea vers un autre couloir. Après une marche d'une dizaine de minutes, il se retrouva devant une statue, dit le mot de passe et après que celle-ci se mette à bouger, lui dévoilant des marches, cette personne les monta pour se rendre dans la pièce qui se trouvait tout en haut.

La porte s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dedans. Une autre personne qui se tenait debout devant un perchoir où reposait un phoenix regarda cette personne entrer.

-Bonsoir Severus. Dit cette personne en se détournant du phoenix et s'installa dans son siège.

-Professeur Dumbledore. Dit il en saluant le directeur.

-Donc j'imagine que vous êtes venus me donner votre rapport sur ce que je vous ai demandé, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Dumbledore une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Tout à fait. Sachez que j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai effectivement fait des pairs composés d'un serpentard et d'un griffondor, en mettant bien ensemble Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger. Et ce que vous pensiez s'est confirmé. Ils ont l'air de s'entendre bien, très bien même, je viens d'être témoin d'une scène assez surprenante. Raconta Rogue en souriant.

-Oh, j'en suis heureux. Mais vous mettez ma curiosité en éveille. Dites moi ce que vous avez vu? Demanda t'il en prenant un bonbon, qu'il proposa à Rogue également, mais qu'il refusa.

-Eh bien sachez, que ce soir c'est au tour des deux préfets en chef de faire leur ronde et j'ai surpris une conversation entre eux, où Miss Granger proposait à Mr Malfoy de mettre le passé de côté, d'apprendre à se connaître et de devenir ami. Dit il en regardant le directeur pour voir sa réaction.

-Intéressant. Et qu'a répondu Mr Malfoy, Severus? Demanda t'il une lueur dans les yeux qui montrait qu'il savait ce que le jeune homme avait répondu.

-Et bien il a accepté, ce qui j'avoue m'a surpris. Agréablement surpris. Finit il par dire en souriant.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, car il savait que sous son air sévère et austère, Rogue adorait son neveu et lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Et même s'il le cachait, il savait que Miss Granger était la personne idéale pour son neveu, intellectuellement et humainement aussi. Car elle serait faire fondre ce coeur froid, lui apprendre à s'ouvrir aux autres et se découvrir réellement.

-C'est formidable, Severus j'en suis heureux pour Mr Malfoy, mais aussi pour Miss Granger. L'entente entre deux anciens ennemis ne pouvait que me combler de joie Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Seulement pour les autres ce n'est pas gagné, je dois vous le dire. Certes j'ai remarqué qu'entre Mr Potter et Mr Zabini, cela se passait bien, mais pour les autres la tension est encore immense. Dit Rogue qui fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, j'en ai conscience. Mais je sais aussi que cela ne pouvait pas se passer aussi bien aussi vite. Mais je garde espoir. Dit il en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Rogue l'observa pendant un moment et il remarqua qu'une lueur malicieuse et d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait encore une idée dans la tête. Il décida de laisser le directeur dans ses pensées et retourna dans ses appartements. Dans les couloirs, en marchant il pensa 'Et bien je sens que ces prochains mois vont être étranges et intenses'

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Reviewez s'il vous plait, vous avez juste à cliquer sur le petit bouton du milieu et me dire ce que vous en pensez, même deux mots ça suffit. Je voudrais vraiment savoir si mon histoire est bien et tiens la route, car c'est une première pour moi dans le domaine d' Harry potter

Je vous en remercie beaucoup, car vous me renderiez heureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 3

Une nouvelle journée se leva sur le château de Poudlard et sur ses occupants. Dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, la jeune fille de ces lieux occupait déjà l'un des deux canapés mis à disposition et semblait songeuse.

En effet Hermione repensait à la veille au soir et à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec son homologue, le beau et ténébreux Drago Malfoy. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'audace qu'elle avait eut de lui proposer de commencer une amitié avec lui. Oh elle n'était pas en train de changer d'avis ou autre chose, bien au contraire elle était ravie, car elle préssentait que cette nouvelle amitié serait tout aussi riche et passionnante mais aussi différente de celle qu'elle avait avec Harry et Ron. Elle adorait ces derniers et était prête à tout pour eux, elle l'avait prouvée à plusieurs occasions. Mais elle sentait qu'avec Drago cela serait autre chose, car le jeune homme était riche intellectuellement et un brin mystérieux. Elle sentait qu'avec lui elle devrait élever encore plus son niveau intellectuel et cela la réjouissait au plus haut point. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement, un sourire délicieux aux lèvres.

C'est avec un sourire magnifique et sincère que Drago la vit en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Il la regarda un petit moment et repensa aussi à la veille au soir. Il avait franchement été surpris par la proposition de la jeune fille et ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était vraiment son contraire en tout point, ou du moins de l'ancien Drago Malfoy qu'il avait été, car lui dans la même situation, il n'aurait probablement pas fait la même chose. Le respect qu'il éprouvait pour elle s'agrandit encore plus devant son courage et une telle bonté d'âme.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans bruit pour ne pas la troubler et s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle, la regardant. A peine installé, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Drago était éblouie devant ce spectacle et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Mais un vrai sourire, pas un de ses sourires en coin ou de dédain comme il en avait l'habitude.

Hermione attendrie devant ce spectacle lui renvoya un sourire désarmant de tendresse en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour l'encourager.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment sans parler ni bouger, comme si les paroles étaient inutiles et qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ce qu'ils avaient déjà ressenti lors du cours de potion et, loin de les gêner, ils en éprouvèrent un profond bien être.

Puis Hermione bougea un peu en croisant une de ses jambes sur le genou et posant ses mains dessus.

-Bonjour... mon ami.... Bien dormi? Es tu prêt pour cette oh combien « nouvelle » et enrichissante journée qui nous attend? Demanda t'elle en souriant malicieusement en insistant sur les mots nouvelle.

Drago répondit à son sourire en comprenant l'allusion.

-Hum...Oui très chère, je suis prêt pour cette toute « nouvelle » journée auprès de mes....amis. Lui répondit il en la regardant avec insistance.

Celle ci lui sourit car elle avait compris ce qu'il signifiait par « amis ». En effet, il avait vraiment accepté son amitié et était prêt à l'assumer. Elle savait aussi que depuis la rentrée, Drago s'était rapproché de Blaise Zabini avec qui elle n'avait aucun problème, car tout au long des années, il avait été l'un des rares serpentards à ne pas avoir montré de mépris envers elle et les non sang purs. Drago était toujours avec l'un de ses anciens acolytes, Goyle et elle avait noté que Drago était moins méchant et autoritaire avec ce dernier, ce qu'elle appréciait. Chaque jour elle découvrait un nouveau Drago, un peu plus humain, même s'il gardait quelques côtés Serpentards. Mais ce n'était pas les aspects négatifs des Serpentards, comme la traîtrise et la lâcheté. Non ce qu'il avait gardé de Serpentard était l'ambition et la réussite, ce qu'elle ne désapprouvait pas.

Ils discutèrent des cours qu'ils auraient dans la journée, s'échangeant leurs impressions et conseils sur les devoirs à rendre, comme deux amis de longue date. Cela leur semblait facile, depuis que les barrières de la haine et du mépris avaient été détruites.

Tout à coup un grand hibou beige frappa à la baie vitrée, interrompant la conversation des deux jeunes gens. Hermione fut la première à se lever. Elle se dirigea vers celle ci et l'ouvrit. L'oiseau entra et vint se nicher sur son bras qu'elle avait gracieusement tendu.

Drago observa la scène, la grâce et la force tranquille qu'elle dégageait, mais aussi la douceur et la gentillesse qu'elle manifestait pour un simple oiseau. C'est là qu'il eut vraiment la confirmation de la compassion qu'elle manifestait pour toute créature et être vivant. Et cela lui coupa le souffle, car il sut véritablement qu'elle était une personne qui ne ferait jamais de mal, ou du moins pas volontairement. Certes lorsqu'on l'attaquait ou attaquait les gens qu'elle aimait, elle se défendait, sans concession, avec une ardeur étonnante, mais jamais pour le pouvoir ou pour le plaisir de faire du mal. Et c'était une qualité que découvrait et appréciait le nouveau Drago, mais en réfléchissant bien l'ancien Drago aussi.

Mais voilà avec tout ce que son père lui avait appris et bourré dans la tête, il avait enfoui en lui toute compassion envers les autres et c'était une des raisons, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, pour laquelle il avait été aussi désagréable avec elle. Car il voulait à tout pris qu'elle craque et qu'elle lui montre qu'elle n'était pas si formidable, et ainsi ne plus voir cette compassion envers tout être vivant.

Mais jamais en 7 ans, elle n'avait craqué. Elle avait grandi, devenant plus forte et plus intelligente que jamais et combattant avec acharnement pour un monde meilleur, et elle avait toujours eu cette part d'humanité en elle, même durant la guerre. Elle se battait pour elle mais surtout pour le bonheur des autres. Et il comprit que rien ne pourrait altérer cette détermination. Détermination qu'il respectait maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux face à cette réalité et sourit un peu. Puis il les rouvrit et reporta son regard sur elle. Il la vit flatter l'encolure de l'animal de ses doigts et celui ci, par gratitude, donna des petits coups sans heurt avec son bec sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il la vit retirer le parchemin sans brusquerie et lui donner une friandise, que l'oiseau accepta, conquis. Puis ce dernier s'envola à travers la baie, laissant Hermione seule.

Elle referma la femêtre et revint vers le canapé et s'y installa. Elle ouvrit le parchemin sous l'oeil attentif de Drago. Après l'avoir parcouru des yeux, Hermione le tendit à Drago. Celui ci le prit et le lut attentivement sous le regard d'Hermione.

-Apparemment, Dumbledore nous convoque dans son bureau ce soir à 20 heures. Dit Hermione en observant Drago qui avait fini de lire le parchemin.

-Hum, oui apparemment. Répondit ce dernier en posant le parchemin sur la table basse.

-A ton avis, que nous veut-il? Demanda t'elle intriguée.

Drago la regarda avant de répondre. Puis il se repositionna dans le fauteuil un peu plus profondément et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous verrons bien ce soir. Commença t'il par dire. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire moqueur, sans méchanceté.

-Mais bien sûr j'imagine que cela va être dur pour toi d'attendre à ce soir, étant donné ta curiosité légendaire et cette soif de connaissances.

Hermione poussa un petit « humpf » et croisa les bras en boudant et tourna la tête sur le côté, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était fâchée. Puis il l'a vit décroiser les bras et elle le regarda de nouveau.

-Bon c'est vrai je l'avoue! Mais que veux-tu, je suis celle qui est si gentiment nommé la miss je sais tout alors.... Dit elle en tirant la langue.

Drago la regarda, puis il pencha la tête pour se cacher. Hermione le vit trembler un peu et se demanda ce qu'il avait. Puis il releva brusquement la tête et se mit à rire. Un rire franc, chaud et grave qui remplissait la pièce et qui donna un frisson à Hermione. Elle l'observa attentivement et son coeur se mit à fondre devant ce spectacle. Elle se mit à sourire, puis n'y tenant plus elle joigna son rire au sien, un rire cristallin et pure.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour qu'ils se calment tous les deux. Après avoir récupéré leur souffle, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent comme des gamins heureux. Puis Drago se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione comme pour l'aider à se lever.

-Et bien miss je sais tout, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller explorer le vaste monde de la magie et de déchiffrer ses innombrables secrets, en attendant ce soir. Qu'en dit tu? Proposa Drago en faisant son sourire Malfoyen, mais sans remplie de hargne et de froideur, juste de malice.

-Hum, un programme qui m'enchante plus que tout au monde. Tu sais comment parler aux femmes dit moi. Lui répondit-elle en acceptant gracieusement sa main et se levant.

-Evidemment voyons, je ne suis pas le plus sexy et le plus beau des hommes de Poudlard pour rien, très chère! Dit il fièrement en haussant la tête aristocratiquement, qui pouvait rappeler l'ancien Mafloy, s'il n'y avait pas sur son visage la présence d'un sourire joyeux et une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Hermione se mit à rire joyeusement, joint par Drago, car ils s'amusaient à se moquer de leur « ancienne vie » sans gêne ni honte. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau pour sortir déjeuner, Drago la laissant passer en se courbant légèrement comme tout bon gentleman.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien sortir. Dit il en souriant.

-Mais très certainement, jeune homme! Répondit elle en faisant une révérence gracieuse et passant devant lui en souriant. Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout le long des couloirs et arrivèrent dans la grande salle, toujours en grande conversation, sans se rendre compte que tout le monde les regardait, même les professeurs, pendant quelques minutes, estomaqués pour la plupart. 'Malfoy et Granger discutant et souriant comme des amis de longues dates?' pensèrent la plupart. Ils étaient tous choqués, à première vue, puis un mélange d'émotions naquit sur le visage des gens. Certains étaient ravis de cette entente, la moitié de la population en fait. L'autre quart était après coup indifférent à cela. Mais le dernier quart était outré. Mais le plus ravi de tous fut Dumbledore, car il avait la confirmation de ce que Rogue lui avait rapporté et il pouvait voir le premier pas du rapprochement des maisons, par l'entente de ces deux là. Le bruit dans la salle revint petit à petit sans qu'Hermione et Drago sans rendent compte. Ils se dirigèrent donc à leur table en se souriant.

En s'installant à côté de Giny, Hermione se rendit compte enfin du silence de ses amis. Elle les regarda surprise par leur silence. Elle vit Neville, qui était à côté de Ron, la regarder avec surprise mais sans méchanceté. Puis elle vit au loin Dean et Seamus qui eux la regardait, perplexes, mais avec un peu de colère en eux. Harry et Giny la regardaient, neutres. Mais ce qui lui fit un peu peur, fut le regard de Ron. Celui ci la regardait outré et en colère, bien plus que Dean et Seamus.

-Quoi? Demanda t'elle en soulevant les sourcils.

Ron reposa ses couverts un peu brusquement et lui répondit.

-A ce que je vois tu as fraternisé avec l'ennemi! Je comprends mieux maintenant ton petit discours de l'autre jour en fait! C'était pour mieux te rapprocher de lui, hein? Dit-il hargneux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche outrée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis se reprenant elle lui dit d'une voix sec :

-Fraterniser avec l'ennemi? Non mais Ron tu t'entends? Il me semble que la guerre est finie, non? Alors excuse moi de vouloir pactiser avec l'ennemi comme tu dis, mais sache que je ne regrette pas cette entente et de m'en être fait un ami!!

-QUOI??? Tu plaisantes!!!!! Mais c'est Malfoy, enfin. C'est un mangemort, et toi tu oses fraterniser avec ça????? Répliqua Ron plus que rouge.

-Ancien mangemort et je te rappelles que s'il l'est devenu c'est à cause de son père qui de mémoire, il me semble, était sous l'influence de l'impérium et autre sort d'emprisonnement de l'esprit. De plus, tu ne connais pas le mot pardonner et l'expression « accorder une deuxième chance »? Dit elle toujours aussi sec mais sans trembler.

-Accorder une deuxième chance à ce genre de racaille, jamais de la vie! Il nous a trop pourri la vie et la tienne plus que tout au monde! Une ordure comme lui ne devrait même pas avoir la chance de vivre, surtout sans être puni!!!! Dit il méchamment.

Hermione plus qu'outrée, dit d'une voix plus que calme mais menaçante :

-Tu n'as pas honte de dire une chose pareille? Tu es en train de dire qu'il n'a pas le droit de vivre? Tu te comportes exactement comme ce monstre que l'on a combattu, et qui voulait que tout être « inférieur » à ses idéaux disparaisse! Alors on a combattu pour rien, si des gens comme toi penses ça, si je comprends bien? Personne ne devrait souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un! Et sache que je suis contente d'être ami avec lui et de tout faire pour que la paix entre nos deux maisons se fasse, car il n'y a que comme ça que la paix perdurera!

Un silence près d'eux se fit entendre.

-Harry...Giny c'est ce que vous pensez vous aussi? Demanda t'elle en se tournant vers Giny et Harry.

Giny la regarda puis esquissa un sourire.

-Bien sûr que non voyons. Certes je suis surprise que toi et Malfoy vous vous entendiez et c'est vrai que ça pourrait être malvenu surtout avec lui... mais en même temps je comprends ce que tu ressens et fait! Sans compter qu'il est à croquer, mais bon passons. Dit elle quand elle vit le regard d'Hermione. Alors si tu es sûr qu'il ne te fera aucun mal, alors je suis avec toi! Dit-elle en levant son pouce et en lui souriant.

-Giny tu es folle? Dit Ron en s'exclamant.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et toi Harry? Demanda t'elle sérieusement et un peu angoissé, car elle avait une grande estime et un lien fraternel avec Harry et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

-Et bien... Je dois t'avouer que d'un côté je comprends Ron! Dit il.

-Ah! Enfin quelqu'un de sensé! Dit Ron en souriant.

Hermione, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux par ce qu'il venait de dire et aussi devant le comportement de Ron.

-Harry, je suis content que tu sois avec moi. Commença à dire Ron, ravi.

-Ron, s'il te plait.... je n'ai pas fini.... Commença à dire Harry.

Ron se tut tout d'un coup, en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione, elle, regarda Harry un peu perplexe.

-Je reprends. Comme j'ai dit je comprends ce que pense Ron et j'avoue que ma première réaction aurait été celle ci... Mais... en même temps, en pensant à cette guerre et à tout ceux qui ont perdu la vie... A tout ce sang et les vies brisées par toute cette haine, franchement... je pense que je comprends aussi ce que tu ressens Hermione... et je crois que j'approuve... Oui, je sais Ron ce que tu vas dire, mais elle a raison. Il est temps que tout cela cesse, et que l'on apprenne à se connaître et à vivre ensemble, si on veut éviter cela. Dit il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux et esquissant un sourire.

-Mais...... Harry... Ce n'est pas possible? Dit Ron en ouvrant la bouche en grand.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer que oui. Hermione, elle, lui sourit et le remercia de son soutien.

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Hermione et Harry. Si... Malfoy a vraiment changé alors je veux bien faire un effort. Dit Neville en souriant à Hermione, que celle ci rendit pour le remercier également.

Dean et Seamus se regardèrent tous deux avant d'acquiescer, un peu avec contrainte mais acceptant quand même.

Seul Ron n'avait rien dit. Il resta là sans rien dire. Puis haussant la tête, il regarda Hermione et Harry, puis revenant sur Hermione, il lui dit :

-Ecoute, je suis désolé... mais même si tu as raison en disant que je ne devrais pas souhaiter qu'il soit mort... je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est comme ça!!! » Dit il en reprenant ses couverts.

Hermione, perdit son sourire et en se levant, elle dit d'une voix glaciale :

-Alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux que nous avons combattu! Puis elle partit de la table et sortit de la grande salle.

-Hermione... Dit Ginny en se levant pour essayer de la rattraper. Mais Harry hocha la tête en lui signifiant de la laisser seule. Elle le regarda et vit par dessus sa tête, Malfoy qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle se mit à sourire un peu. Harry suivit son regard et vit ce qu'elle avait vu. Il sourit un peu également, puis continua de déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny qui souriait et d'un Ron l'air grave.

En effet Drago s'était levé en voyant l'air bouleversé d'Hermione. Il avait compris que quelque chose s'était produite lors du petit déjeuner, car il avait vu l'air apparemment calme d'Hermione, mais aussi le tumulte qui se livrait dans l'esprit et le coeur d'Hermione. Il se doutait même de ce qui s'était produit entre elle et Weasley, car lui aussi à sa table il avait vu les regards désapprobateurs de quelques serpentards sur sa relation amicale avec Hermione. A la différence près, que personne n'avait osé lui dire quoi que se soit, du fait du pouvoir qu'il conservait toujours sur eux, même si sa famille avait perdu un peu de pouvoir.

Donc c'est pour cela qu'il s'était levé, pour aller la rejoindre. Il la trouva dans une alcôve, la tête penchée vers le bas et le corps qui tremblait. Il se doutait bien qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha donc d'elle sans bruit et avec ses deux mains, il la retourna sans brusquerie pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il vit les traces de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et les essuya.

Hermione le vit là près d'elle et qui tentait de la réconforter. Alors s'en réfléchir elle vint se coller à lui en mettant ses deux mains sur son torse. Elle le sentit se tendre un peu, surpris, puis elle sentit ses deux bras puissants se refermer autour d'elle et la serrer contre lui. Hermione ne pleurait plus vraiment et apprécia le réconfort qu'il lui donna. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver là avec son ancien pire ennemi qui essayait de la réconforter. Comme quoi tout pouvait changer. Avant c'était soit Harry ou Ron qui la réconfortait ainsi, et aujourd'hui c'était lui, Drago Malfoy.

Drago lui aussi pensait la même chose. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire une chose pareille, et pourtant il était bien en train de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Et loin de ressentir du dégout ou autre sentiment négatif, il ressentait un bien être et une paix intérieur comme jamais avant. Au plus profond de lui il sentait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire et il se sentait heureux d'être capable pour la première fois de sa vie, de pouvoir aider quelqu'un, de soulager une âme en peine, ou plutôt une personne précieuse à ses yeux et qu'il avait plus que besoin. Un besoin de la réconforter et de la protéger. En d'autre mot une amie sur qui il pouvait compter et qu'il voulait auprès de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans bouger. Puis Hermione se détacha de lui et levant le visage elle lui sourit.

-Merci, Drago. Dit elle en essuyant le reste de larmes qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Drago secoua la tête et lui dit :

-Pas de quoi, Hermione... J'imagine que cette tristesse est due à Weasley? Demanda t'il.

Hermione hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Tu sais je me doutais bien que les choses ne serait pas facile et que beaucoup de rancoeur serait encore présent dans le coeur des gens... Même dans celui de Ron... mais je pensais qu'il pourrait comprendre et essayer d'accepter que les gens changent et d'accorder une deuxième chance à toutes ces personnes. Dit elle en ayant d'autres larmes aux yeux.

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Hermione... C'est normal que certaines personnes réagissent comme ça… Je comprends tu sais. Tout ne peux pas s'oublier comme ça, et le pardon est dur à accorder, surtout à des gens comme moi... Et puis pour Weasley, laisse lui du temps... je suis sûr qu'il s'en rendra compte par lui même! Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux et la regardant.

Hermione le regarda surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en souriant.

-Merci Drago... Tu sais tu as vraiment changé et je suis si fière d'être ton amie maintenant. Et tu te trompes, tu mérites cette deuxième chance, plus que n'importe qui d'autres, crois moi! Dit elle en posant sa main sur son bras gauche là où résidait sa marque.

Drago la regarda les yeux brillants de reconnaissance et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Merci, Hermione!

Ils se sourirent reconnaissant l'un envers l'autre, d'être amis et de se soutenir.

-Bon... je pense qu'il est temps d'aller en cours, Non? La miss je sais tout ne voudrait pas rater une occasion d'apprendre, sinon je serais choqué! Dit Drago sous une once d'humour.

Hermione sourit de son sourire le plus lumineux et répliqua :

-Oh non quelle horreur, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça voyons! Et je ne voudrais pas que le grand et illustre Drago Malfoy soit choqué à cause de moi... Alors allons-y. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et entraînant un Drago hilare dans les couloirs.

Après s'être séparés à la sortie du château, Hermione et Drago se rendirent chacun à leur cours, botanique pour Hermione et soins aux créatures magiques pour Drago. Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron. L'ambiance entre eux deux était un peu tendue, mais ils se parlaient plus ou moins, car Ron lui avait dit en se rendant dans la serre, qu'il pouvait faire l'effort d'accepter la soi disant amitié qu'elle avait avec Malfoy. Mais qu'elle ne lui demandait pas d'être ami avec lui, de lui parler et par conséquent de l'accepter. Elle avait acquiescé, car même si elle aurait souhaité qu'il accepte Drago, au moins il ne la rejetait pas et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour il finirait par changer d'avis.

Drago avait rejoint les serpentards et plus particulièrement ses amis, qui l'attendaient dehors pas très loin de la maison d'Hagrid pour suivre leur cours. Blaise le regarda arrivé d'un air amusé.

-Alors, tu es vraiment devenu ami avec Granger? Lui demanda t'il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hum... Ca pose un problème? Répliqua t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moi?... Non, au contraire. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre elle, tu sais. An contraire je l'apprécie beaucoup et je la respecte pour tout ce qu'elle a subit et pourtant elle a su tenir tête à toutes ces pressions et agressions. Donc de te voir la respecter aussi et devenir ami avec elle, je trouve cela formidable. Et toi Goyle t'en pense quoi?

-Hum... J'ai rien contre aussi. Répondit il simplement.

En effet, depuis que la guerre était finie, mais surtout avec la perte de son ami Grabbe, il avait revu son jugement. En fait il ne les avaient pas vraiment haïs, mais disons que comme Drago, il avait été conditionné à haïr et avait donc fait ce qu'on lui disait de faire sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et à force de persuasion, il avait vraiment cru qu'il les détestait. Mais les choses avaient changé et comme son ami, il se remettait en question sur ses choix d'existence.

Drago hocha la tête de reconnaissance et fit un sourire qui disparut dès qu'il vit Pansy et Nott approcher.

-Et bien moi, tu vois, ça me pose un problème. Comment peux tu être ami avec « ça »? Retorqua Pansy, plus par jalousie que par pure méchanceté.

Drago la toisa méchamment en l'entendant appeler Hermione « ça ». Avec toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle, il ne supportait plus qu'on la traite ainsi. Et pourtant il avait été l'un des premiers à le faire avant, et il avait même fait pire que ça. Mais maintenant cela le révulsait et il éprouvait de la honte pour ce qu'il avait fait et voulait à tout prix se racheter.

En même temps, il se doutait aussi que c'était plus par jalousie que Pansy avait dit ça. Après tout ils étaient plus ou moins censés être fiancés, et bien que son père, après avoir recouvert ses esprits, aie annulé ses fiançailles, Pansy se considérait toujours comme telle.

-Pansy... Dit il d'une voix menaçante pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire.

-Mais... Commença t'elle à dire mais dès qu'elle vit son regard glacial qu'il réservait aux gens qu'il détestait, elle se tut, de peur.

Par contre Nott, lui, décida de poursuivre malgré la menace sous jacente.

-Non, elle n'a pas à se taire. Comment peux tu déshonorer ton rang et ton sang en t'approchant de cette « chose ». Elle est si bonne que ça cette sang de bourde pour qu'elle te tournes la tête comme ça?

A l'entente de ces mots, Drago perdit le peu de calme qu'il avait et empoigna Nott par l'encolure de sa cape et le plaqua contre un arbre.

-Je t'entends encore une fois l'appeler ainsi et lui manquer de respect comme ça et tu regretteras d'être né!! Dit il d'une voix sourde.

-Humpf... C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Dois-je te rappeler que tu fut le premier à l'appeler comme ça, il y a encore pas si longtemps que ça? Retorqua Nott en souriant méchamment et fièrement, car il savait qu'il avait raison.

A ces mots, Drago le relâcha lentement, une lueur de remord et de honte dans les yeux, car il savait que Nott avait raison sur ce coup là. Il tourna le dos et avant de se diriger vers ses amis il dit :

-C'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier... et je le regrette... sincèrement... Mais tu vois... elle, elle m'a pardonné et m'a accordé une seconde chance en m'offrant son amitié sans concessions, et cela malgré l'être ignoble que j'ai été. Commença t'il par dire en se passant la main sur le visage.

Puis après quelques secondes de silence, il poursuivit :

-Alors tu vois c'est pour ça que j'ai du respect pour elle et sache que je vais tout faire pour devenir meilleur car pour la première fois dans ma vie, quelqu'un m'accorde sa confiance et m'apprécie pour ce que je suis. Et je suis fier de son amitié et c'est donc en tant qu'ami que je ferais tout pour la soutenir et la protéger, et c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Et je ferais également tout pour honorer la confiance et l'amitié qu'elle me porte!! Dit il en s'éloignant encore un peu plus.

Blaise le regarda fier de lui et du changement que son ami était en train de faire. Les autres le regardèrent sans rien dire, plus que surpris par ce revirement.

Après quelques pas, Drago s'arrêta une dernière fois et se retourna pour faire face à Nott mais aussi aux autres et finit par dire :

-Tu sais Nott et c'est valable pour vous tous, la guerre est finie et avec elle, commence une nouvelle ère de paix, de rédemption mais aussi d'acceptation des différences. Et je compte bien vivre et m'investir totalement dans cette nouvelle vie qui m'est offerte. Alors un conseil, vous feriez mieux d'oublier tout ce que l'on nous a inculqué et apprendre que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de notre rang et notre sang mais qu'il se compose de personnes différentes et intéressantes pour le peu qu'on tente de les connaître!

Puis il partit rejoindre Blaise et Goyle pour rejoindre Hagrid qui arrivait pour donner son cours.

Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux car elle voyait qu'elle perdait son Drago. Il était en train de devenir quelqu'un d'autre qui voulait s'affranchir de son passé et vivre une nouvelle vie, loin de tout leur précepte mais aussi d'elle.

Certains serpentards rejoignirent Drago, Blaise et Goyle en se disant qu'il avait peut être raison.

Nott, lui, trop fier, ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait raison.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autres incidents pour Hemione et Drago. Ils allèrent dîner dans la grande salle avec leurs amis, mais en se regardant et se souriant de temps en temps, surtout Drago car il savait qu'Hermione était impatiente d'être à 20 heures pour savoir ce que Dumbledore leur voulait.

A 7h30, Drago et Hermione sortirent de leur salle commune pour se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur.

Hermione était pressée de savoir ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui voulait. Elle marchait donc d'un pas rapide pour arriver plus vite, malgré sa petite taille.

Drago nota qu'elle avait l'air pressé et surtout curieuse de savoir, comme une enfant se rendant dans le salon pour déballer ses cadeaux. Il sourit, amusé par son attitude.

-Et bien... tu sembles bien pressée? Tu sais Dumbledore ne va pas s'envoler avec ce qu'il a nous dire. Et puis tu as réussi à attendre toute la journée, tu peux bien attendre une demi heure de plus, non? Dit il en la regardant.

-Oui, je sais... Mais je n'y peux rien... C'est plus fort que moi!Dit elle en le regardant et souriant.

-J'ai vu, oui! Mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut, chère Hermione!Dit il en souriant malicieusement attendant la réplique que son homologue et amie allait lui répondre à coup sûr.

-Humpf! Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est ce qui nous permet d'apprendre et de comprendre! Dit elle en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

Drago se mit à rire et avec sa main il ébouriffa les cheveux courts d'Hermione, retrouvant ainsi un peu de son ancienne mais néanmoins célèbre coiffure qui la caractérisait.

-Je sais Hermione! Je te taquinais c'est tout. Et puis sans cela tu ne serais pas la Hermione que tout le monde connait et tu perdrais ton fameux surnom de Miss je sais tout!!! Dit il en riant toujours.

Hermione pouffa un peu et frappa le bras de Drago, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Puis elle se mit à sourire et dit :

-Oui, ce n'est pas faux... Mr Malfoy alias le play boy de Poudlard!!!!

-Merci pour le compliment! Répliqua t'il en se courbant légèrement.

Ils se mirent à rire comme des gamins, puis continuèrent leur chemin. Arrivés devant la gargouille, Drago donna le mot de passe. Celle ci se mit à se mouvoir lentement et fit apparaître les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Drago et Hermione les montèrent silencieusement et arrivèrent devant la porte, qui s'ouvrit dès qu'ils atteignirent le haut des marches. Ils ne firent rien mais une lueur amusée et un sourire étaient présents sur le visage des deux préfets, ce que remarqua tout de suite Dumbledore.

Ravi celui ci leur désigna les deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Il vit Drago s'effacer galamment pour permettre à Hermione de passer et s'asseoir la première, et qui en passant devant lui se mit à sourire et baisser la tête pour le remercier de sa galanterie. Sourire que lui redonna Drago. Installés, ils attendirent que le directeur leur donne la raison de leur présence.

-Bien, jeunes gens! J'imagine que vous vous demandez pour quelle raison je vous ai convoqué? Dit il en souriant, puis il tendit sa main vers une coupelle remplie de bonbon.

-Un bonbon peut être? Je dois vous avouez que j'adore les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, même si parfois le goût peut surprendre! Dit il pendant qu'il en prenait un.

Hermione refusa poliment, pas très rassurée, mais Drago, lui, accepta de bon coeur. Il plongea la main dans la coupelle et en pris deux sous l'oeil attentif et rieur de Dumbledore, qui comprit ce que le jeune Malfoy voulait faire.

Hermione ne l'avait pas vu faire, elle fut donc surprise de voir la main tendue de Drago avec deux bonbons. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard prévenant de Drago et une petite lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Allons, où est passé le célèbre courage des gryffondors? Tu ne reculerais pas devant un si petit bonbon quand même Hermione, comme tout gryffondor que tu es? Dit il en souriant.

Hermione leva son regard sur Drago et vit son sourire moqueur, qui rappelait un peu l'ancien Drago Malfoy, mais en regardant ses yeux elle y vit une lueur douce et taquine. Elle décida donc de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Hum, comme si j'avais peur d'un simple bonbon... De plus je ne me rendrais jamais face à un serpentard. Dit elle en souriant fièrement et la voix sèche.

Mais Drago voyait dans ses yeux la même lueur que lui. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui retendit les bonbons sous l'oeil amusé de Dumbledore. Les tableaux accrochés qui s'étaient réveillés, avaient été surpris par cet échange bonne enfant entre les deux « ennemis ». Ils décidèrent donc d'observer la suite de la scène attentivement.

Hermione s'en saisit d'un et Drago pris l'autre. Dumbledore avait attendu avant de manger le sien.

-Je me demande quel goût nos bonbons vont avoir. Enfin nous verrons bien, mes enfants car c'est là que réside tout le plaisir! Dit il malicieusement. Puis il enfourna son bonbon dans la bouche et mâcha.

Drago fit la même chose et attendit les effets qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de faire la même chose.

Ils mangèrent leur bonbon en silence avant de savoir quel goût leur bonbon aurait. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Hum... Goût morve... C'est assez... comment dire... spécial, mais bon ça aurait pu être pire. Dit Dumbledore une lueur enfantine dans les yeux. Et vous Mr Malfoy?

-Citron vert... J'ai eu de la chance. Dit il tout sourire.

-En effet, vous avez eu de la chance! Et vous Mlle Granger? Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Hermione.

Drago se tourna lui aussi pour voir la réaction d'Hermione. Il vit qu'elle continuait de mâcher. Il la vit enfin avaler et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine et porta sa main à la gorge. Elle commença à tousser un peu puis de plus en plus fort, en se penchant en avant.

Drago, inquiet, se précipita vers Hermione et tapota son dos pour l'aider.

-Hermione?... Hermione est ce que ça va?

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et avait un peu de mal à respirer entre deux toux. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago, qui était sur le bras de la chaise d'Hermione et celui ci la pressa pour lui montrer qu'il était là auprès d'elle.

Plus qu'inquiet, Drago se retourna vers Dumbledore et vit celui ci qui souriait avec une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux. Car voir un Malfoy s'inquiéter pour son ancienne ennemie et qu'ils se témoignaient leur affection l'un pour l'autre, le rendait plus qu'heureux et son rêve prenait enfin la forme qu'il souhaitait : la réconciliation des maisons, mais surtout entre les serpentards et les gryffondors.

Les habitants des tableaux paraissaient encore plus surpris par le geste d'inquiétude que manifestait le jeune homme envers la jeune fille. Après le moment de surprise passé, ils trouvèrent cela plus qu'attendrissant, et même les plus réfractaires étaient émus, même s'ils ne le montraient pas.

Dumbledore vit d'ailleurs qu'Hermione se sentait un peu mieux et qu'elle reprenait une respiration normale.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malfoy. J'imagine que Mlle Granger a dû avoir piment rouge ou quelque chose de très fort. Dit Dumbledore toujours amusé.

Drago le regarda puis reporta son regard sur Hermione. Celle ci, moins secouée, hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Drago la regarda et lui murmura :

-Pardon... Je n'aurais pas dû te défier à faire ça!

Hermione resserra sa main affectueusement et lui sourit avant de répondre :

-Hey! Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Certes ça ma surprise et j'ai très chaud... mais ça va maintenant. Bon c'est sûr que si je voulais embrasser quelqu'un ou parler à une personne de très près, je ne pourrais pas, mais sinon ça va, je t'assures! Finit elle par dire en riant et s'éventant pour avoir moins chaud.

Drago la joignit dans son rire.

Dumbledore les regarda si complice en acquiesçant de la tête à ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis il reprit :

-Bien, après cet intermède pour le peu amusant, que diriez vous de revenir au sujet principal de cette réunion?

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent une dernière fois en souriant, avant de redevenir sérieux et reporter leur regard sur leur directeur.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, d'ici 3 semaines ce sera Halloween. Vous avez été mis au courant qu'un bal y serait organisé. Mais voilà... j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau. Commença t'il.

Voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention des deux préfets en chef, il poursuivit.

-Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, la paix se met petit à petit en place. Cependant, des dissensions existent toujours entre certains, comme vous l'avez noté, il me semble.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête pour approuver.

-C'est pour cela que j'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose pendant ce jour : j'ai pensé que pendant cette journée, bon nombres d'activités spéciales et inédites pour la plupart pourraient être proposées pour tenter d'y remédier. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Dit il en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Hermione comprit tout à coup, ce qu'il avait en tête, alors que Drago restait là sans comprendre.

-Vous...vous voulez dire... des activités moldues? Demanda t'elle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Hermione, qui le regarda bouche bée.

Un silence planait dans le bureau, même le phoenix de Dumbledore et les tableaux ne réagirent pas. Cela dura quelques minutes quand soudain, quelqu'un prit la parole :

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée!

Hermione et Dumbledore regardèrent Drago qui était bien celui qui avait parlé.

-Drago? Dit Hermione.

-Vous êtes d'accord, vraiment? Demanda Dumbledore.

Drago hocha la tête et poursuivit :

-Je sais que c'est surprenant venant de quelqu'un comme... « Moi » Commença t'il à dire gravement.

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras pour le soutenir.

-Mais voyez vous depuis la fin de la guerre, mon univers s'est écroulé complètement avec la fin du mage noir, la découverte que mon père avait été ensorcelé... le procès... tout cela m'a sacrément perturbé. Le doute s'est installé en moi. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni ce que je devais faire finalement. Commença t'il par dire.

Dumbledore le regarda une lueur compréhensive dans les yeux. Les tableaux émirent des chuchotements d'acquiescement devant le discours du jeune homme repenti.

Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main du bras du jeune homme et elle imprima une légère pression pour lui signifier qu'elle était là pour lui.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Drago pousuivit :

-Pendant plus de deux mois j'ai remis en question tout ce que j'avais appris et j'ai réfléchi sur ce que j'étais : un sale petit prétentieux égoïste et qui se trompait du tout au tout. Et cela n'a pas été facile de revenir sur 17 ans de vie. D'ailleurs je suis toujours en train de me remettre en question mais grâce au soutien d'une personne avec qui j'ai été odieux pendant de nombreuses années, avec la confiance qu'elle m'a accordé et la bonté qu'elle a montré à ma famille, et bien je ne serais pas celui que je suis en train de devenir! Dit il en resserrant ses mains sur le fauteuil.

-Grâce à elle, j'ai pris conscience que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas à une histoire de sang. Non il va bien au delà … C'est pourquoi... J'adhère à cette idée, car je pense que cela pourrait aider d'autres personnes, qui pensaient comme moi. Finit il par dire.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et sourit affectueusement devant autant de sincérité et la maturité que le jeune Malfoy faisait preuve, approuvé par les anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

Hermione, elle, voyait vraiment que le jeune homme se repentait. Les larmes aux yeux elle décida d'agréer elle aussi au projet du directeur. De plus, aussi imprévisible que cela puisse paraître, peut-être que cela pourrait réellement aider à désamorcer les tensions.

-Professeur, je suis d'accord avec Drago. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour aider moi aussi. Dit-elle en souriant.

Drago se tourna vers elle et lui sourit devant le soutien de la jeune fille. Geste que fit également Hermione en même temps. Ils se sourirent tous les deux, sous l'oeil bienveillant et appréciateur de Dumbledore.

-Bien, puisque vous semblez d'accord tous les deux, je compte sur vous et les préfets pour me proposez d'ici une semaine une liste d'activités, quelles qu'elles soient, sportives, divertissantes... pour que nous puissions les organiser. Dit il après quelques secondes de silence.

Les deux préfets en chef reportèrent leurs regards sur le directeur et approuvèrent. Ils continuèrent de discuter des modalités du projet pendant quelques minutes.

Après avoir saluer le directeur, Drago et Hermione quittèrent le bureau en refermant la porte et laissant Dumbledore seul.

Celui ci se leva et alla caresser son phoenix.

-Tu vois Plumsek, je ne pensais pas que l'entente entre ses deux-là serait aussi forte... Non vraiment. Et j'en suis plus qu'heureux. Il n'y a plus qu'à souhaiter que cela en soit de même pour les autres. Et je t'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Dit il en souriant. Le phoenix hocha de la tête et poussa un petit cri, comme pour confirmer les dires de Dumbledore.

Dans le couloir, les deux jeunes gens marchaient tranquillement vers leur salle commune, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione le rompit en s'arrêtant dans le couloir. Drago s'arrêta également lui aussi et la regarda perplexe.

-Drago... Je suis vraiment fière de toi tu sais et de celui que tu essaie de devenir. Sache que je suis là et que je te soutiens car tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Peu de gens ont le courage de changer après une épreuve pareille et malgré ce que tu penses, tu as du coeur. C'est vrai, car même pendant la guerre tu n'as pu te résoudre à tuer malgré le fait que tu étais un mangemort. Dit elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Drago la regarda intensément, touché par autant de franchise et de bonté.

-Tu sais, sans ton pardon, je ne serais pas ce que je suis maintenant. Et je peux te l'avouer je suis heureux et soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à tuer! Et même si avoir la marque me donne envie de vomir aujourd'hui, elle me permet de me rappeler celui que j'ai faillit être et me permettre de ne pas oublier mais surtout changer..... Alors merci... Hermione. Dit il en prenant la main de la jeune fille et y déposant un baiser doux tout en la regardant.

-Drago, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'affreux et même si tu as la marque, dit elle en posant sa main dessus, sache que je te respecte et que tu es quelqu'un de précieux à mes yeux.

-Non c'est toi qui m'est précieuse Hermione, alors... pardonne moi pour le vrai tyran que j'ai pu être envers toi. Répondit il le plus sérieusement possible.

Hermione secoua la tête et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était pardonné.

-Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, Drago.

-Merci... Hermione. Finit il par dire.

Ils s'observèrent intensément pendant quelques minutes, touchés, puis ils se sourirent plus complices que jamais et Drago lâcha gentiment la main d'Hermione.

Ils reprirent leur chemin tout aussi silencieusement mais se sentant en harmonie avec l'autre et apaisé.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre après un dernier regard et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà un chapitre de fait! J'espère que vous avez aimé,moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire!!!

Le prochain chapitre sera justement la fameuse journée découverte au jour d'Halloween!!! Y aura des surprises du moins normalement!

Alors s'il vous plait laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez,meme les anonymes sont les bienvenue ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour le château de Poudlard et ses environs. Bien que l'automne était présent avec ses multiples couleurs chatoyantes que recelait la nature, le soleil se faisait sentir et avec elle une douce chaleur exquise qui réchauffait la terre.

Les deux préfets s'étaient levés de bonne heure et commençaient à discuter des préparatifs pour cette fameuse journée.

-Bon je pense que nous devrions réunir les préfets ce soir et commencer un tour de table pour les idées de l'organisation. Proposa Hermione.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Mais comment ça va se passer? Je veux dire... nous sommes des sorciers et nous ne connaissons pas ce que les moldues ont comme activités et autres formes d'amusements? Demanda Drago en la regardant.

-Hum je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas! Tu sais parmi les préfets il y en a qui sont de descendance moldue comme moi et qui donc connaissent certaines choses. Par conséquent, je pense que nous allons travailler en deux temps. Ce soir nous exposeront l'idée de Dumbledore et je proposerai au sorciers moldues de lister sur une feuille différentes idées d'activités. Puis nous vous expliquerons en quoi elles consistent et vous pourrez nous aider à choisir lesquelles nous pourrons faire, qu'en dis tu? Demanda Hermione sérieusement.

Drago réfléchit à sa proposition. Elle était excellente, car il savait que même s'il avait adhéré à cette idée, il ne connaissait absolument rien à son monde. Il acquiesça en hochant la tête puis il vit Hermione lui sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

-Okai. Bien je pense que nous devrions prévenir tous les préfets dès le petit déjeuner ce matin et aussi accrocher une note sur le tableau de service pour ceux qui ne seraient pas présents au petit déjeuner. Dit Hermione.

-Oui je suis d'accord. Répondit Drago. Puis il leva sa baguette et d'un sort fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Il les posa sur la table basse et s'approchant d'elle, il se mit à écrire le message indiquant une réunion à partir de 20 heures. Puis après avoir fini, il le montra à Hermione qui ,après l'avoir lu, approuva d'un sourire.

-C'est parfait, Mr le préfet en chef. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Dit elle en souriant.

-Mais de rien Mlle la préfète en chef. Il est vrai que mon écriture est parfaite. Dit il d'un ton moqueur en haussant les épaules.

-Humpf,je vois que tu n'as perdu ton égo, très cher Malfoy. Dit elle en faisant semblant d'être énervé.

-Que veux tu! je suis parfait, non? Lui répondit il en souriant de son fameux sourire.

Hermione lui tira la langue pour seul réponse. Drago se mit alors à rire, rire que suivit Hermione. Ils rirent pendant quelques minutes. Puis après s'être calmés, ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la grande salle pour aller manger et annoncer la réunion avec tous les préfets.

Quand ils y parvinrent les discussions se répercutaient dans tout la salle, joyeuses et animées. Ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers la table des professeurs suivit par l'ensemble des élèves qui les regardaient avancer en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivés devant Dumbledore, ils demandèrent si ils pouvaient prendre la parole quelques instants. Celui-ci acquiesça de bonne grâce sachant pertinemment pourquoi.

Drago et Hermione le remercièrent et se retournèrent. Hermione prit sa baguette et lança un sonorus puissant pour que tout le monde se taise et les écoute.

-Bonjour... Désolé de vous interrompre, mais mon homologue et moi même avons quelque chose d'important à annoncer. Drago c'est à toi. Dit elle en se tournant vers lui.

celui-ci la regarda et vit son regard. Il comprit aussitôt sans qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait qu'il continue le discours pour qu'il montre à tout le monde qu'il était impliqué dans cette tâche.

Il prit donc sa baguette et lança le même sort. Puis il parla devant l'assemblée, médusée de le voir prendre la parole aussi sérieusement, mais ils furent tout de même attentifs.

-Comme vous la dit Hermione, nous avons une annonce de dernière minute à faire. Je m'adresse pour cela à tous les préfets pour leur dire qu'une réunion aura lieu ce soir à 20 heures. Je sais que c'est un peu court mais nous aimerions que tout le monde soit là ce soir. Nous vous donnons rendez vous à l'endroit habituel. Merci de votre attention. Dit il en regardant toute la salle.

Tout le monde les regarda très surpris par la dernière phrase prononcée par le préfet en chef. Il venait de dire merci? Ils n'en revenaient pas. Puis ils virent Hermione qui allait rajouter quelque chose :

-Une feuille sera accrochée sur le tableau des messages pour que tous les prefets soient au courant, au cas où toutes les personnes attendues ce soir ne seraient pas là. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit. Dit elle en souriant. Puis elle se retourna vers Dumbledore et hocha la tête pour le remercier de les avoir laisser prendre la parole. Hochement que lui rendit le directeur, ravi.

Puis ils se retournèrent et se regardèrent en se souriant avant de redescendre de l'estrade. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à quelques-uns, ainsi qu'à quelques professeurs. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers leur table respective.

Installée en face de Ron comme à l'accoutumée, Hermione salua ses amis. Après s'être réciproquement salués, Giny se retourna vers Hermione et lui demanda tout sourire :

-Alors Hermione, c'est quoi le but de cette réunion surprise? Demanda t'elle curieuse.

-Oui, c'est vrai Mione, que nous réserves tu? Demanda Harry en la regardant tout sourire.

Hermione but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille avant de répondre pour garder une part de mystère.

-Allez Hermione... Ne nous fait pas attendre. Dit Giny excitée.

Hermione reposa son verre et regarda ses amis en souriant, puis elle prit la parole :

-Oui Giny? Du calme voyons je vais vous le dire, d'accord? Donc ce soir nous convoquons les préfets pour une grande réunion.

-Hum Hermione, on le sait déjà voyons... Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI? Dit Giny impatiente. Allez avoue où je devrais avoir recours à des tortures inavouables pour te faire parler! Finit elle par dire en levant ses mains en mode chatouillement.

-Giny.... Laisse la parler. On ne le saura jamais si tu la coupe. Dit Ron qui avait pris la parole après avoir avalé une quantité de saucisse.

-Merci Ron. Dit Hermione qui avait redouté que Giny se mette à la chatouiller, car il faut bien l'avouer et ce malgré le fait qu'elle ait affronté des mangemorts et autres dangers la tête haute, les chatouillis étaient une de ses faiblesses. Et Giny le savait.

Elle souffla donc de soulagement. Puis elle reprit la parole.

-Donc comme je disais, une réunion est organisée avec tout les préfets sur ordre de Dumbledore en fait. Il a prévu quelque chose de spéciale pour la journée du 31 octobre, où il n'y aura pas de cours exceptionnellement. Dit elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-Pas... Pas cours? Balbutia Ron qui commençait à s'étrangler avec une saucisse.

Harry tapa dans le dos de son ami pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle, car il devenait bleu par le manque d'air évident. Après quelques minutes où il retrouva son souffle, Ron regarda Hermione les yeux brillants d'allégresse.

-C'est vrai alors? J'ai pas rêvé?

Hermione hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Mais Ron, modère toi tu veux, car ce n'est pas encore officiel, alors s'il te plait ne dis rien et surtout à personne. Finit elle par dire en voyant que celui-ci allait crier sa joie.

-Ok... Mais Hermione c'est géniale! Dit il en reprenant une saucisse.

Les trois autres le regardèrent en secouant la tête et soupirant devant son comportement.

-Et c'est quoi le but de cette réunion? Demanda Giny.

-Ah ça? Tu verras ce soir, car après tout tu es préfète, aussi. Dit Hermione en souriant malicieusement.

-Noon Hermione ne me laisse pas ainsi sans réponse? Commença t-elle par dire en boudant. Puis elles se remit à sourire et dit :

-Très bien, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ce soir. Mais j'imagine que si c'est secret c'est que ça va être quelque chose de grandiose non?

-Tout à fait Giny! Répondit Hermione en finissant son petit déjeuner.

-Alors vivement ce soir, j'ai hâte!! Dit Giny en souriant et retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Les trois autres la regardèrent en riant. Puis ils se levèrent tous pour se rendre en cours. Ron voulait prendre une dernière saucisse mais il dû se résoudre à arrêter de manger car les autres l'attendaient.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago, Blaise et Goyle se dirigeaient vers leur cours eux aussi, suivit au loin par Pansy et Nott.

-Hey Drago! Alors comme ça il y a une réunion ce soir? Demanda Blaise.

-Hum oui! D'ailleurs je compte sur toi car tu es préfet. Répondit Drago.

-Bien sûr..Mais quel est le but de celle-ci? Demanda son ami.

-Et bien c'est de préparer quelque chose de grandiose le 31 octobre et ce pour toute la journée. Idée de Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Dit Drago en souriant malicieusement.

-Toute la journée? Et bien c'est clair que ça va être grandiose! Dit Blaise en haussant les sourcils de ravissement.

-Alors il y aura pas cours si je comprend bien. Intervint Goyle qui avait suivi la conversation depuis le début.

-On va dire que oui... Mais ne le dite à personne car c'est pas encore officiel. Je compte sur vous. Dit Drago sérieusement, en regardant ses amis.

-Ok, tu peux compter sur moi. Dit Blaise en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, car il voyait bien que celui-ci prenait ce projet très à cœur.

-Oui, moi aussi Drago, t'inquiète pas! Répondit Goyle.

Drago hocha la tête de gratitude. En effet ce projet était important pour lui car c'était une étape essentielle pour son projet personnel et son chemin vers la rédemption. Il voulait que ce soit le plus réussit possible. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte de travailler sur ce projet, en particulier avec Hermione, et de découvrir une partie de son monde.

A cette pensée un sourire vint se loger sur son visage qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Blaise. Celui-ci se doutait plus ou moins de ce à quoi Drago devait penser car il avait déjà vu ce sourire et tout particulièrement quand le jeune homme était en présence d'une certaine Gryffondor. C'était un sourire franc et détendu. Ce qui aurait été encore impensable il y a quelque mois.

Pansy n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dis, mais en revanche elle avait vu le sourire de Drago. Ce sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eut en sa présence. C'était le sourire qu'il réservait à Granger et rien qu'à elle. Une poussée de jalousie naquit dans son cœur à cette pensée, car elle aurait aimé que ce sourire soit pour elle et elle seule.

La journée se passa très vite et l'information qu'une réunion se tiendrait à 20 heures atteignit tous les préfets. 24 préfets en tout, toutes maisons confondues, nombre légèrement élevé dû au fait que les 5ème et 7 émes années avait doublé de nombre en vue du redoublement exceptionnel qui avait eut lieu à cause de la guerre, et sans compter les deux préfets en chefs.

Ils étaient donc tous installés dans une salle, assis en rond parchemin et plume prêts à être utilisés et ils attendaient l'arrivée des deux préfets en chef.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago et Hermione arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent devant le cercle et à côté du tableau.

-Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venu, malgré que vous ayez été prévenus à la dernière minute. Dit Hermione. Bien je vais laisser la parole à mon homologue pour qu'il vous explique le but de cette réunion. Drago c'est à toi! Dit elle en se tournant vers lui en souriant pour l'encourager à prendre la parole.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était timide mais parler devant tous ceux avec qui il avait été aussi odieux, du moins pour la plupart, l'intimida un peu. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Merci Hermione. Bien, hier soir nous avons été convoqué par Dumbledore qui nous a confié une tâche. Commença t-il par dire.

Tout le monde l'écouta parler même si certain était un peu retentissant. Mais en même temps ils avaient constaté le changement d'attitude. Donc ils décidèrent de voir ce que cela allait donner.

-Alors il a décidé de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour le 31 octobre. Au lieu du bal prévu normalement et ce en vu de développer une nouvelle ère de paix, le directeur a décidé de faire de cette journée, l'occasion de découvrir de nouvelles choses inconnues à la plupart des sorciers non moldus. Dit il sérieusement.

Après un silence qui régna quelques instants, un préfet leva la main pour prendre la parole :

-Oui Zacharie? Dit Hermione.

-Et bien qu'entendez vous par activités inconnues aux sorciers non moldus?

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent avant de répondre.

-Il s'agit en fait d'activités ludiques et divertissantes que les moldus pratiquent. Dumbledore a pensé que ce serait bien d'en faire découvrir quelques unes pour voir comment s'amusent les moldus, pour ne plus rester ignorant de « l'autre monde » si vous voulez. Commença Drago.

-Tout à fait. Ainsi peut être qu'en apprenant à mieux les connaître, à voir leur mode de vie, les sorciers verront que la vie moldue n'est pas si horrible et ainsi nous éviterons peut-être l'incompréhension et la mésentente entre nos deux mondes qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Car même si nous sommes différents pour certaines choses rien ne nous empêche de vivre ensemble. Finit par dire Hermione.

Un silence se fit de nouveau entendre dans la salle.

-Pour ma part j'adhère totalement. Commença à dire Drago.

Les préfets ouvrirent en grand leur bouche face à cet aveu. Malfoy qui adhérait à ce projet? Ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Drago comprit leur réaction car lui même aurait réagit ainsi. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis il les rouvrit et décida de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je sais ce que chacun de vous pense. Drago Malfoy, l'ancien mangemort qui adhère à ce projet. J'imagine que vous pensez que je ne fais que retourner ma veste puisque mon camps a perdu et que je tente de me faire passer pour quelqu'un de bien. Commença t-il par dire.

-Mais sachez que ce que je viens de dire, n'est en aucune façon une sorte d'hypocrisie. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses affreuses, immondes même... Et je ne cherche pas à nier tout ça... Mais depuis cet été et la découverte sur mon père, qui d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant, j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir par moi même pour la toute première fois de ma vie. J'ai vu à quel point j'ai été un monstre stupide d'arrogance et de préjugés et que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il passa sa main dans ses mèches pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur.

Le reste de l'auditoire était scotché à ses lèvres et ne dirent rien.

-En fait sans la présence d'une personne si tolérante et affectueuse qui m'a accordé à moi et ma famille une deuxième chance cet été, je n'aurais peut-être pas pu changer. Elle m'a montré qu'elle valait bien plus que moi et ça dans tous les domaines. Ça a été dur de me l'avouer, moi qui était si fier et arrogant et j'ai du me remettre en question. Dit il sincèrement.

Hermione émue, lui prit la main pour le soutenir face à cet aveu difficile pour lui ,elle en était certaine, mais qui était nécessaire pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il était sérieux.

Drago en sentant la douce et chaleureuse main d'Hermione dans la sienne, la serra affectueusement pour le soutien qu'elle lui accordait encore une fois.

-J'ai découvert grâce à elle à quel point j'étais dans l'erreur parce que toute ma vie on m'a bercé dans la haine des moldus et de leur monde. Mais maintenant je sais … non j'ai compris que tout cela était faux et ce grâce à une sorcière d'origine moldue qui a su me montrer la voie. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est important pour ceux qui ont été élevé comme moi et qui ignore le monde moldu, d'apprendre à le connaître pour y remédier. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté ce projet. Alors puis-je compter sur vous, s'il vous plait? Finit il par dire en regardant tout le monde.

La stupeur se fit sentir dans toute la salle face à cette confession, mais aussi et surtout par le fait que Drago Malfoy ait dit 's'il vous plait'. Tout le monde pouvait lire la sincérité sans aucun doute sur son visage et l'humilité nouvelle qu'il manifestait. Tous les préfets se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Puis ils se tournèrent vers les deux préfets en chef assis en face d'eux et se mirent à applaudir pour montrer leur soutien ainsi que leur volonté d'aider. Car si Hermione Granger avait décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance, elle, une héroïne de cette guerre, alors ils acceptèrent de le faire également. En effet ils avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, la sorcière qui l'avait aidé et soutenu, c'était pas si difficile à comprendre et cela leur fit drôle de voir les deux ex ennemis si proches maintenant et complices. Une discussion vive et animée pouvait se faire entendre de toute part de la salle.

Blaise regarda son ami et quand celui-ci le regarda à son tour, il hocha la tête en souriant pour lui témoigner son soutien mais également la fierté pour l'homme qu'il devenait.

Hermione était émue jusqu'aux larmes et de sa main libre elle toucha le bras de Drago. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, qui avait un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Drago le lui rendit et posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et s'observèrent, complices.

Ce lien n'échappa pas à Blaise mais aussi à Giny. Celle-ci avait été vraiment touché par le discours de Malfoy et savait maintenant qu'il avait vraiment changé ou du moins était en train de changer. Elle comprit que ce changement était vraiment dû en partie à Hermione qui lui avait accordé une seconde chance que peu de personne aurait fait. Elle était fière de son amie et décida elle aussi de tout faire pour que ce projet soit une réussite, pour elle et son monde mais aussi pour apprendre à connaître le monde de son amour, le fameux Harry Potter. Elle avait hâte de le voir et de tout lui dire, sur la confession de Malfoy ainsi que de son changement. Elle se doutait, par contre que son frère ne le prendrait pas aussi bien, comme d'autres dont la rancune était tenace, que ce soit dans la maison des serpentards ou gryffondors.

Elle se mit à rire en se rendant compte du rapprochement entre ces deux-là et croisa le regard de Blaise qui pensait la même chose qu'elle. Elle se dit même que peut-être une romance allait naitre, qui sait. Mais cette dernière pensée, elle préféra la garder pour elle car si elle le disait, son frère allait exploser.

La réunion se poursuivit dans l'allégresse mais aussi avec sérieux maintenant que toute ambiguïté avait été soulevée. Comme convenue, les sorciers nés moldus proposèrent des activités qu'ils connaissaient et qui furent notées au tableau. Puis ils expliquèrent à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas, en quoi cela consistait. Ces derniers découvraient une multitude d'activités et certaines leurs plaisaient vraiment. Ils prirent des notes et il fut décidé à la fin de la réunion que d'ici deux jours une autre réunion aurait lieu et que d'ici là, chacun devra proposer une liste de 10 activités à choisir et qu'ils devront déposer cette liste dans une boite qui se trouvera à l'entrée de la salle et qu'ils déposeront avant la réunion. Ils pourront ainsi faire le décompte des activités, sélectionner les 10 gagnantes et ainsi organiser cette fameuse journée.

Tous approuvèrent et se séparèrent ravis. Restés seuls, Hermione et Drago rangèrent la salle et prirent leur note et partirent. Sur le chemin, Hermione prit la parole :

-Drago, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te dévoilerais ainsi... mais sache que je suis fière de toi car tu leur as montré à quel point tu as changé et souhaite continuer ainsi.

-Merci Hermione. Sache que moi non plus je ne pensais pas le faire, mais maintenant je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Et j'espère que tout se passera bien. Dit il sérieusement.

Hermione lui prit la main et lui dit :

-J'en suis sûr Drago et sache que tu n'es pas tout seul et d'ici demain, tout le monde sera au courant. Et qui sait peut-être que plus de monde aura comprit à quel point tu es un nouvel homme et t'acceptera.

-Hum, je l'espère, mais le principal c'est que les êtres chers à mon cœur le sache et soit là avec moi. Et je sais que l'une d'elle est là tout près de moi. Dit il en s'arrêtant. Puis il leva la main d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser et chuchota :

-Merci sincèrement Hermione.

Celle-ci sourit tendrement pour ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme qui prenait une place importante dans sa vie aujourd'hui, autant que Harry et Ron si ce n'est plus.

Puis doucement il baissa sa main de sa bouche sans la quitter des yeux. Mais il ne la relâcha pas pour autant. C'est donc main dans la main que Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, un sourire chacun aux lèvres. Cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione qu'il lui tienne la main. Au contraire elle la trouvait douce et forte en même temps, mais surtout chaude et réconfortante.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, sans se rendre compte que deux personnes les observaient de loin et à deux endroits différents.

En effet Ron avait voulu attendre Hermione après la réunion pour la raccompagner car il n'appréciait pas le rapprochement entre ces deux-là puisqu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Malfoy. Alors il n'aima pas du tout le geste affectueux que celui-ci avait eut envers Hermione et le fait que celle-ci le laisse faire. Jaloux, il se retourna et partit en direction de la salle des gryffondors.

La deuxième était Pansy qui pour les mêmes raisons que Ron, avait attendu Drago. Elle non plus n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié le geste échangé entre son Drago et Granger. Un fort sentiment de jalousie la prit elle aussi mais envers Granger qui lui enlevait son Drago. Elle se détourna et partit elle aussi vers sa salle commune avec l'idée de tenter de les séparer.

Le lendemain, tous les préfets ainsi que les préfets en chef réfléchirent au choix qu'ils avaient à faire. Ceux qui étaient d'ascendance moldue avaient moins de mal à choisir que les autres mais en revanche ils étaient beaucoup plus excités quant au choix final des activités proposées car ils souhaitaient tous que leur liste soit choisie.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à 20 heures pour une nouvelle réunion.

-Bon j'imagine que vous avez tous bien réfléchi aujourd'hui et déposez votre liste dans la boîte, nous allons ainsi pouvoir compter le nombre de fois que les activités ont été proposé. Nous prendrons donc les dix choix qui auront été les plus cité. Proposa Hermione.

Drago leva sa baguette et fit transplaner la fameuse boîte jusqu'à leur table. D'un autre mouvement il fit sortir les différents parchemins un à un et les lut à haute voix.

Pendant ce temps Hermione les transcrivit au tableau avec sa baguette également. Peu à peu le choix des activités se précisaient et au bout de quarante cinq minutes la liste pour cette fameuse journée se dévoila.

-Bien, nous avons finis et le choix des activités a été arrêté. Nous allons pouvoir la donner au Professeur Dumbledore pour son consentement. Dit Hermione en regardant tous les préfets en souriant.

-Oui, c'est vrai et nous vous remercions pour le travail que vous avez tous fourni et votre volonté de faire de cette journée une réussite. Merci infiniment. Précisa Drago.

Tous les préfets saluèrent unanimement les deux préfets en chef et commencèrent à ranger leur affaire..

-Ah oui une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez, il y aura surement d'autres réunions de surpervisation et d'organisation donc nous vous tiendrons au courant par voie d'affichage. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt. Dit Hermione.

Tout le monde acquiesça et souhaita une bonne soirée à Hermione et Drago, puis ils quittèrent la salle dans un brouhaha des plus joyeux.

Restés seuls Hermione et Drago rangèrent la salle tout en discutant.

-En tout cas je peux te dire que tout le monde à donner le meilleur de lui-même pour faire cette liste et quelle liste? J'avoue pour ma part qu'elle est géniale. Il y a de tout et je pense que tout le monde, même ceux qui ne connaissent pas du tout devrait l'adorer. Dit Hermione en prenant la liste et la regardant une dernière fois.

-Hum, c'est vrai que ça a l'air pas mal, du moins d'après vos explications. Et ça me donne envie d'être déjà au 31 octobre pour les découvrir. Dit il en souriant, une lueur d'amusement et d'excitation dans les yeux, comme un enfant qui attendait le jour de noël.

Hermione touchée par son air de petit garçon adorable, sourit.

-Oui j'avoue que moi aussi d'ailleurs. Surtout qu'il y a quelques activités qui m'intéressent au plus haut point. Dit elle en riant.

Drago la regarda si détendue et joyeuse, une facette qu'il découvrait de jour en jour et qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Car derrière son air intellectuel et sage se cachait une jeune fille gaie et énergique. Il sourit lui aussi devant ce spectacle.

-C'est vrai? Tiens, tiens Miss je sais tout s'intéresse à autre chose qu'aux livres? Je suis choqué franchement. Dit il sous un ton plaisant.

-Ah Ah! Mais très cher, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et je suis pleine de surprise. Dit elle en souriant malicieusement.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour se rapprocher de son visage.

-Mais je ne demande qu'à voir ça! Dit il une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

-Hum serait-ce un défi? Demanda t-elle sur le même ton.

-Peut être. Répondit il avec la même lueur malicieuse qu'elle.

-Très bien! Alors prépare toi à perdre mon cher Drago. Dit elle en souriant.

-Je ne crois pas, non! Répondit il en souriant.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment en silence, puis tout d'un coup ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Puis ils se calmèrent et retrouvèrent leur souffle. Ils se sentaient bien tous les deux et détendus mais surtout sur la même longueur d'onde. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps, surtout avec Harry et Ron. Elle les adorait et pouvait donner sa vie pour eux mais ils n'étaient pas non plus cent pour cent en accord.

-Non franchement Drago je serais ravie de te faire découvrir certaines de ces activités. Dit Hermione en revenant sérieusement de ses pensées les plus profondes.

-Et j'en serai enchanté...Mais ne préfèrerais-tu pas... les passer avec tes amis? Demanda Drago hésitant.

Hermione le regarda songeuse et un peu surprise, puis elle se mit à sourire tendrement.

-Mais Drago, idiot!Tu fais parti de mes amis voyons et je peux, non veux te consacrer du temps aussi... Et puis peut-être serait-ce l'occasion de faire la paix avec « mes amis » comme tu le dis, tu ne crois pas? Après tout c'est pour cela aussi que cette journée est faite? Dit elle.

Drago la regarda pensivement puis hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Bon je pense que nous remettrons la liste au professeur Dumbledore demain soir, quand dis tu?. Demanda Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

-Hum D'accord. Répondit simplement Drago.

D'un même accord ils sortirent et se rendirent dans leur salle commune.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Drago se mit à sa fenêtre et réfléchit. Il avait vraiment envi que cette journée soit parfaite et désirait la passer avec Hermione. Même si ce n'était que pour un court moment, ce serait parfait. C'était fou qu'en si peu de temps, il était devenu si proche d'elle. Il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie autant qu'il l'avait détesté. De plus, il avait vraiment envie de découvrir ces activités moldues et ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout puisqu'il l'avait méprisé sans le connaître juste à cause d'appréhension. Il sourit en se promettant qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit réussit pour lui mais aussi pour tout le monde. Forte de cette résolution il alla se coucher pour être en forme demain et les jours suivants qui seraient surement rudes mais passionnants.

Le lendemain passa très vite entre les cours et les devoirs à faire. Nos deux préfets se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore à 20 heures.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens. Je vois que vous tenez un parchemin Mlle Granger, serait-ce la liste des activités que je vous ai demandé? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

-Bonsoir professeur. Oui tout à fait. Je sais que nous avions une semaine pour la faire, mais avec Drago et tous les préfets avec qui nous avons fournis de gros efforts, avons finis plus tôt. Raconta t-elle en souriant également.

-A la bonne heure et j'en attendais pas moins de vous. Lança t-il une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Oui, Drago a su leur expliquer l'importance de ce projet, ce qu'il peut apporter à ce monde et a su les motiver pour se donner corps et âmes. Continua Hermione en souriant et se tournant vers Drago.

Celui-ci était gêné par la déclaration de la jeune fille mais aussi par le regard appréciateur du directeur.

-Et bien voilà une nouvelle qui me réjouit fortement Mr Malfoy. J'avoue que je suis enchanté par ce que je viens d'entendre. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, continuez surtout.

-Hum oui... Merci Monsieur. Répondit Drago mal à l'aise. Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait heureux et soutenu pour les efforts qu'il faisait et éprouvait une joie infime pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Bien pourrais-je voir cette liste Mlle Granger? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, tenez, voilà. Hermione tendit la dite liste à Dumbledore. Nous avons fais une liste de 10 acitivités que nous proposerons au fil de la journée.

Dumbledore s'en saisit et la parcourut longuement en hochant la tête. Puis une lueur de ravissement s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Je vois que parmi l'une d'entre elles vous avez proposés le bowling? Je dois vous avouer que c'est l'une de mes activités préférées! S'exclama t-il enjoué.

-Vraiment? Je dois vous dire que moi aussi j'adore le bowling et avec mon père nous avions l'habitude d'y jouer et de participer à des matchs!Rétorqua Hermione enthousiaste.

-C'est vrai Hermione? Demanda Drago surprit. Il avait compris en quoi consistait le jeu mais il était étonné de voir qu'Hermione adorait ce jeux.

-Hum hum. Et je serais ravie de t'initier à ce jeux d'adresse. Dit elle enchantée.

-Hum voilà qui est prometteur. Commença Dumbledore. J'étais en train de penser... Puisque vous savez jouer, moi aussi d'ailleurs, et que vous allez initier Mr Malfoy ici présent... Peut-être que nous pourrions envisager de jouer une partie à deux contre deux? en tout bien tout honneur. Je pourrais proposer à Severus de jouer également. Ainsi cela ferait des équipes intéressantes tant au plan du jeu que pour l'entente entre maison. Qu'en pensez vous? Demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione le regarda une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago et le regarda pour obtenir son accord.

Drago vit la lueur combative dans son regard, celle qu'elle avait quand elle commençait un devoir ou se battait. Cette lueur qui l'avait toujours impressionné, même lorsqu'il la haïssait, mais sans jamais se l'avouer.

Il vit aussi à quel point elle avait envie d'accepter mais qu'elle attendait son consentement.

Il sourit devant son air et décida d'accepter car c'était pour lui l'occasion de passer un moment avec elle et de la découvrir sous un autre jour.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait le challenge en faisant son sourire malfoyen. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et ensemble sans le vouloir tournèrent la tête vers Dumbledore et répliquèrent en même temps :

-Nous acceptons avec joie!

Dumbledore sourit, non seulement pour le défi accepté mais aussi pour la synchronisation et l'entente parfaite des deux ex ennemis.

-Bien, j'en suis ravi. Quant aux restes tout me semble parfait. Je vous laisse le soin d'organiser tout ça et lorsque cela sera fait je ferais parvenir le matériel nécessaire.

Les deux préfets hochèrent la tête puis ils dirent au revoir au directeur et sortirent du bureau.

Dumbledore se renfonça dans son fauteuil et dit avec une lueur amusée dans le regard en caressant sa barbe et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Comme j'ai hâte d'y être Plumsek.

Le phoenix poussa un cri pour montrer à son maître qu'il ressentait la même chose.

C'est ainsi, avec la liste approuvée, que dès le lendemain et ceux pendant les semaines suivants, tout fut mis petit à petit en place avec l'aide des préfets. La nouvelle fut annoncée une semaine avant le début des festivités. Une grande allégresse pouvait être entendue dans tout le château pour cette journée extraordinaire qui en découlerait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour me revoilà après tout ce temps. Oui je sais c'est une honte mais j'avoue que j'ai eut un peu de mal à l'écrire car mon histoire part dans une direction que je n'avais pas prévu au départ mais que j'aime tout autant !!!!!**

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui la lisent et particulièrement ceux qui me laisse des reviews surtout luxiole mon boureau (tu comprendras hi hi) et aussi dela490 (ma sœur et ma correctrice).**

**Bonne lecture en tout cas**

**Les personnages d'Harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à son illustre auteur**.

Chapitre 5

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, tous les préfets ainsi que les chefs s'étaient démenés pour préparer cette journée et faire en sorte qu'elle soit mémorable. C'est ainsi que petit à petit tout se mettait en place dans une ferveur et une joie sans nul autre pareil. Certains professeurs avaient apporté leur aide et bien qu'ils approuvèrent l'idée ils la redoutaient aussi. Mais celui qui était le plus enthousiaste parmi les professeurs était sans nul doute Dumbledore. Certains élèves le croisaient dans le couloir en sifflotant et le sourire aux lèvres, heureux, bien plus que d'ordinaire.

Tout se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à la veille du 31 octobre. Hermione avait souhaité rendre visite à ses camarades et s'était donc installée dans l'un des fauteuils se trouvant devant la cheminée, profitant de la douce chaleur enivrante des flammes qui chatoyaient son visage. Une douce ambiance était présente dans la salle commune des gryffondors où quelques élèves discutaient tout en faisant leurs devoirs. Elle les observa à la dérobée en souriant. Bien qu'elle adorait la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Drago ainsi que sa présence, la salle commune des gryffondors lui manquait un peu aussi. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Harry et Ginny arrivés par la porte que le tableau de la grosse dame avait laissé entrer. Mais Ginny l'avait aperçue. Souriant à se décrocher la mâchoire, elle se précipita sur Hermione en se jetant sur elle.

-Hermione! Ca fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ici! S'exclama t'elle en serrant la dite jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Ginny, si tu continues comme ça, tu ne la verras plus du tout ici!!!! Lança Harry amusé de voir sa petite amie serrer si fort Hermione qui commençait à devenir bleue.

-Oups, désolée Hermione! Dit Ginny en se détachant d'elle et se frottant la tête.

-Merci Ginny et surtout toi Harry. J'ai cru voir ma dernière heure arrivée!! Lança Hermione qui reprenait des couleurs.

Ils rirent tous les trois de cette répartie. Puis Ginny s'installa correctement sur le canapé suivit de Harry qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Hermione ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ici! Comment vas-tu? Tu m'as manqué tu sais? Demanda Harry en souriant gentiment.

-Oh!!! Tu m'as manqué aussi Harry et je vais très bien. Je dirais même mieux je suis en super forme et j'ai hâte d'être à demain! Répondit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de découvrir toutes ses activités avec Harry! Ca va être génial!!! Dit Ginny super excitée.

-Hum oui c'est vrai que j'ai hâte aussi! Répliqua Harry en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent en savourant ce moment d'être tout simplement ensemble dans la félicité de se retrouver autour d'un bon feu.

-Mais au fait où est Ron? Demanda tout d'un coup Hermione en le cherchant partout du regard.

-Je ne sais pas! Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque pour le sujet que l'on a à traiter au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Répondit Harry.

-C'est vrai? C'est une première qu'il y soit et surtout tout seul!! Lança Ginny en rigolant.

Hermione fut amusée en entendant cela, car il est vrai que c'était assez rare.

-Mais au fait mione j'ai entendu dire que tu avais accepté une sorte de défi contre Dumbledore? Demanda Ginny en fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Harry regarda sa petite amie étonné puis reporta son attention sur son amie. Il vit un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune gryffondor.

-Ah ca? Il est vrai que lorsque Drago et moi avons remis la liste il a eut l'air particulièrement intéressé par une activité. Vous saviez qu'il adorait jouer au bowling? Et vous savez quoi d'autre? C'est l'une de mes activités favorites, en plus de la lecture? Répondit Hermione.

-Non? Toi tu t'intéresses à autres choses que les livres et la soif d'apprendre? Je n'en reviens pas, attention un autre cataclysme va arriver. Plaisanta Ginny en riant et se roulant en boule pour se protéger de la terrible menace qu'elle semblait croire imminente.

Hermione attrapa un coussin et le lança sur elle riant également.

-Ah ah très drôle Ginerva Weasley. Tu sais que tu viens de dire la même chose que Drago quand il l'a su!

-Ah oui? Demanda Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle ne vit pas de colère ou autre sentiment négatif dans ses yeux verts, tout au plus une pointe de curiosité. -Tu as l'air d'être très proche de lui Hermione? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum oui. Tu sais il a vraiment changé et c'est quelqu'un de génial et d'intéressant une fois qu'on le voit tel qu'il est. Répondit-elle en souriant gentiment.

-Et bien tant mieux. Je suis content d'entendre ça. Et sache que j'ai confiance en toi. Alors si tu dis qu'il a changé je veux bien te croire. Lui répondit-il en souriant aussi.

Hermione était vraiment touchée d'entendre ce que venait de dire Harry.

Ginny les regarda en souriant, attendrie, dû à l'importance qu'ils représentaient à ses yeux.

-Et donc en quoi consiste ce défi Hermione? Demanda Ginny en reprenant le fil de la conversation.

-Et bien il s'agit tout simplement d'une rencontre amicale de bowling en tout bien tout honneur ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est vrai? Harry m'a promis qu'on y jouerait aussi, j'ai donc hâte de voir ça. Mais au fait il s'agit uniquement d'une rencontre entre lui et toi ?

-Hum non, Dumbledore a dit qu'il prendrait le professeur Rogue comme partenaire! Répondit Hermione.

-NOOOON. Dirent en chœur Harry et Ginny en riant.

-Si si. Je vous jure que c'est vrai! Je sais c'est incroyable!! Lança-t-elle en riant aussi.

Tout les trois étaient si occupés à rire qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Ron, qui chargé de ses livres et parchemin, avançait vers eux. Ils les virent assis en train de rire. Souriant il posa ses affaires sur une table et s'approcha d'eux pour entendre leur conversation et comprendre pourquoi ils riaient.

-Mais et toi tu joues avec qui? Demanda Harry après s'être calmé.

-Moi? Et bien je vais jouer avec Drago, car il était là quand on en a parlé et puis j'ai pensé que se serait une bonne idée de lui montrer une de nos activités moldues…. J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas Harry.

-Moi? Non, au contraire je trouve que... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une voix tranchante et hurlante de colère se fit entendre dans toute la salle commune.

-QUOI???? C'est une blague j'espère Hermione? Toi et cette espèce de serpentard à la noix?

Tous les trois se retournèrent, ainsi que le peu de personne présente dans la pièce.

-Ron? Tu étais là? Demanda Ginny qui fut la première à se remettre du choc.

-Oui parfaitement! Alors Hermione ? Je peux savoir ce que ça veux dire? Si je comprends bien tu nous laisse tomber pour passer tout ton temps avec « lui »? Tu es passé dans le camp de l'ennemi à ce que je vois? Lança-t-il d'une voix méchante.

- Calme-toi voyons Ron. Dit Harry en se levant et s'approchant de Ron pour tenter de le calmer.

-Non Harry je ne me calmerais pas! Alors j'attends!!!

Hermione le regarda ahurie, puis elle se leva elle aussi et le regarda une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Ronald Weasley, je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire tout ça? Ennemis? Non mais ça ne va pas? La guerre est finie alors arrête s'il te plait avec tout ceci tu es ridicule. Oui je vais faire une partie de bowling avec «ce serpentard à la noix » comme tu dis et alors? Répliqua t'elle menaçante.

-Et alors? Tu oublies qui il est? Je n'en reviens pas! Dit il toujours emporté.

-En revenir de quoi bon sang? Je sais qui il est et ce qu'il a été. Oui c'était quelqu'un d'affreux, il a dit des choses horribles sur notre compte par le passé et était dans le mauvais camp, mais tout ça s'était avant. Depuis la fin de la guerre et l'histoire avec son père il essaie de changer et de devenir une meilleure personne. Et j'entre aperçoit le vrai Drago et je peux te dire qu'il est mille fois, non un million de fois mieux que ce qu'il a été. Alors oui je vais disputer ce match avec lui, non seulement pour lui faire découvrir une de nos activités mais aussi parce que je l'apprécie énormément et veut lui donner sa chance.

-Ah je vois! On ne te suffit plus. Il faut que tu ailles voir ailleurs et dans le camp des perdants en plus. Lança-t-il révolté. Soit, pusique tu l'apprécies tellement tu n'as qu'à rester avec ce cher Malfoy puisqu'il est en train de changer comme tu le dis.

Hermione le regarda sidérée par son attitude. Lui si jovial et ouvert aux autres d'habitude, se comportait comme le roi des crétins. Il avait une haine tellement énorme envers Malfoy qu'il ne cherchait pas du tout à comprendre les raisons de ses actes passés et surtout à oublier. Elle secoua la tête, désappointée, par son comportement et décida de partir.

-Ron, tu sais…. J'espérais tellement que tu comprennes mes raisons et surtout que tu arrives à oublier mais j'ai eut tort. Tu ne changeras jamais d'opinion n'est ce pas? Alors puisque c'est comme ça tu as raison, je vais aller le rejoindre car lui au moins il ne dénigre pas ma relation avec vous et l'accepte.

-Hermione... Lança Ginny en voyant Hermione s'en aller.

-C'est ça au revoir! Va rejoindre cet ancien « Mangemort » Lança Ron haineux.

Hermione se retourna pour lui lancer :

-Arrête Ron tu entends! Tout ça c'est du passé et il se repent du tout ça alors laisse le tranquille! Pourquoi tu ne lui pardonnes pas ? Je l'ai bien fait moi!

-Oh de mieux en mieux tu le défends donc! Et bien moi je ne lui pardonnerai jamais tu entends ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait! Cria Ron.

-Pourquoi Ron ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait lui en vouloir plus que tout au monde c'est bien moi et pourtant moi j'ai réussi à lui pardonner!

-Ah oui et pourquoi tu aurais plus de raison que moi de lui en vouloir? Demanda Ron.

-Parce que c'est moi qui ait été torturée l'année dernière par sa tante. C'est moi et moi seule qui AIE subit des doloris que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. J'ai souhaiter mourir pendant tout ce temps tellement c'était affreux.... Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Puis secouant la tête elle quitta la salle des gryffondors pour retourner dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Harry et Ginny la regardèrent, inquiète pour elle. Puis ils se retournèrent et regardèrent Ron les sourcils froncés.

-C'est malin franchement! Pourquoi faut-il que tu lui cherches des noises avec Malfoy. Accepte une fois pour toute qu'il a changé et qu'Hermione et lui sont amis. Répliqua Ginny les mains sur les hanches.

-C'est vrai, elle a raison, Ron. Je sais que tout ce que tu lui as dis tu ne le pensais pas vraiment et que tu regrettes maintenant. Fais lui confiance voyons. Et même si elle est amie avec lui, elle ne nous laissera pas tomber. Après tout elle était là avec nous et tout se passait bien avant que tu n'arrives. Dit Harry qui s'était approché de lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Ron avait la tête baissé et ne bougeait pas. Il savait qu'Harry avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il aimait Hermione et savoir que celle ci se rapprochait de Malfoy le révoltait et le rendait plus que jaloux. Il se retourna tout d'un coup et marcha pour se rendre vers son dortoir.

Harry et Ginny le regarda monter les marches, puis ils se regardèrent en soupirant de tristesse car ils savaient que cette dispute n'allait pas s'arranger et qu'ils étaient à un tournant de leur relation.

Hermione avançait dans les couloirs les larmes aux yeux, blessée par les paroles et l'incompréhension de Ron. Bien sûr au fond d'elle, elle savait que celui ci ne voulait pas en dire autant mais ça lui avait fait mal tout de même. Car elle appréciait de plus en plus ce qu'elle avait avec Drago et elle aurait souhaité que tout se passe bien avec ses amis et lui.

Arrivée devant le portrait de leur salle commune elle murmura le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce la tête baissée, ravagée de tristesse.

Drago qui se trouvait dans l'un des canapés, entendit la porte s'ouvrir et leva la tête pour saluer Hermione, car il savait que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il fut malgré tout surpris de la voir ici car elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la soirée avec ses amis gryffondors, ce qu'il trouvait normal. Il la regarda donc entrer et compris tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Il se leva immédiatement en reposant son livre et s'approcha d'elle pour connaître la raison du bouleversement de la jeune fille.

-Hermione? Pourquoi es tu là? Tu ne devais pas rester avec tes amis ce soir? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda t'il inquiet du silence de son amie.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas mais fit une chose qui surprit Drago. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et serra ses deux bras autour de sa taille, cherchant du réconfort.

Drago ne réagit pas pendant quelque secondes. Puis inconsciemment il mit également ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra doucement contre lui. Il sentait qu'elle était en train de pleurer et la laissa donc contre lui pour qu'elle puisse épancher toute sa tristesse. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles pendant de longues minutes.

Puis Drago sentit qu'elle se calmait car il ne la sentit plus trembler. Il vit la tête d'Hermione se relever et il aperçut ses deux yeux chocolat qui brillaient à cause des larmes, mais avec un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

-Merci... Drago. Dit-elle après un petit moment.

-Pas de quoi Hermione... Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Hermione hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Puis elle les rouvrit et le regarda en souriant un peu plus joyeusement.

-Juste une dispute... Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va maintenant. Commença-t-elle par dire. Puis elle se détacha un peu plus de lui et regarda les dégâts qu'elle avait laissés sur son pull cachemire de couleur verte.

-Oh je suis désolée pour ton pull! Vraiment, pardon.

-Oh ça t'inquiète pas... et puis si ça a permis à ma gryffondor préférée de se sentir mieux c'est un prix pas cher payé! Lui dit-il en souriant.

Hermione ria doucement, touchée qu'il soit si compréhensif. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci encore une fois, j'apprécie vraiment.... Bon je vais me coucher car je suis fatiguée. Je te dis donc à demain pour ce que tu sais. Passe une bonne nuit Drago. Dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et rentra à l'intérieur.

Drago la regarda s'en aller. Puis il leva sa main et la posa où elle l'avait embrassé. Il ferma les yeux et savoura les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait heureux car il avait réussi à lui rendre le sourire sans faire grand chose et ça n'avait pas de prix. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de ses lèvres tendres posées sur lui. Personne ne l'avait embrassé sur cette partie là avec autant de douceur, à part sa mère quand il était petit et encore. Cela le rendit euphorique car ce baiser valait tout les baisers qu'il avait connu auparavant et qui avait été tous dénués de douceur.

Il ouvrit les yeux après quelques instant à rester là et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et murmura :

-Bonne nuit... Hermione.

Le 31 octobre était enfin arrivé. Le jour venait à peine de se lever sur le château et tous ses occupants. Une brume était présente mais peu à peu les lumières du soleil la transperçaient de ses rayons. Le ciel obscur commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à un ciel bleu ou très peu de nuage était présent. Le temps idéal pour une journée idéal, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air pour une fin de mois d'octobre.

Peu à peu les élèves se réveillaient et prenaient conscience de la fabuleuse journée qui s'annonçait. Ils se réveillaient de bonne humeur et une cacophonie, peu à peu se faisait entendre dans les différents dortoirs. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, ils n'avaient aucun mal à se lever contrairement aux autres jours d'école.

Dans la salle commune des préfets, les deux jeunes gens se levaient également et commençaient à se préparer.

Hermione qui avait été la première à se lever, s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain et avait prit sa douche. Elle repensa à la dispute qu'elle avait eut avec Ron. Elle était encore un peu triste mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle même elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de sa relation avec le serpentard, car il était devenu un ami précieux pour elle. Elle savait aussi que jamais elle ne laisserait tomber Harry et Ron, ainsi que Ginny. C'était tout simplement autre chose qu'elle vivait avec Drago. Quelque chose de nouveau et qu'elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de ressentir. Avec lui elle se sentait à l'unisson et ils se complétaient totalement. Parfois ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre car il existait une telle communion entre eux.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre après s'être douché et se dirigea vers son miroir. Elle y vit une jeune femme qui souriait avec une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux. Elle avait vraiment hâte de faire cette partie de bowling avec lui. Elle alla ensuite vers sa malle et commença à s'habiller.

Quant à Drago, il se leva quelque temps après Hermione quand il entendit l'eau de la douche. Se doutant qu'Hermione s'y trouvait, il resta assis dans son lit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore à moitié endormi et commença à émerger de son sommeil. Peu à peu il prit conscience de la journée qui s'annonçait et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Enfin elle était arrivée et il allait enfin profiter de tout ce qu'ils avaient mis en place et découvrir toutes ces activités si nouvelles pour lui et la majorité des sorciers. Mais surtout il avait hâte de faire cette partie avec Hermione. Il se mit aussi à rire en pensant à son parrain et professeur qui allait disputer cette partie avec Dumbledore. Il se doutait bien que celui ci ne devait pas être aussi enthousiasme qu'eux trois. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs discuté tous les deux un soir pendant une visite de courtoisie.

Tout d'un coup il n'entendit plus l'eau qui coulait et comprit qu'Hermione avait bientôt fini avec la douche. Il attendit encore quelques minutes pour lui laisser le temps de sortir. Puis se levant il se dirigea vers celle ci et entra pour prendre sa douche également.

Vingt minutes après il sortit de sa chambre habillé et coiffé. En sortant, il vit également la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrir et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre à se fixer tout les deux tout en se saluant.

Drago portait un pantalon noir qui moulait ses longues jambes et qui était simple mais élégant en même temps. Il portait un pull à col roulé de couleur turquoise qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Il était plus que craquant et pas de doute que toutes les filles allaient fantasmer sur lui.

Hermione pouvait comprendre le magnétisme qu'il avait et réalisa le charme et la puissance qu'il possédait. Il est vrai que maintenant qu'elle l'appréciait elle pouvait réellement le voir l'aura de noblesse qu'il possédait. Elle pouvait aussi sentir son parfum, qui devait coûter cher et qui le caractérisait tout à fait. Boisé et mystérieux, l'odeur se répandait autour de lui sans toutefois être trop fort pour qui compte était à côté de lui. Hermione s'apercevait qu'elle adorait cette odeur que Drago portait très bien.

Drago, lui regarda Hermione de la tête au pied. Elle portait un pantalon noir également qui épousait ses formes sans trop en montrer. Un peu comme une seconde peau qui l'affinait, car Hermione n'était pas comme ces figures de modes. Ni trop fine ni trop forte, elle avait des formes là où il en fallait et à la bonne proportion. Il est vrai que dans son uniforme il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remarquer, mais elle était vraiment différente de ce qu'il avait connu ce qui présentait un attrait certain pour lui et pour sa nouvelle vie. Certes elle était un peu petite mais tellement craquante. Le chandail qu'elle portait était de couleur noir et blanc et mettait en valeur la couleur chocolatée de ses yeux, si chaleureux et expressif. Il pouvait sentir son qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Une odeur de lavande qui flottait autour d'elle, sans être trop entêtant comme parfois certaines filles aimaient porter.

Après s'être observés un moment, ils décidèrent de descendre pour le petit déjeuner avant de commencer la journée.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils virent que la plupart des élèves étaient là aussi, discutant et mangeant joyeusement. Ils regardèrent vers la table des professeurs et virent le professeur Dumbledore qui discutait joyeusement avec Mc Gonnagall et lorsque celui ci les aperçut il les salua en souriant et hochant la tête. Signe qu'ils lui rendirent. Ils aperçurent aussi le professeur Rogue qui mangeait avec un air presque désabusé dans le regard et qui ne souriait pas du tout et se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et sourirent car ils comprirent que le professeur Rogue n'était pas pressé du tout de faire cette partie, mais alors pas du tout contrairement à Dumbledore qui avait l'air d'un enfant.

Puis après un dernier regard, ils se séparèrent pour aller retrouver leurs amis à leur table respective.

Arrivée à la table des gryffondors Hermione s'installa auprès de ses amis.

-Bonjour Harry, Ginny. Les salua t'elle avec un sourire si joyeux et lumineux.

-Bonjour Mione !!! Répondit Harry en souriant également, ravi de voir Hermione de si bonne humeur car il avait craint qu'elle ait un peu perdu de son entrain.

-Salut Hermione !! Répliqua Ginny du même ton que son amie. Tu as l'air en super forme dis moi ?

Cette dernière hocha de la tête en souriant en guise de réponse tout en se servant pour son petit déjeuner.

-Au fait vers quelle heure aura lieu l'affrontement entre les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue toi et Malfoy ? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione leva la tête de son assiette et la regarda un peu surprise, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ainsi qu'une flamme joyeuse et combative dans ses yeux aux reflets mordorés.

-« L'affrontement » comme tu dis aura lieu à 10 heures 30 en fait !!!! Répondit-elle.

-Et bien va y avoir du spectacle car l'information est passée dans toutes les oreilles et je pense que pas mal de monde vont vouloir assister à ce match. Il me semble même que des paris ont été mis en place. Rétorqua Ginny en souriant. Pas vrai Harry ?

-Oui tu as raison et moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ça. Et Heu… j'ai parié sur vous Hermione. Répondit-il en regardant Hermione les yeux un peu baissés car il ne savait pas comment cette dernière allait prendre la nouvelle.

Justement celle-ci qui était en train d'avaler son jus de citrouille, avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Puis reprenant contenance après quelques minutes elle regarda Harry et Ginny qui souriait.

-Quoi des paris ???? Mais enfin ce n'est pas sérieux tout de même ? C'est juste un match amical pas une compétition.

-Mais Hermione, tu ne te rends pas compte, que même si c'est un match amical c'est quand même exceptionnel. Vous allez affronter deux sorciers assez renommés dans le monde de la sorcellerie et dans un jeu moldu en plus. Tu ne peux pas ne pas penser que cela n'allait pas arriver ? lui dit Ginny en souriant.

-Non c'est sûr mais quand même….. Dit Hermione en soupirant un peu. Et donc tu as parié sur moi Harry ? Ta confiance en moi me ravie tu sais. Alors je vais tâcher, avec Drago de ne pas te faire perdre ton argent. Finit-elle par dire en souriant et en levant la main.

Harry sourit également et tapa la main de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur de cœur.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mione.

-Et sinon, tu vas passer ta journée avec Malfoy ? Lui demanda Ginny curieuse.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix dur répondit à sa place.

-Oui je suis sûr qu'Hermione va adorer passer toute sa journée avec son nouvel ami dont elle ne peut plus se passer.

Hermione mais aussi Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers Ron qui n'était autre que celui qui avait répliqué.

-Arrête un peu Ron, elle n'est même pas arrivée depuis cinq minutes que tu l'agresses. Laisse là tranquille. Rétorqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum…. C'est pourtant la vérité non ? Depuis que Monsieur à fait son discours sur le fait qu'il a changé elle est toujours collée à lui. Mais peut être qu'on ne l'intéresse plus et qu'elle a trouvé mieux ailleurs. Dit-il toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione se leva doucement de son siège et regarda le rouquin d'un regard qui mêlait exaspération mais aussi douleur.

-Tu vois Ron j'avais certes prévu de passer un peu de temps avec Drago. Mais j'avais l'intention d'en passer avec vous, car malgré ce que tu penses je ne vous ai pas oublié. Et ça me désole de savoir que tu puisses penser ça de moi après tout ce que nous avons traversé.

Puis elle se tut quelques instants et sortant de table elle lança une dernière réplique.

-Mais tu as raison je pense que je vais passer ma journée avec lui plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi obtus et immature. Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt… Harry, Ginny.

Puis elle s'en alla le plus tranquillement possible malgré ses quelques larmes aux yeux mais qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler une nouvelle fois pour lui.

Harry et Ginny regardèrent Ron, en colère tous les deux et pour une fois ce ne fut pas Ginny qui l'était le plus, mais bien Harry.

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Il a fallut que tu dises quelque chose de méchant. Je croyais que tu regrettais hier soir mais apparemment non. Commença-t-il à dire.

-Tu sais que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis et que je t'apprécie beaucoup et je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Mais Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi et si tu continue à la faire pleurer tu le regretteras. Hermione as raison grandit un peu. Finit-il par dire. Puis il se leva assez vite sans un regard pour Ron et tenta de rejoindre Hermione.

-Hum je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Harry. Si tu continues tu vas la perdre et ton meilleur ami par la même occasion. Répliqua Ginny. Puis elle continua son petit déjeuner pour laisser Harry et Hermione discuter ensemble.

A la table des serpentards, Drago était en pleine discussion avec Blaise et Goyle qui lui avait appris également l'histoire des paris.

-Et bien je ne pensais pas que cette histoire irait si loin. Dit Drago surpris. Puis un grand sourire satisfait comme il en avait le secret apparut sur son visage. Et dites-moi pour qui avez-vous parié hum ? Demanda t'il.

-Vous deux quelle question et je compte sur vous j'ai parié gros. Alors ne me fait pas perdre sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te demander de me rembourser. Répliqua Blaise en souriant aussi à la manière serpentard.

-Dans tes rêves Zabini. Mais je peux t'assurer que rien de tout ça n'arrivera car je compte bien gagner. Pour une fois que je pourrai vaincre Severus. Dit Drago en souriant.

-C'est sûr et puis avec Granger dans ton équipe tu ne crains personne hum ? Lança Blaise en prenant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Drago en entendant le nom d'Hermione eut un sourire plus doux et qui était rare pour un Malfoy, remarqua Blaise. Il se cacha derrière son verre pour ne pas montrer son sourire à son ami.

Ils continuèrent à petit déjeuner pendant un moment quand Drago remarqua Hermione se lever, dire quelque chose et partir. Puis il vit Potter se lever aussi et qui tentait de rattraper cette dernière qui était arrivé à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Il avait noté que même si elle tentait de faire bonne figure la jeune fille avait le regard emplit de larmes. Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qu'une nouvelle dispute avait eu lieu entre la jeune préfète en chef et ce crétin de Weasley. Drago soupira en fermant les yeux car il commençait à en avoir marre de ce rouquin. Même s'il changeait et voulait devenir meilleur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester. C'est pourquoi il fixait le dos de Weasley avec hargne comme l'ancien Drago savait le faire.

Blaise avait également vu le départ de Granger et de Potter et il se tourna vers son ami et surpris son regard envers le jeune Weasley. Il comprit que celui si le détesterait toujours surtout si celui-ci faisait pleurer la belle préfète en chef qui guérissait l'âme meurtri de Drago. Il posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour tenter de le calmer.

Sentant une main sur lui, Drago détacha son regard et le posa sur Blaise une lueur curieuse dans le regard. Il vit que celui-ci lui faisait signe de la tête vers la porte de la grande salle et comprit ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Il se leva donc et hocha de la tête pour le remercier et s'en alla lui aussi vers la grande porte.

Harry avait réussi à rattraper Hermione qui s'était arrêtée dans l'un des couloirs avoisinant la grande salle et qui était assez sombre. Il vit le dos de la jeune fille qui tremblait un peu et comprit qu'elle pleurait.

-Hermione. L'appela-t-il doucement en s'approchant. Puis il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Celle-ci se retourna et alla dans ses bras pour un peu de réconfort, qu'Harry lui donna sans hésiter.

-Ne t'en fais pas Mione, tu le connais je suis sûr qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit. Tu sais qu'il est impulsif et je pense que c'est plus par jalousie qu'autre chose qu'il te dit tout ça. Lui dit-il gentiment en la berçant.

-Harry… Je sais tout ça mais ça n'empêche pas que ça fait mal car je ne suis pas ce qu'il prétend que je suis. Même si je suis très proche de Drago vous êtes et resterez toujours mes meilleurs amis et rien ni personne ne changera ça. Dit-elle en levant son visage plein de larmes.

-Je sais Mione, je sais. Dit-il en essuyant les larmes la jeune fille en tentant de la faire sourire. Ne le laisse pas gâcher cette journée par ses sarcasmes d'accord ? Et puis tu as un match à gagner n'oublie pas hein, j'ai parié gros sur toi !!!! Finit-il par dire en souriant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête retrouvant sa joie de vivre et sa combativité car si il y avait bien une chose qu'aimait Hermione c'était les défis de toute sorte.

Ils rirent tous les deux pendant quelques minutes, puis retrouvant son calme, Harry se détacha d'Hermione et lui dit :

-Ca va aller maintenant ?

-Hum oui tu peux y aller !!!! Ginny t'attend…. Et merci Harry. Lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Lui répondit-il en souriant une dernière fois. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Au détour du couloir il tomba sur Malfoy qui avançait dans la direction d'Hermione, les mains dans les poches.

Malfoy vit Potter qui arrivait vers lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et les deux anciens ennemis se jaugèrent du regard pendant une minute sans hargne ni animosité, même si une tension palpable se faisait sentir. Puis Harry repris sa marche et juste en arrivant à hauteur de Drago il s'arrêta de nouveau.

-Potter. Dit Drago sérieusement.

-Malfoy, tu est en train de changer je peux le sentir et de ce fait j'accepte tes excuses pour tout ce que tu as fait. Cependant, si tu la fais souffrir je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi. Lança Harry concurrençant le regard et le sérieux de Drago.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et continua sa course vers Hermione mais il rétorqua tout de même :

-Hum je ne m'appelle pas Weasley. Commença-t-il à dire sarcastiquement. Puis il reprit plus doucement.

-Je ne lui ferai aucun mal tu as ma parole Potter… et Merci. Finit-il par dire en tournant un peu sa tête pour regarder celui qui avait vaincu le mage noir.

Harry distingua dans le regard du serpentard deux sortes de sentiment. Le premier c'était du respect et de l'admiration, voir même plus. Mais il y avait aussi une trace de remord également. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ses sentiments là dans les yeux de Malfoy. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il prit véritablement conscience que Drago Malfoy se repentait vraiment.

Il sourit et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait cette relation qui s'installait entre lui et Hermione et était près à faire des efforts si ce dernier continuait dans cette direction.

Drago tourna la tête de nouveau vers le couloir et repris sa course vers celle qui avait dorénavant une place importante dans sa vie.

Harry lui, repartit vers la grande salle pour rejoindre sa dulcinée.

Hermione qui était toujours dans le couloir et regardait par la fenêtre, entendit le bruit de pas qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Elle tourna la tête et vit approcher le préfet en chef et son nouvel ami.

-Drago.

Celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant elle et la regarda intensément sans bouger. Hermione le fixa aussi et se perdit dans la beauté et la force de son regard gris bleu tel l'acier chaud qui fondait pour se transformer en un métal dur et puissant. Puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son visage et un pouce qui retraçait les sillons que les larmes avaient parcourus plus tôt.

Réalisant que Drago avait compris son chagrin Hermione sourit pour le rassurer.

-Drago je vais…. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago la coupa.

-Hermione tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour lui. S'il ne comprend pas ce que tu es au plus profond de lui il ne mérite pas que tu verses des larmes pour lui. Dit-il de sa voix grave tout en caressant sa joue le plus sérieusement de monde. Puis il fit son sourire malfoyen.

-Je croyais que l'état d'esprit d'un gryffondor était le courage et l'honneur. Si tu ne reprends pas courage, comment allons nous battre ce bon vieux dumby et le maitre des potions et accessoirement mon parrain Severus Rogue, Hum ? Commença t-il à dire. Puis secouant la tête et soupirant il poursuivit :

-Il va falloir que je fasse tout le travail. Ah là la, c'est bien ce que je pensais un gryffondor ne vaudra jamais un serpentard qui en toute circonstance c'est quoi faire lui !!! Dit-il d'une voix triomphante en levant ses sourcils plusieurs fois et en enlevant sa main du visage de la jeune fille. Puis il se mit au même niveau du visage d'Hermione et finit par dire. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai raison Granger ?

Celle-ci le regarda et vit la lueur amusée dans son regard et compris qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait et qu'il tentait plus ou moins de lui remonter le moral. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Hum comme tu t'avances mon cher Malfoy. Et sache que même à terre un gryffondor se relève toujours et que ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu me battras. C'est plutôt à toi d'être à la hauteur tout à l'heure car je ne veux pas perdre !!! dit-elle en ré ouvrant les yeux et le fixant de son air digne. Puis elle le poussa gentiment et avança pour retourner vers le début du couloir où les festivités allaient débuter. Elle fit quelque pas et se retourna pour le regarder, mutine, et lui lança joyeusement :

-Alors prêt… partenaire !

Drago se releva et la regarda amusé puis il avança pour la rejoindre. Arrivé à sa hauteur il posa sa main sur ses cheveux et ébouriffa complètement sa coiffure.

-Moi je suis prêt… Mais toi tu as besoin d'un sérieux coup de peigne, non ? Lança-t-il en riant et se mettant à courir.

-Hey !!! Tu m'as décoiffé ? Attend un peu ! Cria Hermione exaspérée en tentant de se recoiffer. Puis elle se mit à courir pour tenter de le rattraper. Mais dans son fort intérieur elle était heureuse car voir Drago rire était un spectacle rare et merveilleux en même temps.

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur et Dumbledore se leva de son siège pour déclarer la journée d'activité moldue officiellement ouverte. Un grand brouhaha de rire et de cri se fit entendre. Tout le monde se levait de table et se dirigeait vers les différents points stratégiques où se situaient les différentes activités.

Il y en avait qui se situait dehors comme le tir à l'arc, le karting qui accessoirement se situait dans le terrain de quiddich transformé pour l'occasion. Mais il y avait aussi des activités qui se situaient à l'intérieur comme une grande salle où d'immense jeux vidéo et jeux d'arcade se situaient, mais aussi des salles de karaoké, des ateliers créatifs comme la peinture et autres arts. Il avait été programmé aussi des séances de cinéma pour que les sorciers découvrent le plaisir de regarder toutes sortes de films, quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout.

Tout le monde se promenait d'activité en activité et découvrait toutes ses choses nouvelles, comme des enfants dans un parc d'attractions. Des cris de plaisir et des exclamations se faisaient entendre partout.

Hermione fit découvrir à Drago le karting qu'elle lui expliqua et elle eut le plaisir de voir qu'il appréciait beaucoup cette activité une fois qu'il en eut compris le principe et put s'entrainer un peu. Il rentra même en compétition, amicale, avec Harry qui s'était trouvé là avec Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ils ressemblaient à deux gamins et aucun des deux ne voulait perdre. Hermione avait expliqué le principe également aux trois autres et plus particulièrement à Ginny qui voulait essayer aussi. Elle se lança donc dans la course suivit d'Hermione mais aussi de Luna et Neville. A la fin de la course ce fut Hermione et Ginny qui la gagnèrent sous le regard effaré de Drago et Harry qui à force d'essayer de renverser l'autre, comme ils le faisaient avec leur balai, ils avaient fini dans le décor, sous le rire des deux jeunes filles.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on confond karting et auto tamponneuse. Avait rétorqué Hermione les larmes aux yeux suivit de Ginny.

Rire que partagea Zabinni et Goyle qui venait d'arriver et avaient assisté à cette course mémorable entre les deux mâles.

-Ah Malfoy décidément tu me feras toujours rire. Lança Blaise à son meilleur ami.

-Oh ça va !!! Ronchonna Drago en boudant un peu et tentant de sortir de la voiture aidé par Hermione qui lui souriait.

-T'en fais pas !!! Au moins Harry a finit comme toi dans le décor et vous êtes donc derniers ex aequo. Dit Hermione en riant un peu.

Drago finit par lui rendre son sourire et se mit à rire aussi.

Blaise observa les deux préfets en chef et se mit à sourire malicieusement. Puis il vit Potter qui les observait aussi et hocha la tête quand ce dernier le regarda aussi.

Ils sortirent de la piste quand tout à coup ils virent quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé possible. Dans une voiture de kart ils virent passer Dumbledore qui riait avec l'air d'un enfant extasié suivit de près par le professeur Rogue qui lui ronchonnait plutôt qu'autre chose.

-Bonjour les jeunes !!!!! J'espère que vous vous amusez bien, moi en tout cas c'est fou comme je m'amuse…….. Dit-il en riant de plus belle.

-Ah au fait j'espère que vous êtes prêts Mr Malfoy et Mlle Granger pour notre match ? Finit-il par dire en s'éloignant.

De loin ils purent l'entendre dire à un professeur Rogue décidément bougon :

-Allons Severus ne faites pas la tête. C'est absolument amusant comme activité, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les jeunes n'entendirent pas la réponse de ce cher Rogue à part quelques grognements bien connus de lui.

Ils se regardèrent tous et se mirent à rire en voyant cela. Puis ils décidèrent de se rendre vers d'autres activités en s'arrêtant de temps en temps dans quelques stands qui proposaient des boissons moldues et autres délicieuses choses à manger.

Hermione et Drago se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre tout en parlant et souriant entre eux et parfois avec les autres. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur monde qu'ils ne virent pas au loin plusieurs personnes qui les fixaient.

En effet au loin se tenait Ron qui avait accompagné Seamus et Dean et qui fixait Drago d'un air plus que jaloux. Il les regarda en grognant un peu et se demanda comment il pourrait faire pour récupérer Hermione et éloigner ce serpentard qu'il méprisait plus que tout.

Mais il y avait également Pansy qui accompagnée de Théodore Nott fixait la scène avec dégoût et jalousie aussi grande que celle de Ron. Mais la sienne était portée sur Hermione qui accaparait l'attention de Drago et l'éloignait d'elle. Elle en fut plus qu'écœurée lorsqu'elle vit au loin Granger qui s'était approchée d'un groupe de premières années et dont l'un deux s'était blessé et qu'elle soignait par un sort avec compassion et tentait de réconforter la dite personne. Mais surtout par le regard et le sourire dont la couvait Drago, plein de tendresse et d'adoration. N'en supportant pas plus elle se retourna en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.

Ron aussi avait assisté à la scène plus qu'odieuse pour lui et serra les poings de rage. Il se détourna de cette scène avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

La matinée continua donc ainsi pour tout le monde où joie et plaisir pour les élèves mais aussi pour les professeurs se voyait. Puis vint le moment tant attendu par tout le monde : le fameux match opposant deux anciens gryffondor et serpentard contre la nouvelle génération. Tout le monde se rendit dans la salle où se tenait le bowling et celle ci qui avant 10h30 était plus ou moins calme et seulement remplis de quelques joueurs, se retrouva pleine à craquer. Les spectateurs essayaient de se trouver la meilleure place pour avoir la meilleure vue.

Mais ceux qui étaient à l'origine des paris avaient prévu une telle bousculade et ils avaient donc installé par magie une sorte d'écran qui permettait de suivre le match sans en perdre une miette. Un fort brouhaha se faisait entendre en attendant l'arrivée des joueurs.

Fort heureusement Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna mais aussi Blaise et Gregory avait plus ou moins réussit à se mettre devant. Ils attendaient avec impatience d'assister à cette rencontre titanesque.

10h30 arriva et un silence se fit entendre peu à peu dans la salle. Deux flashs de lumière apparurent près d'une porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant la place à un spectacle qui en surpris plus d'un. En effet dans la lumière, élèves et professeurs virent apparaitre les deux professeurs dont l'un deux avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais ce qui choqua le plus ce fut leurs tenues.

En effet la journée étant placé sous le signe de la découverte du monde moldu et de certaines de ses activités, tout les élèves étaient habillés en tant que moldu, ainsi que certains professeurs mais pas tous et en aucun cas ils auraient cru voir ces deux grandes figures de l'histoire de la magie et de l'école vêtu ainsi.

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue portaient tous les deux des tenues que les joueurs de bowling portaient habituellement mais un peu modifié. Ils portaient des pantalons noirs et les chaussures obligatoires que l'on porte pour jouer. Mais ce qui choqua le plus furent les chemises. Celle de Dumbledore était rouge pour montrer l'appartenance de sa maison et celle de Rogue était verte. Au devant de la chemise était inscrit les prénoms des joueurs ainsi que le symbole de leur maison et lorsque les deux professeurs avancèrent, les spectateurs purent voir qu'un message était inscrit dans le dos. Ils pouvaient lire : les dinosaures ne sont pas encore éteints.

Tout le monde pouvait voir que Dumbledore était particulièrement fier de ce message et de ce qu'il portait car il levait les bras en signe de salut et sourit à la foule. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Rogue qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaitre et d'enlever cette tenue.

Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte de voir leurs professeurs habillés ainsi et non avec leur cape de sorcier. Et pourtant on pouvait sentir leur puissance et aussi la menace sous jacente de Rogue si quelqu'un osait rire de lui.

Après être arrivé près de leur piste ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver les deux autres joueurs. En effet les deux spots lumineux se rallumèrent et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Hermione et Drago qui arrivèrent triomphalement aussi. Leurs tenues étaient plus ou moins identiques à celle de leurs aînés à la différence du message dans le dos qui disait : les jeunes fous vont tous déchirer. Les deux jeunes préfets arrivèrent en saluant la foule et plus particulièrement leurs amis qu'ils avaient aperçu devant. Puis ils allèrent se mettre en face des deux professeurs.

-Bien, chers adversaires. Nous allons disputer ce match de façon amicale et sans tricherie. Je propose que nous nous échauffions un peu en lançant quelques boules et ainsi permettre à nos coéquipiers de s'entraîner également. Qu'en dites-vous Mlle Granger ? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

-Hum je suis d'accord. Drago tu es partant ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant vers lui en souriant.

-Hum tout à fait. Je suis prêt. Mon oncle j'espère te battre à plate couture cette fois et que tu ne m'en voudras pas quand ça arrivera !!! Lança-t-il vers Rogue avec un sourire de conquérant.

-Ne t'avance pas trop Drago, tu n'as pas encore gagné !!!! Rétorqua Rogue relevant la tête d'un air de défi.

-Bien, bien. Je vous souhaite donc tous bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne. Dit Dumbledore en tendant sa main.

Hermione la lui serra chaleureusement, suivit par Drago qui en fit de même. Rogue fut un peu obligé d'en faire de même, il serra donc la main de la jeune fille assez rapidement mais s'attarda un peu plus fortement sur celle de Drago pour le défier, geste que retourna son filleul.

Sous les acclamations du public, les joueurs se mirent en place. Dumbledore et Hermione prirent chacun à part leur coéquipier pour leur expliquer les règles somme toute simple, et les différents coups existant.

Le match débuta, après quelques coups d'essai pour que les deux sorciers ne sachant pas jouer puisse prendre le pli. Après quelques coups un peu affligeant pour Malfoy et Rogue, ils commencèrent à être plus à l'aise pour lancer la boule et prirent donc part au jeu. Mais les meilleurs coups restaient ceux de Dumbeldore et d'Hermione. Même si l'esprit de compétition était présent, la bonne humeur se faisait sentir ainsi que la joie bonne enfant, même Rogue souriait, certes c'était plus une ébauche de sourire mais c'était là tout de même, spécialement lorsqu'il faisait tomber plus de quilles que son neveu et qu'il le regardait d'un sourire moqueur.

Mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas démonter car il était soutenu par ses amis mais surtout par Hermione. Jamais elle ne lui reprochait quelque chose lorsqu'il jouait un peu mal. Au contraire elle le soutenait et l'encourageait de tout son cœur. Il lui en était reconnaissant car jamais il n'avait eu le droit à cela lorsqu'il était plus jeune, surtout de son père. Même si maintenant il savait pourquoi. Mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'il appréciait.

Harry, Ginny mais aussi Blaise remarqua la parfaite symbiose qui existait entre eux deux et l'affection réelle qu'Hermione et Drago avait l'un pour l'autre.

Dumbledore nota aussi le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes qui riaient et s'entraidaient. Il était ravi de voir que les deux pires ennemis se rapprochaient enfin et que grâce à eux peut être qu'un jour l'entente entre les deux maisons existerait un jour.

Même Rogue remarqua le changement dans son neveu et même s'il ne le montrait pas il était content pour lui. La haine pour les êtres inférieurs dans laquelle il avait été élevé s'amenuisait de jour en jour grâce au pardon de la jeune fille et il espérait que cela perdurait. Qu'au moins son filleul ne vivent pas ce qui lui avait vécu avec Lily et que la fin soit plus heureuse pour eux deux.

La partie se poursuivait dans la joie et la bonne humeur sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Le match était serré et chaque joueur donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Et après 1h30 de jeu palpitant se fut Hermione et Drago qui l'emportèrent, pas de beaucoup certes mais ils gagnèrent quand même.

-Félicitation Mlle Granger, Mr Malfoy vous avez bien joué !!!! Félicita Dumbledore ravi du jeu auquel il avait participé.

-Merci Professeur mais j'avoue que vous étiez pas mal non plus et ce fut même difficile à un moment donné ! Répondit Hermione en souriant et serrant la main que le directeur avait tendue.

-Oui félicitation Professeur, vous avez été de grands adversaires. Dit Drago en souriant et en lui serrant la main également.

-Merci les enfants. Bon je vais de ce pas me changer et allez me sustenter un peu. A bientôt pour une revanche j'espère ! Dit Dumbledore en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Severus, bon match vraiment et comme je les dis j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas te t'avoir battu !!! lança Drago en souriant malicieusement.

-Bien sur que non, Drago. Et bien joué… Vous aussi Mlle Granger. Répondit-il en hochant la tête vers la jeune fille.

-Merci professeur vous aussi. Dit-elle en hochant la tête également.

Puis le professeur Rogue s'éloigna également pour aller enlever au plus vite cette tenue affreuse à son goût.

D'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves commençaient à s'éloigner également pour aller manger puisque le match était fini, mais aussi pour récolter les gains pour ceux qui avaient gagné.

Restés seuls Hermione et Drago se regardèrent en souriant. Puis Hermione lui pris les mains et les serra affectueusement. Drago lui serra les mains aussi et les porta à sa bouche pour la remercier d'avoir partagé cette « aventure » avec lui. Puis sans prévenir il donna un doux baiser à Hermione et lui dit :

-Merci Hermione. En souriant de son sourire malfoyen en la voyant rougir.

Puis il partit pour pouvoir se changer également.

Hermione resta là sur place et posa sa main sur la dite joue toute rouge où les lèvres du prince des serpentards s'était posé. Un délicieux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Puis elle s'en alla également pour se changer.

Mais ce que ne savaient pas Hermione et Drago c'est que quelqu'un était resté dans l'ombre et avait assisté à la scène. Les poings serré de rage il se retira également.

Après s'être changé, Malfoy sortit de la salle où avaient été posées ses affaires. Il longea les couloirs un sourire aux lèvres pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Il avait encore la tête pleine d'images de ce qu'il avait vécu et surtout du baiser qu'il avait donné à Hermione. Son sourire s'élargit en pensant à la douceur de sa peau. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne devant lui.

-Alors Malfoy on rêve ? Dit cette personne.

Surpris, il leva la tête et vit celui qui lui avait parlé. Son sourire disparu et son visage se durcit un peu plus reprenant son ancien masque.

-Weasley ! Tu me fais l'honneur de ta présence ? !! Dit-il sarcastique.

-Ne te flatte pas Malfoy !!! Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi et de ta soi disant rédemption. Moi je n'y crois absolument pas et je saurais te percer à jour !!!

-Crois ce que tu veux Weasley je m'en contre fiche de ce que tu penses. Je sais ce que je suis et ce que je veux être et du moment que les gens importants pour moi me crois et me soutiennent c'est tout ce qui compte ! Rétorqua Drago sérieusement.

-Les gens importants comme… Hermione peut être ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais sache que je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! Dit Ron méchamment.

-Parce que tu crois que tu ne le fais pas toi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait pleurer au moins trois fois !! Rétorqua Malfoy un sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme Malfoy ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Evidemment, c'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Mais ça ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu es jaloux non ? Lança Malfoy toujours en souriant ce qui énerva Ron.

-La ferme la ferme la ferme, je ne peux plus te voir. Et puisque c'est la journée moldue je vais m'occuper de toi façon moldue !!! Et sans prévenir il se lança sur Drago le poing levé.

Quelques minutes avant, Hermione était sortit une fois changée et avait retrouvé ses amis Harry et Ginny qui l'attendait. Puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers la grande salle. Quant tout à coup ils entendirent une altercation entre deux personnes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bruit de la commotion. Et ce qu'ils y virent les clouèrent sur place. Ils virent Ron et Drago qui se disputaient et Ron qui commençait à se précipiter sur Drago pour le frapper. Atterrée Hermione se précipita sur eux sans réfléchir pour arrêter le massacre qui aurait lieu.

Ron se précipita donc sur Malfoy sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se préparer au coup qui arrivait sur lui. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Il entendit bien le bruit du coup donné, mais au lieu de sentir une douleur fulgurante comme il s'y attendait il entendit plutôt un cri de douleur aigu. Drago ouvrit les yeux et vit la scène comme au ralenti, les yeux agrandit d'effroi, car il vit une masse de cheveux brun qui n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à Hermione Granger s'écroulant au sol sous la violence portée par le coup de poing.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit pendant quelques secondes et ils restèrent tous pétrifiés. Jusqu'au moment où un cri se fit entendre provenant de Ginny, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller tout le monde.

Drago se réveilla de sa torpeur et vit la jeune préfète gisant au sol face contre terre et qui ne bougeait plus.

-NOOOON HERMIONE !!!! Cria-t'il atterré. Puis il s'accroupit sur le sol et la retourna pour voir son visage. Il entendit à peine Harry et Ginny qui arrivaient en courant effrayés pour leur amie. Par contre il vit avec effroi un hématome énorme sur sa joue droite qui se formait et du sang qui coulait sur la tempe causé par la chute. Elle avait d'ailleurs perdu connaissance face à la violence du coup et du choc de sa chute.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, tellement il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione et se demandant si elle allait bien. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Weasley prononcer le nom d'Hermione et qu'il commençait à s'approcher d'elle, d'instinct il la serra plus fort contre lui, se leva en la portant dans ses bras pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le toisa, en ressentant une haine immense pour celui qui avait blessé Hermione.

-Weasley, ne t'approches plus jamais d'elle tu entends !!!!Siffla t-il d'une voix basse mais intimidante.

Ron voulut s'approcher d'elle malgré la menace, mais Harry et Ginny s'étaient également levés et faisaient barrage. Puis Ginny se retourna vers Drago et lança :

-Malfoy, emmènes Hermione à l'infirmerie il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se retourna pour porter son amie au lieu dit. Il entendit au loin Ron qui criait le nom d'Hermione et combien il était désolé. Mais pour lui il pourrait le dire des millions de fois il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir blessé la sorcière extraordinaire qu'il portait dans ses bras.

**Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé alors pour ça laissez moi vos impressions et ou conseil s'il vous plait et merci.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors voici le 6eme chapitre enfin ! Vous allez voir notre drago est un peu (beaucoup) ooc disons que c'est une des visions que j'ai de lui s'il s'était repenti de ses mauvaises actions. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Un grand merci pour dela49 qui m'a corrigé. Et un pour Luxiole qui m'encourage.**

**Ah oui Harry potter ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les chansons Proud Mary de Ike et Tina Turner et Angels de Robbie Williams.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 6**

Drago avançait le plus rapidement possible tout en faisant attention à son léger et précieux fardeau. Le cœur battant, il se remémora ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant même. Comment une journée qui avait si bien commencé pouvait se terminer ainsi.

Une rage folle contre Weasley étreignit son cœur et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui jeter tout un tas de sort qui apaiserait toute cette rancœur.

Mais il jeta un regard sur Hermione et sa pâleur l'alarma. Il accéléra le mouvement pour arriver le plus vite à l'infirmerie.

Il pénétra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et appela Pomfraîche d'une voix forte :

-Mme Pomfresh! MME POMFRESH !

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend de hurler ainsi Mr Malfoy ? C'est un hôpital ici ! Répondit l'infirmière d'une voix stricte.

Puis voyant la jeune fille dans les bras du jeune homme, son instinct médical reprit le dessus.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Allongez vite Mlle granger sur ce lit. Dit-elle en lui désignant le lit en question.

-Elle a reçu un violent coup de poing et s'est cognée la tête en tombant sur le sol. Lui raconta Drago en déposant délicatement Hermione.

Mme Pomfresh munit de sa baguette promena celle-ci le long du corps d'Hermione pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux.

Un point lumineux brilla au bout de sa baguette lorsqu'elle atteignit le cou de la patiente. Elle murmura un sort qui se propagea dans la partie blessée d'Hermione.

Puis elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la tête. Après avoir finis son examen corporel, elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur la blessure qui se trouvait sur la joue qui avait déjà viré au violet voir au noir.

Drago observait l'opération d'un œil inquiet, espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à la jeune préfète en chef.

L'infirmière termina son examen après quelques autres sorts lancés.

-Bien. A part son cou et l'hématome présent sur le visage, elle semble être en parfaite santé. Mais attendons qu'elle se réveille. Finit par dire l'infirmière en remettant sa baguette dans la poche de sa blouse.

Drago lâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusqu'à maintenant en entendant la bonne nouvelle. Il alla chercher une chaise bien décidé à rester auprès d'Hermione et la plaça près du lit. Personne ne l'y délogera foi de Malfoy.

L'infirmière le regarda faire surprise par l'attitude du jeune Malfoy pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle secoua la tête en souriant et fermant les yeux devant ces jeunes qui la surprendrait toujours.

-Bien ! Je vous laisse donc auprès de Mlle Granger puisque vous semblez vouloir rester à tout prix. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'elle se réveillera ! Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau en murmurant « Ah l'amour »

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougent. Le jeune homme fixait la patiente d'un œil perçant attendant un signe que celle-ci allait se réveiller bientôt.

Puis Drago entendit des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Se retournant d'Hermione, il vit arriver Potter et la jeune Weasley qui s'arrêtèrent juste à côté du lit.

-Alors, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-A part une luxation au cou et son hématome elle devrait aller mieux. Il faut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille. Répondit Drago en tournant de nouveau son regard sur la jeune Gryffondor blessée.

-Tant mieux alors. Pourvu qu'elle se réveille vite. Lança Giny inquiète également.

Drago acquiesça de la tête, impatient de voir les yeux mordorés d'Hermione.

Harry observa attentivement le jeune serpentard. Ce qu'il vit confirma ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques temps et avait entraperçu plus tôt ce matin. Il comprit que son ancien ennemi arborait des sentiments tendres envers son amie. Mais il vit également que celui-ci n'en avait pas encore conscience du moins. Mais Harry, lui, le savait car c'était le même regard qu'il avait pour Ginny.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas les personnes qui arrivèrent derrière eux.

-Harry, Mlle Weasley et Mr Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Mlle Granger se retrouve t'elle à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix étonnamment grave.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent en même temps, surpris par la voix de leur directeur ainsi que de sa présence.

Ils le regardèrent et virent qu'il était accompagné des professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall.

-Eh bien, professeur… Commença Harry embarrassé et ne sachant quoi dire.

-Je t'écoute Harry ! Encouragea Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante.

Harry regarda Ginny pour puiser l'inspiration nécessaire et raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sans dénoncer Ron. Même s'il n'approuvait pas le geste de Ron, il savait que celui-ci avait agit par jalousie et en aucune façon il n'avait voulu blesser Hermione.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, un léger froissement de drap interrompit tout début d'explication suivit par un petit gémissement de douleur.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du bruit et virent que la jeune fille venait juste de se réveiller.

-Hermione ! Cria Drago soulagé de la voir se réveiller.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux et tenta de tourner la tête. Mais son mouvement fut un peu trop brusque ce qui amena un petit cri de douleur des lèvres de la gryffondor.

-Du calme Hermione ! Préconisa Drago inquiet.

Hermione se retourna donc doucement et fixa les différentes personnes présentes.

-Drago… Harry…Ginny… Professeurs ? Demanda t'elle perplexe et reposant une des ses mains sur le lit.

Le jeune serpentard posa discrètement sa grande et puissante main sur celle d'Hermione et l'étreignit doucement. Geste retourné par Hermione et inaperçu par quasi tout le monde.

En effet le professeur Dumbledore nota le geste de tendresse entre les deux préfets en chef. Une lueur d'amusement jaillit de ses prunelles bleues et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis tout aussi rapidement il redevint sérieux et observa la jeune fille droit dans les yeux de son regard perçant et qui connaissait tous les secrets.

-Mlle Granger est ce que vous vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione le regarda un peu déboussolée, tentant de se rafraîchir la mémoire. Peu à peu les souvenirs jaillirent et ses yeux noisette s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se souvenait. Ne sachant quoi dire elle regarda tour à tour Drago, puis Harry et Ginny. Elle vit dans les yeux des deux derniers une appréhension et une compréhension de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son explication.

-A la fin du match de bowling, Drago et moi nous nous sommes séparés pour nous changer chacun dans une salle de classe. En sortant j'ai croisé Harry et Ginny et ensemble, nous avons décidé de nous rendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. En chemin nous avons entendu une altercation. Nous nous sommes précipités vers le lieu et là j'ai vu Drago qui allait recevoir un coup de poing de… quelqu'un. Raconta Hermione en hésitant légèrement sur la fin.

Ginny et Harry lui sourirent de remerciement pour n'avoir pas dénoncé Ron malgré le coup qu'elle avait reçu de sa part.

Quant à Drago n'acceptant pas cette fin de l'histoire s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui le suppliait de ne rien dévoiler de plus. Celui-ci fixa intensément son amie de son regard bleu gris métallique. Il voulait vraiment dénoncé cet infâme Weasley qu'il détestait toujours autant, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Hermione. « Foutue conscience » Pensa Drago énervé. Mais il repensa à ses yeux et se calma tout de suite.

Fermant les yeux, il serra sa main pour lui signifier qu'il ne dirait rien finalement.

Tout cela se passa en quelques secondes qui passa inaperçu à part pour les deux protagonistes.

Puis Hermione regarda à nouveau les professeurs et continua son récit.

-Lorsque j'ai vu cela, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai agit par réflexe et je me suis interposée pour tenter de protéger Drago. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est l'immense douleur que j'ai ressentit et après plus rien. Continua de raconter la jeune préfète en chef.

-Mlle Granger. En effet c'est la première fois que vous agissez ainsi et cela m'étonne de vous. Lança un peu sèchement Mc Gonagall. Bien que j'admire votre bravoure et votre fidélité envers votre collègue, vous auriez dû réfléchir et utilisée votre baguette ! Finit par dire la directrice des Gryffondors d'un ton courroucé.

-Voyons Minerva ! Je pense qu'elle en a conscience et comme vous le dites, elle a agit selon sa conscience et ses sentiments qui nous font agir bizarrement parfois. Intervint Dumbledore en souriant de façon espiègle à la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione rougit un peu car elle avait perçu le sous entendu.

-Tout ça ne nous dit pas qui est le responsable ? Demanda Rogue de sa voix dur et autoritaire.

-Vous avez raison Severus ! Répondit Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui.

Puis regardant à nouveau les jeunes gens, il les dévisagea attentivement.

-Eh bien, il faisait sombre et c'était quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas beaucoup. Improvisa Harry un peu gêné par le regard persistant du directeur.

-Vraiment ? Lança Rogue sarcastique. Vous vous voulez nous faire croire que vous ne savez pas qui c'était ?

Les trois gryffondors répondirent affirmativement. Seul Drago ne dit rien malgré l'envie qui le possédait de tout révéler.

-Drago, tu n'as rien à dire ? Demanda Rogue son regard noir plongé dans les yeux bleus de son filleul.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête. Alors un combat d'occlumencie fut livré entre les deux représentants de la maison serpentarde.

Heureusement que Drago maîtrisait parfaitement cet art sinon Rogue aurait su.

Après quelques minutes de combat psychologiques et voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, Rogue se détourna de Drago et répliqua :

-Bien puisque personne ne sais rien visiblement, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Finit-il par dire. Puis il se retourna et commença à s'en aller sa longue robe noir flottant dans l'air. Mais se ravisant il s'arrêta et sans se retourner il dit :

-Merci… Mlle Granger. Il poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Les autres furent surpris de l'entendre dire merci. Venant de la part de Rogue c'était presque irréel mais en un sens un peu compréhensif car Hermione avait tout simplement empêché le filleul de Rogue de recevoir un coup.

Et bien qu'il ne le montrait rarement, Rogue tenait à son neveu. Il était donc reconnaissant envers la jeune fille.

Drago esquissa un sourire d'appréciation puis se composa de nouveau un visage plus neutre.

-Je vais y aller aussi Albus….. Mlles, Mrs je vous souhaite une bonne après midi. Dit Mac Gonagall en s'éloignant également.

Seul Dumbledore resta encore un peu. Il regarda les quatre jeunes et demanda :

-Au fait, je ne vois pas le jeune Weasley parmi vous ? Etrange vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les trois gryffondors se regardèrent et ne surent que dire.

Ils comprirent que le directeur savait tout. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit.

-Inutile de me répondre. J'ai compris et je vous laisse le soin de régler cela entre vous en espérant que cela sera la dernière fois, bien sûr, car la violence ne résout rien. Répliqua Dumbledore sérieusement.

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour acquiescer sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Bien ! En tout cas Mlle Granger reposer vous bien et n'en faite pas trop. Mais je vois que vous êtes bien entourés et que tout ceux qui vous aiment prendrons soin de vous, n'est ce pas ? Finit il par dire en adressant un clin d'œil aux deux préfets en chef, avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

Hermione et Drago rougirent un peu par le sous-entendu donné par le directeur.

-Nous aussi on va te laisser te reposer et on viendra te voir plus tard Hermione. Proposa Ginny un sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'air gêné de Malfoy et d'Hermione. Tu viens Harry ?

Celui acquiesça et se retournant une dernière fois vers les deux restants il les observa un petit moment. Puis il sourit également et s'éloigna en souhaitant un prompt rétablissement à son amie.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Etait-ce de l'amour qu'il ressentait envers elle ? Certes il l'admirait et adorait passer du temps avec Hermione. Mais l'aimait-il ?

Perplexe, il ne vit pas arriver Mme Pomfresh qui venait pour finir de s'occuper de sa patiente.

Après que l'infirmière se soit occupée des derniers soins, Hermione se tourna vers Drago toujours assis près d'elle.

-Drago, tu peux aller manger si tu veux ? Je vais bien tu sais !

Celui-ci la regarda et secoua la tête en signe de refus.

-Non je reste Hermione ! Répondit-il en la scrutant pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle du jeune blond et lui dit d'un ton doux et sérieux à la fois.

-Vas-y s'il te plait. Je vais me reposer un peu de toute façon. Profite de cette journée pour goûter aux différents plats moldus, cela me ferais plaisir !

Drago observa les yeux de la jeune fille et il vit qu'elle était sincère et souhaitait vraiment qu'il passe une bonne journée.

Soupirant, il finit par acquiescer de la tête et pressa affectueusement la main de sa collègue et amie. Puis se levant il retira sa main avec la promesse de revenir la voir un peu plus tard et s'éloigna du lit et de l'infirmerie.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et vit qu'il était un peu réticent de la laisser seule. Mais elle était réellement fatiguée et voulait méditer sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et sur son geste. Elle revoyait sans cesse l'action qui s'était déroulée quelques heures avant mais aussi toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties : le choc, l'incompréhension mais surtout cette peur qu'elle avait eu en voyant Ron son poing fulgurant se diriger vers Drago.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'était précipitée devant son homologue pour le protéger.

Quelle idiote se traitait-elle. Elle était sensée être la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur époque et elle avait agit comme une simple moldue, oubliant sa part sorcière.

Pourquoi n'avait elle pas utilisé un sort comme elle l'a toujours fait ? Pourquoi ce besoin irrépressible et urgent de se mettre devant Drago et de recevoir le coup ? D'être autant impliquée émotionnellement ?

Et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas son geste puisqu'elle avait empêché le serpentard de se faire frapper.

Elle sentit une plénitude monter en elle. Elle savait au fond d'elle la raison de son geste, pas la peine de le nier. Elle était assez intelligente pour le reconnaitre.

Perdue dans ses réflexions elle n'entendit qu'à la dernière minute l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Se retournant doucement, elle vit avec stupeur arriver un Ron des plus honteux et hésitant.

-Her… Hermione? Ron demanda tout penaud.

-Ronald. Lui répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence, puis Ron se précipita vers son amie avec remord.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Je m'en veux tellement. L'idée de savoir que je t'ai frappé m'écœure au plus au point. Pardon, Pardon. Prononça-t-il en pleurant.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait verser autant de larmes. Elle pouvait ressentir la douleur et le désespoir du jeune rouquin.

Même si elle lui en voulait encore un peu, Hermione n'était pas du genre à garder rancœur. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille pour la peine qu'elle ressentait pour lui et pour ce qu'elle venait juste de prendre conscience.

Posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme, elle lui dit d'une voix un peu tremblante :

-Ron, je vois bien que tu es désolé et que tu regrette et je ne t'en veux presque plus. Mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Qu'est ce qui te pousse tellement à agir ainsi ?

Le jeune rouquin la regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux car il vit qu'elle était sincère et que même s'il restait quelques traces de colère dans ses yeux, elle lui avait pardonné en grande partie. Il décida donc de se montrer honnête et de tout lui révéler.

-Oh Hermione je sais que j'ai mal agit. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dés que je vois Malfoy avec toi et comment il se comporte, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Mais Ron, il a changé. Pourquoi tu… Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir que Ron lui coupa la parole.

-Parce que je t'aime voilà pourquoi. Je suis fou de toi depuis des années et le simple fait de le voir près de toi me rend malade. Cria Ron en marchant le long du lit, nerveux et désespéré mais aussi libéré d'avoir enfin admit ses sentiments envers Hermione. Il s'arrêta devant Hermione et la fixa de ses yeux bleus brillants.

La jeune fille le dévisagea médusée et ne sut que répondre. Avec tous les changements qu'il y avait eut depuis quelques mois et ce qu'elle venait elle-même d'admettre, elle ne sut que dire.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne daigne intervenir.

Puis Hermione poussa un petit soupir et regarda Ron dans les yeux.

-Oh Ron ! Je ne sais que dire. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête. Peux-tu me laisser un peu de temps ? Je te répondrais bientôt c'est promis.

-Oh… Euh oui bien sûr. Ecoute je vais te laisser te reposer et euh… tu me répondras plus tard ! Dit il gêné et nerveux et un peu déçu. Et encore une fois je suis sincèrement désolé. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, il ne vit pas quelqu'un tapi dans l'ombre.

Cette ombre n'était autre que Drago qui était revenu voir Hermione, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Il éprouvait une douleur lancinante à la poitrine. Posant la main vers son cœur, il sentit celui-ci battre la chamade et un flot d'émotion le traversa. Peine, désespoir et jalousie se disputait en lui

Il tourna la tête et regarda longuement la jeune fille qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Toujours sa main à la poitrine il s'éloigna de l'hôpital et d'Hermione en proie avec ses sentiments nouveaux et inexplicables.

Il se retrouva dans la grande salle sans qu'il ne comprenne comment. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un qui l'interpellait. Levant la tête Drago vit que l'appel provenait de Blaise et si Drago s'était trouvé dans son tat normal aurait été des plus surpris.

En effet, son ami se trouvait en galante compagnie et pas avec n'importe qui. La jeune fille n'était autre que Luna Lovegood.

Stupéfait quelques secondes, il resta sur place. Puis se reprenant il se dirigea vers Blaise et Luna.

-Hey Drago, tu viens rejoindre le commun des mortels après ta victoire ? lança Blaise souriant à pleine dent.

-Ah oui. Répondit simplement Drago.

-Au fait je te présente Luna Lovegood une personne des plus intéressante qu'il m'ait été de connaitre. Poursuivit Blaise voulant présenter son meilleur ami à une personne qu'il trouvait fort à son goût malgré son étrangeté.

-Lovegood, enchanté. Salua Drago d'un signe de tête.

-Moi de même Malfoy. Mais tu peux m'appeler Luna tu sais. Dit-elle d'un ton des plus amicaux.

-Très bien, je te retourne le geste. Répondit Drago souriant un peu.

-Assieds-toi avec nous et tu devrais goûter ses plats et leurs choix de boissons. Y'en a une qui est pas si mauvaise une fois que tu t'habitues. Comment elle s'appelle déjà… Cocoa la… Cocala… Essayait de se rappeler Blaise.

-Je crois que c'est coca cola ce que tu essaie de nous dire. Proposa Luna de son air candide.

-Ah oui exactement, merci Luna. Commença à dire le jeune homme métis souriant à Luna. Puis se tournant vers Drago il poursuivit :

-Donc tu devrais goûter à cette…. Il s'arrêta net en voyant pour la première fois le visage de son ami qui reflétait une multitude de sentiments.

-Drago, eh mon pote ? Demanda Blaise inquiet.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-Blaise, je crois que les nargolles s'en sont pris au cœur de Drago. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'une écoute et d'une aide. Proposa Luna qui fixait Drago elle aussi de son air étrange mais concernée aussi.

Blaise la regarda avec ébahissement et admiration mêlée. De par son étrangéité la jeune fille semblait avoir compris ce qui minait le préfet en chef.

D'un sourire il remercia sa nouvelle amie, se promettant de la retrouver plus tard et d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Pour l'instant seul Drago l'inquiétait. Il se leva, pris deux cannetes et un sandwich et s'approcha de lui.

-Viens drago allons discuter dehors ! Proposa-t'il d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Celui-ci sorti de ses pensées et pris conscience qu'il interrompait le « rendez vous » de son ami.

-Non écoute ça va. Continue avec Luna. Rétorqua Drago.

-T'inquiète je compte bien la retrouver plus tard. Pour l'instant c'est toi qui compte mon pote ! Répondit Blaise souriant.

-Mais… Commença à protester Drago.

-Oui cela ne me dérange pas, Drago. Allez-y, moi je vais faire un tour du côté des stands. J'avoue que je trouve tout cela passionnant presque autant que les mouches bossu qui nous entoure. Dit-elle d'un air rêveur tout en se levant. Drago… Blaise à bientôt. Finit elle par dire d'un salut de la main et souriant.

Blaise la regarda d'un air amoureux.

-N'est elle pas des plus rafraîchissante avec sa naïveté et son naturelle. Soupira t'il.

Drago regarda son ami et vit que celui-ci avait l'air conquit. Souriant un peu il hocha la tête.

Puis Blaise reprit son air sérieux et déterminé en tirant Drago vers la sortie.

-Bien à nous deux et tu vas tout me dire.

Drago le suivit sans protester car il le connaissait et savait que Blaise ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt. C'était un serpentard après tout et il savait utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Les deux comparses se retrouvèrent près d'un saule qui longeait le lac de Poudlard.

Blaise regarda son ami s'installer au pied de l'arbre.

-Tiens attrape ! Tu dois avoir faim. Lui dit il en lui lançant un sandwich enveloppé et une cannette. Grâce à ses reflexes d'attrapeur, Drago réceptionna instinctivement les deux objets sans les laisser tomber.

-Ah merci. Dit-il d'un air absent.

-Bon ! Fini cette tête d'enterrement et si tu disais tout à ton très cher ami hum ? Sinon n'oublie pas que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler. Dit Blaise en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sérieux et qu'il le ferait vraiment. Mais il vit aussi l'inquiétude de son ami.

Soupirant, il ferma les yeux un instant pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Puis les rouvrant et inspirant profondément Drago commença le récit.

-Très bien en fait tout a commencé juste après notre partie de bowling. Hermione et moi étions chacun en train de se changer dans une salle à part, je précise. Dit-il en souriant connaissant un peu l'esprit un peu pervers de son ami.

-Mais je n'en pensais pas moins Malfoy ! Lança t'il d'un air faussement blessé et les deux mains sur le cœur. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Pour ce que tu es ! Un tas d'hormones en ébullition sur patte. Répondit Drago un sourire en coin.

-Oui… C'est vrai par exemple ! Mais revenons en au sujet principal, veux tu ?

-Bref, après m'être changé et au moment où j'avançais pour aller à la grande salle, je suis tombé sur ce rouquin de Weasley. Continua t'il d'un air de dégout sur le visage.

-Oh oh ! Que c'est palpitant. Et vous avez bien tranquillement discuté en paix j'imagine. Plaisanta Blaise.

-Ah ah très drôle ! Bon je peux continuer ? Donc cet idiot se pointe devant moi en m'accusant de tourner la tête d'Hermione et autres balivernes. Du genre que je l'éloignais de lui et que mes actes étaient faux. Commença t'il par dire de plus en plus sèchement et serrant sa canette fermement.

-Venant de lui tu devais t'y attendre et la jalousie fait faire n'importe quoi. De plus vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu, donc ce n'est pas nouveau. Commenta Blaise en hochant la tête.

-Ca c'est sur et avec ce qu'il s'est passé ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer. Au bout de sa tirade envers moi, il a précipité son poing vers moi sans que je puisse réagir. Poursuivit-il en resserrant un peu sa canette.

Blaise l'observa et vit le ressentiment se peindre sur le visage de Malfoy. Il avait dû se passer quelques choses de vraiment horrible pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais quoi se demandait-il.

Il vit Drago qui rouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre son récit. Il sortit donc de ses pensées pour écouter attentivement la suite.

-Je m'attendais à ressentir la douleur du coup et au lieu de cela j'ai entendu un cri aigu et le bruit d'une chute. En ouvrant les yeux j'ai non seulement vu que quelqu'un avait pris le coup à ma place mais qu'en plus il s'agissait d'Hermione. Finit par dire Drago rageusement.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-C'… C'est Granger qui a …. Tu veux dire que Weasley a frappé Granger. Demanda t'il sidéré.

Drago hocha la tête sombrement. Il ressentait de nouveau l'incrédulité, puis la frayeur mais surtout la fureur qu'il avait eue envers le rouquin à ce moment là. Un bruit atroce de métal brisé rompit le silence qui régnait dans ce lieu propice au calme et à la sérénité. Blaise leva la tête et vit que Drago avait tout simplement plié sa canette de ses deux mains. Il voyait aussi tout le corps de son ami frémir de colère.

-Drago eh mon pote ! Calme toi voyons, elle t'a rien fait cette canette. Allez reprend toi et dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Demanda Blaise en tentant de calmer le préfet en chef.

Drago lâcha les débris de la canette, puis inspira plusieurs fois par les narines pour reprendre ses esprits pendant quelques minutes.

Calmé, il reprit son récit.

-Je me suis précipité vers elle et j'ai entre aperçu Potter et Weasley fille qui accourait vers Hermione. Elle était inconsciente et un hématome se formait déjà au coin de sa joue. Weasley a essayé de s'approcher d'elle tout en s'excusant mais Potter et sa copine se sont interposés tout en me demandant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Continua-t-il. J'ai ressenti pour la toute première fois une angoisse pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi tu imagines ? Ensuite j'ai couru le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh l'a prise en charge. Après Potter et la rouquine sont venus ainsi que Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Rogue.

-Et vous avez dénoncé Weasley ? Demanda Blaise.

-Hum, si ça tenait qu'à moi, oui. Mais voilà, les trois autres gryffondors ont un peu enjolivé le truc par esprit de camaraderie et racontés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas celui qui avait fait ça. Mc Gonagall et Rogue ont l'air d'avoir avalé ça mais je doute que Dumbledore y ait cru. Mais bon il a laissé tomber. Finit par dire Drago un sourire amer aux lèvres.

-Mais toi pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? Insista Blaise interrogateur.

-Et bien…. Au moment où j'allais le faire Hermione a posé sa main sur la mienne et m'a supplié de ne rien dire. Alors je n'ai pas pu car je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Enfin bref, tout le monde est parti et Hermione m'a demandé d'y aller aussi ce que j'ai fait.

-Mais plus tard je suis revenu et j'ai vu Weasley qui a eut l'audace de venir la voir et s'expliquer sur son geste, que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il avait agit ainsi. Finit par dire Drago.

-Quelle surprise ! Ironisa Blaise. Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

-Qu'elle donnerait sa réponse plus tard. Répondit Drago en soufflant un peu.

-Mais et toi,

-Quoi moi ? Demanda Drago perplexe.

Un sourire aux lèvres Blaise lui rétorqua :

-Oh je t'en prie. Qu'as-tu ressenti en entendant cette déclaration ?

Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il avait éprouvé.

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai ressenti comme un pincement au cœur. C'était la première fois, j'ai jamais éprouvé cela et dieu sait que je suis sortit avec pas mal de fille pourtant.

- Hum… A mon avis c'est parce que tu es toi aussi amoureux d'elle, mon vieux ! Répondit Blaise l'air sérieux.

-Quoi ? Alors là n'importe quoi ! S'offusqua Drago.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi avoir changé aussi soudainement Hum ? C'est parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue par toi!

-Mais… Mais c'est parce que j'ai vraiment changé et que je veux que tout le monde le voit.

-Oui je sais mais c'est toujours vers elle que tu te tournes et de qui tu veux vraiment l'approbation en premier. Tu ne vois pas que quand vous êtes tous les deux tu deviens humain et pour la première fois de ta vie, vraiment toi. Dit Blaise avec un ton sérieux.

-Ecoute, je l'apprécie énormément et je me sens bien avec elle. C'est quelqu'un de génial même si elle est née moldue. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. S'obstina Drago à nier.

-Alors, pourquoi viens-tu de me dire que tu as ressenti une douleur à la poitrine quand Weasley lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait ? Questionna Blaise un sourire sournois aux lèvres car il voulait pousser son ami dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il prenne conscience de ses sentiments.

-Arrête tout de suite Blaise je sais où tu veux en venir. Si j'ai ressenti ça c'est seulement que je ne supporterai pas qu'elle aille avec ce con. Elle mérite mieux. Cracha Drago de plus en plus énervé.

-Soit, tu as raison sur lui ! Mais je connais tout un tas d'homme qui seraient ravis de sortir avec elle et qui me demandais si tu n'étais pas avec elle puisque vous êtes si proche. Mais puisque tu me dis que ne l'es pas, je vais les rencarder avec elle. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Blaise d'un calme olympien en se levant comme pour partir.

Drago se leva et sa mine se renfrogna énormément. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère sans borgne qui aurait pu faire fuir Voldemort même. Blaise pouvait apercevoir la jalousie se dessiner sur les traits du serpentard ainsi que dans le regard acéré de son ami.

-Si tu fais ça Blaise tu le regretteras. Dit il d'un ton menaçant mais sans hausser la voix pour autant.

-Mais où est le problème. Tu viens de me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. Alors pourquoi d'autres hommes ne pourraient pas l'avoir, Hum ? Poussa Blaise.

-PARCE QUE JE L'AIME TU ENTENDS? Personne ne la touchera, je ne le supporterais pas car elle m'appartient ! Cria Drago hors de lui. Puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire il lança un regard encore plus noir envers son ami qui souriait malicieusement.

Il venait de se faire avoir sur toute la ligne, lui le prince des serpentards. Et pourtant il se sentait comme libéré tout à coup par cette révélation et la prise de conscience de ses sentiments. Oui il l'aimait et il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas récent en fait. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi avant il était aussi odieux avec elle. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle était l'amie de Potter mais parce qu'avant il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Mais maintenant il était libre de l'aimer. Et comment ne pourrait-il pas ? Elle était belle, intelligente, compatissante, pure et courageuse. Et encore plein d'adjectifs qui ne suffiraient pas pour la décrire.

-Bien, bien, bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te sens pas mieux maintenant. Rétorqua Blaise souriant toujours.

Drago ronchonna plus par le fait de s'être fait avoir que par colère.

-Okai ça va ! Mais si tu me refais un coup comme ça tu le paieras, foi de Malfoy ! Lança Drago en souriant sournoisement.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Je sais que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Tu ne pourrais pas de passer de moi. S'exclama Blaise en bombant la poitrine.

-Dans tes rêves, mon vieux ! Répliqua Drago en riant.

-Mais sérieusement. Si Granger choisit Weasley ou quelqu'un d'autre, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Blaise sérieux et intéressé par la réponse de son ami.

Drago resta silencieux devant la question soudaine de son ami. Le Drago d'avant aurait tout tenté pour que cela ne se produise pas quitte à employer des moyens illégaux et sans prendre en compte les sentiments de la personne concernée. Mais aujourd'hui il était différent. Si par malheur Hermione aimait quelqu'un d'autre et bien il ne ferait rien car il souhaitait avant tout le bonheur de la jeune fille.

-Je ne veux que son bonheur et rien d'autre. Alors si elle choisit Weasley ou bien un autre je m'effacerai. Mais pas sans m'être battu quand même. Répondit Drago honnêtement.

-Ah, je retrouve mon dragon ! Lança Blaise en tapant l'épaule du jeune Malfoy.

-Tout à fait, seulement je ne ferai rien qui puisse la blesser et j'emploierai des moyens loyaux. Oui je sais ce n'est pas très serpentard mais tant pis ! Rétorqua Drago en souriant.

Blaise sourit également devant le changement de son ami, fier de lui et de ce qu'il devenait, un homme tout simplement.

Ils remontèrent tranquillement vers le château pour profiter de l'après midi.

A l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh était au côté d'Hermione pour les dernières vérifications.

-Bien, je vais pouvoir vous laisser sortir, mais il va falloir être prudente. Je me suis occupée de votre cou, il ne devrait plus rien en rester d'ici deux jours à part peut être une légère raideur. En cas de douleur vous prendrez ceci. Finit par dire l'infirmière en tendant un flacon dont la substance paraissait suspecte.

-Merci beaucoup. Répondit Hermione en prenant le dit flacon, et tentant tant bien que mal de cacher une grimace de dégoût.

-Mais de rien jeune fille. Maintenant filez car je crois que quelqu'un vous attend. Lança Mme Pomfresh en désignant du doigt une personne qui se tenait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Hermione tourna doucement la tête et vit de qui il s'agissait. Un sourire sincère illumina son visage un peu abîmé puisqu'il restait quelques traces du coup reçu.

-Harry ! Murmura t'elle.

Elle se leva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, allant à sa rencontre.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Harry lui sourit et lui pris la main. Puis ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main comme les deux frères et sœurs qu'il s se considéraient être.

-Harry, merci d'être venu. Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Tu aurais dû rester avec Giny voyons. Lui dit Hermione gênée qu'il ait interrompu son rendez vous avec l'élue de son coeur.

-Voyons, je n'allais pas te laisser seul et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour Giny, elle comprend. La rassura Harry. Sinon ça va ? Demanda t'il gentiment.

-Hum… oui. J'ai une légère raideur au niveau du cou et un peu mal, mais sinon tout va bien. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant maladroitement.

Mais Harry la regarda intensément car il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il pressa légèrement la main de sa sœur de cœur et lui redemanda :

-Tu en es sûr ?

Hermione lui retourna son regard et compris que Harry l'avait percé à jour. Fermant les yeux elle soupira un peu avant de répondre :

-Décidemment je ne peux rien te cacher Harry, n'est ce pas ?

Et oui, que veux tu ? Je te connais par cœur et tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher car je le saurai de toute façon. Lança le jeune gryffondor en souriant malicieusement.

Hermione bouda un peu, mais très vite son sourire revint sur le visage de la préfète en chef.

-Très bien, oh grand liseur d'esprit je m'incline devant votre clairvoyance. S'amusa à dire Hermione en s'inclinant un peu.

-AH ah très drôle ! Mais sérieusement Hermione, que se passe t'il et ne me dis pas « rien ». Rétorqua Harry redevenant sérieux tout à coup.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire et resta un moment silencieuse sous l'œil attentif d'Harry. Lâchant sa main, elle se dirigea vers une salle de classe vide.

Harry la suivit comprenant que quelque chose la perturbait fortement. Il la vit qui s'installa sur une des tables de la classe. La rejoignant, il s'installa à côté d'elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle parle.

Elle balançait ses jambes l'une après l'autre et regardait le mouvement que faisait ces dernières.

-Ron est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Lança-t-elle tout d'un coup, levant son visage du sol.

Harry resta là sans rien dire pendant quelques instants en laissant juste entendre un petit « ah ».

Au fond il savait que depuis longtemps son ami était amoureux d'Hermione et avait compris que c'était uniquement par jalousie qu'il s'était énervé contre elle ces derniers temps.

Harry pensait qu'Hermione éprouvait quelque chose pour lui aussi, mais maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Il avait remarqué le rapprochement entre elle et Malfoy et si au début cela semblait n'être que de l'amitié, aujourd'hui cela tournait sur quelque chose de plus profond, surtout pour Malfoy, de ça il en était certain. Quant à Hermione il n'allait pas tardé à le savoir.

-Oui, c'est après s'être excusé de ce qu'il a fait qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments. Continua Hermione d'un ton neutre.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Harry curieux.

Hermione soupira un peu tout à coup mélancoliquement.

-Je lui ai dit que je lui répondrais un peu plus tard, qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse.

-Réfléchir ? Hermione quand on aime quelqu'un on n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Répondit Harry interloqué.

-Je sais, mais tu vois c'est la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner. Dit Hermione las.

Un silence souffla dans la classe entre les deux gryffondors. Mais Harry avait sa réponse. Hermione n'aimait plus Ron, si du moins l'a-t-elle aimé.

-C'est…. Malfoy, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda prudemment Harry car il ne voulait pas bousculer Hermione.

Celle-ci soupira une nouvelle fois l'air perdu.

-Je ne sais pas. Oui… Non. Je suis la première a vraiment être contente qu'il est changé et j'apprécie énormément sa compagnie maintenant. Commença à dire Hermione. J'adore nos discussions, le fait qu'il me challenge sur tout, tu sais. Je me sens bien avec lui. Finit-elle par dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry.

-Oui j'avais remarqué. Mais, et Ron, est ce que tu l'aimes ? Redemanda Harry voulant aider son amie à se décider et aussi par curiosité.

La jeune fille fixa le mur et resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

-Franchement, tu m'aurais posé la question il y a 6 mois, je t'aurais répondu oui. C'est vrai que pendant un moment j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui et j'ai considéré de sortir avec lui mais…. Elle s'arrêta perdue dans ses pensées.

-Mais ? Questionna Harry l'encourageant à se confier. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, enfin sauf sur ta vie sexuelle. Finit par dire Harry grimaçant un peu, puis il finit par rire un peu.

Hermione ria un peu, moins tendu. Puis elle continua sur sa lancée :

-En fait je pense que cela aurait été une erreur. Je veux dire j'adore Ron et cela aurait surement marché pendant un temps. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui rivalise avec mon savoir, mes idées, et qui est capable de me soutenir dans mes projets et mes choix.

-Un peu comme Malfoy, non ? Termina Harry.

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement.

Harry hocha la tête en accord avec la jeune fille. Même s'il aurait préféré que Ron et Hermione soient ensemble, il savait aussi que ce dernier ne serait pas à la hauteur des rêves et ambitions d'Hermione et n'avait surement pas les mêmes désirs.

-Donc j'imagine que tu vas lui dire non, alors ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Hermione hocha la tête de nouveau pour répondre à sa question.

-Espérons que tout se passe bien. Mais je sens qu'il va être furieux car tu te doutes qu'il va deviner pourquoi tu lui dis non.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que j'ai évolué depuis tu sais quoi et que je n'attends plus la même chose. Répondit Hermione. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que cela ne va pas être pire que tout à l'heure. Finit-elle par dire.

-Oh oui ! Je suis sûr que tu as toi aussi compris que Dumbledore a deviné et même s'il n'a rien dit cette fois, ça ne sera sûrement pas pareil la prochaine fois. Ajouta Harry. Bon finissons sur une note plus joyeuse. Est-ce que ça te dis un petit karaoke ? Demanda Harry un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée, surprise par sa proposition.

-To…. TOI ? Tu me proposes un karaoke ? Tu sais que tout le monde va nous voir et que tu seras devant sur la scène ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop être au centre de l'attention. Demanda Hermione toujours perplexe.

-Oui bon c'est vrai. Mais là c'est spécial et j'ai envie de m'amuser, juste toi et moi. Répliqua Harry un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

Hermione fondit devant sa mimique et acquiesça. Ils sautèrent de la table et sortirent de la classe en riant comme des enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas eus le temps d'être.

Près des activités qui se tenaient dehors, Drago, suivi de Blaise revenaient du lac où ils avaient discuté et vagabondèrent parmi la foule qui se pressaient devant les stands qui proposaient une multitude d'activités éclectiques.

En chemin Blaise retrouva Luna à un stand de tir qui proposait de gagner des peluches et autres objets un peu farfelu du point de vue de Drago. Mais sensiblement la jeune serdaigle était intéressée par un joli cheval ailé et le regardait avec des yeux brillants de petite fille. Blaise pour conquérir la belle blonde décida de tout faire pour gagner cette peluche.

Le jeune homme blond observa amusé le manège du jeune métisse. Mais très vite ses pensées retournèrent sur sa collègue et sur la révélation qu'il avait eut.

Ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure était vrai et il réfléchissait à un moyen pour conquérir lui aussi la femme qui avait conquis son cœur, qui se réveillait lentement à la vie.

D'abord il devait savoir où elle en était avec ce triple idiot de Weasley. Pourvu qu'elle n'accède pas à sa demande. Drago préférait encore la voir avec n'importe qui qu'avec le rouquin.

Idéalement ce serait qu'elle soit avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi au risque de perdre leur amitié. Il allait donc commencer doucement pour voir comment elle réagirait.

Tout à coup il entendit un rire cristallin qui le fit revenir parmi le monde réel et il vit au loin Hermione qui se riait avec Potter, très complices et qui se rendaient dans l'une des salles du château.

Il décida de les suivre pour mettre son plan à exécution et être auprès d'elle. Se retournant il interpella Blaise.

-Hey Blaise, je vais te laisser et faire un tour.

Son ami lui répondit d'un salut de main.

-Ok va donc… Et bonne chance. Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Oh la ferme ! Zabini ! Rétorqua Drago en rougissant un peu.

Blaise éclata de rire en voyant son ami mal à l'aise en partant.

-J'ai l'impression que les mouches bossus s'en sont pris à notre cher préfet en chef car il semble perturbé. Rétorqua Luna avec curiosité.

-Non très chère, il est seulement atteint par la maladie de l'amour. Répliqua Blaise en souriant. Mais revenons-en à nous. Que dirais-tu de faire un tour par là.

La jeune serdaigle acquiesça de son air rêveur et c'est ainsi que tous les deux se mirent en route vers d'autres activités.

Drago avançait à grand pas pour rejoindre Hermione. Au loin, il entendait de la musique et des voix qui chantaient sous les applaudissements.

Il comprit que la préfète en chef et Potter s'étaient rendus dans la salle de karaoké. Le silence se fit entendre et qui indiquait la fin de la chanson mais bientôt il entendit deux voix. Une qui apparemment appartenait à un homme et une autre qui était si mélodieuse à entendre qu'il était sous le charme.

Drago avança plus vite pour se rendre dans la salle et il put mettre un nom sur le visage de celle qui avait une voix si pure. Là sur la scène se tenait Potter et la plus belle créature qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Sous les lumières il voyait la grâce et vitalité de la belle gryffondor qui avait capturé le coeur du serpentard qu'il était. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Drago ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Il se laissa bercer par le chant de la préfète qui chantait tout sourire avec celui qui ne pouvait pas mourir, riant et plus complice que jamais.

En effet ils interprétaient la chanson « Proud Mary ? » qui mettait de l'ambiance par son rythme et les paroles de la chanson.

Il pouvait voir que le gryffondor n'était pas si à l'aise que cela même si Hermione faisait tout pour le détendre.

Ils chantèrent tous les deux le refrain encouragés et reprit en cœur par les occupants de la salle.

Drago qui était toujours aussi captivé, pris conscience de la présence de quelqu'un à côté de lui lorsqu'il l'entendit crier :

-Vas y Harry ! Montre leur !

Il se retourna et reconnu la jeune Weasley, compagne du jeune balafré qui l'encourageait de tout son cœur. Puis se retournant celle-ci adressa un clin d'œil au serpentard.

-Ils se débrouillent bien, n'est ce pas ? Surtout Hermione, non ? Demanda Giny mutine.

Drago l'observa et compris que celle-ci avait deviné les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son amie.

Il hocha la tête rapidement puis reporta son regard sur la scène.

-Allez Harry, Hermione ! Encouragea Giny en sifflant.

Hermione se trouvait sur la scène et s'amusait beaucoup avec Harry, car elle aimait bien chanter même si celui-ci ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

Alors elle faisait tout pour l'aider en oubliant le public et cela marchait relativement bien. Elle entendait les cris et les acclamations de la foule qui les encourageaient mais surtout elle identifia la voix de son amie qui portait au loin.

Balayant la salle d'un regard, elle aperçut la jeune rouquine qui sautait sur place. Mais elle vit également un jeune homme blond qu'elle ne pouvait confondre avec personne d'autre car cette couleur était la marque des Malfoy. Celui-ci se tenait à côté de la jeune fille la transperçant de son regard bleu acier et ne la quittant pas un seul instant des yeux.

Incapable de se détacher de son regard, elle eut l'impression que le temps se suspendait et qu'il n'existait qu'eux deux dans la salle, balayant la foule et leur cri.

Son cœur battait à un rythme anormal et involontairement un sourire lumineux et timide se dessina sur son visage, juste avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention aux paroles.

La chanson arrivait à son terme et elle regarda Harry qui l'imitait. Tout sourire, ils s'approchèrent et passèrent mutuellement un bras autour de l'autre lorsque les dernières paroles furent prononcées par le duo de gryffondor.

Dès que la dernière note arriva, Harry et Hermione saluèrent la foule sous l'acclamation de celle-ci. Puis ils descendirent de la scène, riant, pour laisser la place à d'autres chanteurs amateurs et aller rejoindre Giny et Drago.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, la jeune Weasley se précipita sur Harry et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Hey, Weasley ! Tu devrais le lâcher avant qu'il soit plus de ce monde ! Lança Le jeune Malfoy un sourire en coin ?

Giny le relâcha un peu et se retourna vers le serpentard, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, il est solide. De plus si Voldemort n'a pas réussi à le faire ce n'est surement pas la douce et frêle jeune fille que je suis qui le fera, non ? Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant innocemment.

-Douce et frêle? Bien sûr ! Rappel moi à quelle poste tu joues déjà? Continua Drago un sourire en coin et levant un sourcil bien haut.

Giny pouffa un peu avant de se mettre à rire.

Hermione avait assisté à l'échange, ravie que son collègue arrive à s'entendre correctement avec deux de ses amis.

Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et son sourire qui lui indiquait que lui aussi avait noté l''effort du serpentard pour s'intégrer. Puis il reporta son regard sur sa petite amie et son ex ennemi et décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

-Et sinon qu'avez-vous pensez de notre tour de chant ? Demanda Harry en souriant fièrement.

-Tu étais génial Harry comme d'habitude. Rétorqua Giny énamouré et enlaçant le survivant. Oh… et toi aussi Hermione. Finit elle par dire en reportant son regard sur son amie.

-Merci Giny. Répondit Hermione en rougissant un peu.

-Mais je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien ? Franchement c'était du tonnerre !

-Oh tu exagères Giny, je n'étais pas si fantastique. Répliqua Hermione toujours gênée.

-Eh ne fais pas ta modeste. N'est ce pas qu'elle a été époustouflante Malfoy ? Demanda Giny en se tournant vers le jeune homme un sourire aux lèvres et scrutant une réaction de sa part.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux limpides de sa collègue qui le fixait également.

Ils restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un interrompe ce moment par une petite toux.

Reprenant pied, Drago décrocha son regard de celui d'Hermione et répondit à la question posée.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle a été fantastique, inoubliable même. Commença t'il par dire avec un petit sourire doux. Puis rapidement son côté serpentard repris le dessus et les commissures de ses lèvres s'élevèrent en coin et c'est ainsi qu'il reprit la parole.

-Mais disons que cette formidable interprétation a été un peu gâchée par la performance de Potter qui aurait pu faire mieux.

-Mais bien sûr Malfoy. C'est facile de dire ça quand on n'est pas là haut. Je suis sûr que tu ne ferais pas mieux. Lança Harry qui avait compris que Malfoy avait dit cela plus par défi que par méchanceté.

-Serait ce un défi que tu me lances Potter ? Soit je vais te prouver que grâce à mon charme légendaire et mon magnétisme que je peux te battre et que les serpentards sont meilleurs que vous en chant. Déclara Malfoy fièrement.

-Des mots, rien que des mots. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable d'y aller. Riposta Harry souriant moqueur.

-Mais si tu y arrives je suis prêt à reconnaître ta suprématie et faire ce que tu veux pendant la soirée, Hermione incluse… Enfin si tu es d'accord Mione ? Demanda Harry en regardant la jeune fille attendant son accord.

-Oh oh ça va être génial. J'ai hâte de voir cela. Dit oui Hermione. S'exclama Giny en battant des mains et souriant.

Cette dernière regarda ses trois camarades en terminant par Drago. Elle se mit à frissonner, mais non de froid, sous le regard du serpentard. Une flamme vive brûlait au fond des prunelles grises, comme une invite à un plaisir intense futur, mais aussi par une détermination qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Epoustouflée, Hermione acquiesça par un simple hochement de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Drago sourit en voyant la réaction qu'il avait suscitée chez la gryffondor. Puis il reporta son regard sur Potter.

-Bien, nous avons donc un deal. J'espère que tu es prêt à perdre Potter… Showtime ! Lança Drago en s'éloignant des trois gryffondors pour se rendre près de la scène et attendre son tour en choisissant une chanson.

Dix minutes après, Hermione vit les participants descendre de la scène, laissant la place à Drago. Celui-ci monta sur la scène d'une démarche fier et osant le dire sexy. Une bouffée de chaleur monta aux joues d'Hermione. Elle détourna le regard pour voir si Harry et Giny avaient remarqué sa rougeur. Elle fut contente de voir qu'il n'en était rien et que leur attention était sur l'occupant de la scène. Soufflant un peu elle porta son regard sur la foule et constata que la plupart du public féminin avait l'air conquit.

Hermione ressentit comme une pointe de jalousie au niveau de la poitrine. Elle porta sa main à cette hauteur et sentit son cœur battre plus vite lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes de la chanson et qu'elle reconnut la chanson sans peine.

Drago avait décidé apparemment d'interprété la chanson Angels de Robbie Williams. Elle était en transe par cette voix mélodieuse et juste dans le ton pour l'interpréter. Tournant la tête elle remarqua que la foule présente était tout aussi sous le charme ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle sentait que Drago mettait tout son cœur, comme si il voulait faire passer un message à travers cette chanson, comme si il l'avait choisit exprès.

Les paroles allaient droit à son cœur, elle ressentait chaque sentiment, chaque intonation au plus profond de son âme. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle su que Drago s'adressait à elle avec certitude, confirmé par le regard qu'il lui adressa lors du refrain.

Cette lueur dans son regard bleu métallisé la paralysa. Mais en même temps elle se sentait bien, hypnotisé par son être tout entier et elle ne voyait que lui.

Hermione se rendit compte que la chanson était terminée lorsqu'elle entendit la clameur de la foule pour l'interprétation de Drago, qui l'applaudissait haut et fort.

Elle fut la seule à ne pas applaudir car elle était comme anesthésiée. Même Harry se mit à applaudir, un peu de mauvaise grâce bien sûr car il se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre pour la première fois devant Malfoy.

-Zut, je vais devoir faire ce qu'il veut maintenant. Lança t'il bon perdant.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Harry, mais même si je t'aime, j'avoue que là c'était plus que parfait. On avait même l'impression qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un en particulier. Tu ne trouves pas Hermione ? Demanda Giny mutine, un sourire aux lèvres et donnant un coup de coude à Hermione.

Celle-ci se réveilla de sa transe et regarda ses deux amis qui souriaient devant la subite rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Drago, avait mis dans sa performance tout ce qu'il avait et éprouvait pour une certaine brunette aux yeux chocolat. Il avait rivé son regard aux siens tout au long du refrain pour lui faire passer le message.

L'avait-elle comprit ? Et surtout que ressentait-elle ?

Lorsqu'il avait terminé sa prestation il avait vu la foule applaudir. Même Potter s'y était mis. Seule Hermione n'avait pas applaudit. Il avait remarqué alors qu'elle semblait comme hypnotisée et ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard chaud et brillant, il lut tous les sentiments qui passaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il y avait de l'étonnement, mais aussi de l'admiration de la fierté et la compréhension. Pour finir il nota la présence d'une lueur qu'il n'osait croire voir un jour dans ses yeux. Un fol espoir envahit son cœur.

Il reposa son micro et descendit le plus rapidement possible de la scène pour aller rejoindre sa lionne qui avait su apprivoiser le serpentard qu'il était. Il était félicité de toute part et les remerciaient tous sans quitter des yeux sa « proie » Plus il approchait plus il avait l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Hermione le vit descendre essayant de les rejoindre sans la quitter des yeux. Elle vit la foule qui le félicitait et freinait sa progression.

Mais bientôt elle le vit qui se rapprochait d'eux.

-Il arrive Hermione ! Souffla Giny d'un coup de coude.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit presque pas. Elle ne voyait que le jeune lord qui arrivait d'une démarche sûre et d'une virilité extrême qui la fit frissonner.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir en laissant le petit garçon sournois et plein de préjugé.

Et tout d'un coup comme par magie, il était devant elle, son regard perçant ne la lâchant pas du regard. Ils s'observèrent l'un et l'autre sans se rendre compte que la musique avait repris avec d'autre personne qui chantait, ni que Harry et Giny les observaient de près. Ils ne virent même pas Blaise et Luna qui étaient arrivés plus tôt avant la performance de Drago ni que ce dernier souriait de fierté et de contentement pour Malfoy, car Blaise sentait que le dénouement était proche et que cela se présentait bien.

-Et bien Malfoy, j'avoue que pour une fois tu m'as battu à plate couture. Intervena Harry.

-Hum ! Répondit seulement Drago qui ne lâchait toujours pas Hermione du regard.

-Heu… je suis donc prêt pour le gage. Continua Harry un peu mal à l'aise devant le comportement de son ancien ennemi.

Giny les observaient un sourire aux lèvres ne perdant pas une miette de leur échange silencieux mais bien là.

-Hum ! Hum ! Répondit une nouvelle fois Drago.

Puis s'en crier gare, Drago pris la main d'Hermione et dit aux deux autres gryffondors :

-Vous voulez bien nous excusez, mais nous vous laissons.

-Allez y surtout ! Ne vous en faites pas. Prenez tout votre temps. Lui répondit Giny tout sourire, contente pour son amie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et entraîna celle qui lui était indispensable dans le couloir avec lui sans que celle-ci ne résiste.

Giny leur laissa une bonne longueur d'avance puis elle décida de les suivre au loin pour voir ce qu'il se passerait.

Comprenant ce que sa petite amie avait l'intention de faire, Harry tenta de l'arrêter.

-Giny non ! Laissons les tranquille.

-Oh allez Harry ! Même toi j'en suis sûr tu veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! Allez si tu ne viens pas moi j'y vais. Lança t'elle en s'éloignant.

Harry soupira, puis décida de la suivre finalement.

Blaise et Luna avaient vu eux aussi Drago et Hermione sortir. Blaise décida de les suivre également pour voir aussi ce qu'il allait advenir de son ami et de l'élue de son cœur.

Drago emmena la jeune femme dans un couloir non loin de là pour pouvoir être seul avec elle. Puis il s'arrêta devant l'une des fenêtres du château et se retourna doucement vers Hermione, qui ne disait mot.

Les yeux plongés dans celle de la gryffondor, Drago pouvait lire tout au fond du cœur de la jeune fille. Et vice versa.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se quittaient pas des yeux, fascinés par l'autre. Puis Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne cessait de scruter Drago et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle se mit à rougir alors. Pour ne pas qu'il le voit elle baissa la tête pour ne pas se trahir.

Drago sourit en voyant la timidité qui découlait de la gryffondor. Sa lionne courageuse d'ordinaire était toute fragile face aux sentiments amoureux et passionnés.

Il plaça un doigt sous le menton d'Hermione et lui releva doucement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Hermione. Murmura t'il.

Celle-ci les joues en feu tenta de se dérober à son regard scrutateur en parlant.

-Et bien je vois que tu nous as battus haut la main tout à l'heure. Bravo en tout cas.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais esquissa un sourire de remerciement.

Toujours nerveuse, Hermione continua de parler sans interruption essayant de faire réagir son homologue.

-Euh oui. Donc j'imagine que tu veux ta récompense. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dur avec moi, après tout ce n'était pas mon idée et puis… Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet Drago l'en empêcha en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

Puis il se pencha pour arriver à la hauteur du visage d'Hermione et approcha le sien près de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sentit le souffle chaud et l'odeur du jeune homme et cela lui procura un frisson de plaisir qui se prolongea de la base de son cou jusqu'en bas de son dos.

Elle entendit un murmure et toute son attention se concentra sur la voix chaude et douce de Drago.

-Ce que je désire le plus au monde Hermione Granger, c'est que tu me laisses te faire la cour pour gagner ton amour.

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Puis le sang rejaillit et tout son être tressaillit de nouveau à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais surtout par le sens de ces paroles. Il venait de lui confirmer ce qu'elle avait compris. Il l'aimait et lui demandait une chance de lui prouver son amour.

Son cœur battait à se rompre et pour tenter de le calmer elle pressa ses deux mains au niveau de la poitrine.

Drago ramena sa tête en face d'Hermione et posa son front collé à celle d'Hermione. Son regard gris perçant tenta de lire au plus profond de son âme une réponse à son vœu le plus cher.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre sans bouger à s'observer. Puis inconsciemment leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement comme deux ailes de papillon. Puis Drago et Hermione détachèrent leurs lèvres sans trop s'éloigner pour autant.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Drago posa ses mains en coupe autour du visage d'Hermione pendant que cette dernière entoura timidement de ses deux bras la taille du jeune homme.

Ce baiser là fut différent du premier, qui lui était doux et léger comme une première approche pour voir ce qu'il se passerait. Celui là devint rapidement passionné. Leurs lèvres se caressaient fiévreusement, chacun voulant goûter l'autre.

Drago exerça une pression sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione pour que celle-ci s'ouvre à lui, ce qu'elle lui accorda après seulement une seconde d'hésitation.

De sa langue il put la goûter et trouva qu'elle avait un goût de paradis. Tout été douceur et volupté. Il sentit la langue d'Hermione lui répondre timidement ce qui l'émeut au plus haut point car il comprit qu'elle était assez novice dans ce domaine. Il décida donc de ralentir la cadence pour la laisser s'habituer à son intrusion et la laisser venir à lui.

Hermione était comme transportée aux portes du bonheur dans sa forme la plus pure. Un baiser d'une telle intensité était une première pour elle.

Bien sur elle avait déjà embrassé Krum à l'époque, mais elle en gardait un souvenir moyen. Quand elle avait sentit le bulgare tenter de mettre sa langue dans sa bouche elle avait trouvé ça un peu dégoutant. Mais avec Drago s'était différent. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et elle ne se sentait pas envahit par lui. Elle pouvait ressentir au plus profond de son être la force mais aussi la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Surtout lorsqu'elle sentit que Drago avait ralenti son assaut sur elle pour la laisser s'habituer à lui.

Le fait qu'il tienne compte de son inexpérience lui donna l'encouragement de continuer et lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle prit l'initiative de le taquiner de sa langue et repris l'assaut de la bouche de Drago, timidement d'abord puis de plus en plus fiévreusement.

Le petit grognement de plaisir qu'elle perçut venir du tréfonds du serpentard l'encouragea à poursuivre son exploration.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la passion couva sous l'assaut de leur baiser que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre. Drago la serrait très fort contre lui comme pour ne pas la laisser partir et la garder pour toujours avec lui. Hermione se pressait contre lui pour le sentir entièrement contre elle, s'agrippant à lui comme pour ne faire plus qu'un et ne pas être séparé de lui.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement car une voix puissante et hargneuse les interrompit.

-HERMIONE ?

Les deux préfets en chef interrompirent leur baiser et se retournèrent vers un Ron plus rouge que ses cheveux et visiblement très en colère.

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre. Moi j'adore en tout cas (normale je suis l'auteur en même temps)**

**Une petite review s'il vous plait merci beaucoup.**


End file.
